Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows
by Damian Malfoy
Summary: El rubio bajó su mirada gris y su odio hacia la estúpida de su tía creció sobre el cien al observar como la hermosa piel del antebrazo de la castaña se encontraba marcada por la estúpida palabra con la cual el la apodó hacía tiempo atrás: Sangresucia.
1. La reunión

_**"La reunión"**_

Sus rastreros pasos hacían que la noche más oscura y tenebrosa le temiera sin límite. Su cabello largo, grasiento y negro hacia resaltar su rostro mallugado y cansado. Tener su corazón inquieto era sinónimo de que la muerte de Albus Dumbledore aún estaba presente en él. Desde ese maldito día, se había convertido en un mendigo zombi sin sentido y razón alguna.

Albus Dumbledore fue, es y será el mejor mago que pisó el mundo mágico y ¿por qué no? El mundo muggle también. Lord Voldedmort…tan solo repetir el nombre en su mente le daban unas nauseas tremendas; jamás pudo, puede y podrá…ponerse al mismo nivel que su mejor amigo y prestigiado Directo de Hogwarts.

Se introdujo por esas grandes puertas de madera tallada a mano que poseía la entrada de Mansión Malfoy. Subió peldaño por peldaño para llegar hasta la reunión que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado convoco para esclarecer unos asuntos pendientes. Al llegar noto como la mesa larga que poseía el lugar estaba repleta de odiosos mortifagos, entre ellos puedo observar a su querido ahijado: Draco Malfoy. El rubio le dirigió una mirada indiferente y confusa, como pudo notar Snape.

Y también, puedo notar que el ex Slytherin ya no era el mismo.

La voz de Tom Ryddle obligo a Severus a colocar su mirada sobre él.

—Oh, Severus…— Pronunció el intento de mago poderoso — Estaba empezando a temer que te hubieras perdido en el camino…— Finalizó provocando una sonrisa de lado por parte de los presentes.

—Me disculpo, mi Lord — Espetó el ex profesor de pociones quien tomó asiento aun lado de su ex alumno. Le echó un vistazo de reojo al ojigris quien se encontraba perdido en el tiempo.

—¿Me traer noticias buenas, Severus…? — Preguntó el mago oscuro sin despegar la mirada de su prestigiado seguidor.

Todos colocaron la vista en el longevo de cabello negro.

—Está confirmado que Harry Potter será trasladado el próximo Sábado a un lugar seguro — Informó el mortifago seguro de su fuente.

Lord Voldemort meditó las palabras del ex profesor. Todos esperaban respuesta por parte de él.

Draco se encontraba con su mirada fija sobre un lugar inespecífico de la mesa. No estaba interesado en saber los detalles de ese estúpido de San Potter. Ya tenía suficiente con haber fallado en la misión que Voldemort le había confiado con recelo. La misión que su padrino, Serevus Snape, había concluido por él gracias a su madre.

La voz de su tía Bellatrix lo hizo volver al lugar del asunto.

—Mi señor, si me permite — Habló la mortia mirando desde su asiento con encanto a su amo — Quisiera encomendarme personalmente a esta misión para asesinar a Harry Potter — Pidió esperanzada de que su lord le diera luz verde.

—¡No! — Gritó Tom colocándose de pie y mirando a los presentes con odio.

Bella bajo su cabeza como perro al quien le dan ordenes de hacerlo.

—Nadie aquí presente, excepto yo, puede matar a Potter ¿Entendido? — Preguntó haciendo que un pequeño murmullo de afirmación por parte de sus seguidores se oyera. Excepto por parte de Draco.

Voldemort sonrió de lado al ver la respuesta.

—Pasando a otros asuntos importantes…— Dijo tomando camino por detrás de la hilera de sillas donde se encontraba Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Draco, Severus y demás — Quiero presentarles a la señorita Charity Burbage…— Introdujó a la mujer quien con un movimiento de varita por parte suya, levitaba en el aire y se movía hacia el interior de la mesa — Quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería…su especialidad…estudios muggles — Espetó causando un desagrado notable entre los presentes.

Draco observaba a la pobre mujer quien gritaba por ayuda sin expresarlo. Solo lo dedujo por el temor en sus ojos, el mismo que notó en…Albus Dumbledore. El rubio apartó su mirada un poco molesto. No quería que _ella _sintiera su nostalgia.

—Ella cree que los muggles son iguales a…nosotros — Confesó provocando un sonido de asco entre los mortios — También cree que mezclarnos con ellos no resulta una abominación — Prosiguió haciendo que soltaran una tremenda carcajada — Para mí resulta…asquerosamente abominable — Finalizó el señor oscuro sonriendo de lado.

—Severus…Severus, ayúdame…— Pidió la mujer con su voz cortante por el temor — Somos amigos, por favor…— Suplicaba al sentir como el dolor se volvía más insoportable.

El asesino de Albus Dumbledore mantenía su vista sin sentimiento alguno. Tan frio y déspota como siempre. Tenía que mostrar una actitud de indiferencia ante los presentes, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de coraje, rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Bajo su mirada por unos segundos.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! — Conjuró Lord Voldemort haciendo que el cuerpo sin vida de la profesora azotara con fuerza sobre la dura mesa.

Los mortifagos sonriendo con alegría. Un amador de los muggles menos en el mundo mágico era para celebrarse a lo grande.

Severus alzó su vista y observo el cuerpo de su amiga sin vida, y de pronto…la serpiente de su amo devorándolo. Eso fue desagradable que tardaría días en recobrar su apetito.

—¿Y bien…? — Habló Tom volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre Severus — ¿Qué sugieres para intersectar y arruinar el traslado de Potter? — Preguntó esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

El mortifago se aclaró la voz haciendo que sus compañeros colocaran su atención en él.

—Yo sugiero esperar a que casi terminen con su misión y hacer que se confíen que su operación fue un éxito y atacar cuando menos se lo esperen, ósea, antes de que toquen tierra firme — Explicó el ex profesor de pociones muy seguro de sus palabras.

El resto de los seguidores del señor oscuro regresaron su atención a su lord esperando una respuesta.

Tom sonrió de lado. La sugerencia de Severus había resultado.

—¡Excelente! — Exclamó Tom regresando a su lugar en la mesa — Me agrada tu mentalidad, Severus…

—Gracias, mi lord…— Finalizó el longevo.

—Bien…ya escucharon a mi fiel seguidor y mano derecha; Severus Snape…ataremos en el momento menos…oportuno para esos incrédulos — Índico haciendo que los presentes sonrieran alegres por tener, ahora sí, una batalla verdadera y justa.

Bella sonrió mostrando su amarillenta dentadura.

—Oh — Exclamó Voldemort obligando a sus seguidores a callar automáticamente para permitirle hablar — Quiero felicitar, ya que estamos todos presentes aquí, a mi querido…Draco Malfoy…— Espetó haciendo que el rubio alzara su vista y la colorara encima de él — De pie…— Ordenó y al segundo el ojigris ya estaba acatando la orden al instante que lo miraba — Lograste deshacerte de esa escoria que era Albus Dumbledore y te confieso que por un momento creí que no tendrías las agallar para hacerlo…

—Me ofenden sus palabras mi señor…— Hablo el rubio por vez primera.

—No lo tomes tan a pecho, hijo…— Pidió burlonamente — Debo felicitarlos a ambos, Lucius y Narcissa — Los dueños de esos nombres observaron a su amo — Algo bueno resultó de ustedes dos…- Eso sí hizo que unas tremendas carcajadas resonaran por toda la habitación.

Severus le dirigió una mirada amenazante al rubio quien no le quietaba la vista de encima.

—Por eso…- Hablo Tom obligando a Draco a volver su mirada en él — Mi querido, Draco, he decidido perdonarle la vida a tus padres — Estos suspiraron aliviado al oír las palabras de su amo – Y a nombrarte mi mano derecha…

Los mortifagos se miraron entre si murmurando cosas irrespetuosas para el rubio, ya que, muchos de los que estaba ahí había luchado por años para ganarse ese título y no podía ser que un chiquillo mimado y rico se los hubiese arrebatado con facilidad.

—Mi Lord…— Interrumpió Bella mirando con temor a su amo. Este le dirigió una mirada amenazante advirtiéndole que midiera bien sus palabras antes de escupirlas — No creo que mi sobrinito…

Pero Tom gritó aborrecido de los estúpidos comentarios que soltaba su más fiel servidora.

—¿!Crees que mi decisión es incorrecta…Bella…! — Todos los presentes guardaron silencio rotundo al sentir como la maldad y furia de su amo vibraba por todo el lugar.

La mortifaga se arrepintió de haber cuestionado su elección con el rubio.

—N-no mi…mi lord…sé que mi querido sobrinito será perfecto para este cargo — Finalizó la mujer de cabellos largos y rizados bajando su cabeza de nuevo a merced de su platónico amor.

Draco no emitió sonido alguno. Se mantuvo inerte y sereno.

—Lo siento, Severus, pero…el alumno supero al maestro…— Espetó Voldemort cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—No se preocupe, mi lord…sé que Draco — Miró al platino — No lo defraudara.

—Eso espero yo también…— Completo — Ahora que Draco es mi mano derecha quiero que todo lo que él diga y ordene…se ejecute al momento. No quiero oír quejas por parte de él y si las oigo…aténganse a las consecuencias — Susurró rastreramente haciendo que sus seguidores soltaran insultos invisibles.

—Aprecio su nombramiento, mi señor…— Pronunció Draco un poco fastidiado por seguir en ese lugar rodeado de asesinos sin escrúpulos — Me atrevo a solicitar su permiso para retirarme — Soltó mirando los ojos sin vida de Tom Riddle.

—Por supuesto, hijo…— Accedió el intento de mago poderoso haciendo una tipo reverencia ante el joven rubio.

El ex Slytherin asintió con su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia su recamara, pero no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de su amo.

—Ahora que eres mi aliado — Dijo obligando a todos los presentes a colocar su vista encima del señor oscuro esperando sus palabras. Severus temía esas palabras al igual que la madre del ojigris, Narcissa — Te someterás a un duro y rígido entrenamiento en…la habitación del tiempo — Finalizó soltando murmullos por parte de los mortifagos.

—Mi lord…- Espetó Severus Snape atreviéndose a desocupar su lugar sin la autorización de su amo. Este lo miro severamente. Draco se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa cuestionándose la interrupción de su padrino al oír ese lugar — Me atrevo a advertirle que ese lugar es muy peligroso para un joven con poca fuerza como Draco – Parecía una ofensa, pero en realidad sentía mucha preocupación por su ahijado. Con tan solo imaginarlo dentro de ese monstruoso lugar que él mismo hace mucho tiempo piso.

El platino lo miro ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus habilidades y capacidad para enfrentar nuevos retos? Si, se equivocó al momento de estar frente a Albus Dumbledore. Se paralizó tremendamente con tan solo haber apuntado su varita hacia el longevo y no poder ejecutar su misión. Pero esta vez, no lo haría de nuevo. Ya había aprendido la lección y sabía muy claramente que no había otro camino para su vida que estar bajo las ordenes de un ser despreciable como lo era Lord Voldemort.

Tom habló obligando a los presentes a callar sus murmullos.

—Dudo mucho tus palabras, Severus…— Espetó observando con misterio a su fiel servidor —El muchacho demostró todo lo contrario al consumir su misión en Hogwarts — Prosiguió su relato colocando su mirada apagada encima del rubio quien mantenía su vista fija sobre el suelo — Confió en que sabrá aprovechar el tiempo que pase en ese lugar ¿No es así, Draco?

—Completamente mi lord — Finalizó el rubio haciendo una reverencia mortal.

—Bien…— Espetó Tom colocándose de pie e inmediatamente el resto lo imito en forma de despedida — Estaré fuera unos meses y espero que no haya quejas suyas por parte de Draco…quien estará a cargo en mi ausencia —Índico haciendo que el odio por el rubio creciera más de lo normal — Y con la supervisión de Severus — Finalizó tomando camino hacia la chimenea — Vos vemos — Se despidió echando un vistazo rápido a sus seguidores.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se sirvió una copa de coñac. Quería relajar sus músculos debido a la tensión que vivió dentro de esa estúpida sala. Tomó un trago saboreando el amargo líquido que recorría su garganta. Llevó una de sus pálidas manos peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Dejo de lado la bebida y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que adornaba su habitación, y que permitía que la luz de la luna penetrara sus capaz cristalinas.

Debería aprender a controlar sus estúpidos sentimientos. Un momento ¿Los tenia? Oh, sí. Claro que tenía sentimientos. Los descubrió gracias a _ella_. A esa estúpida que se cruzó en su camino e hizo que todos sus "fantásticos" planes se arruinaran para siempre.

Esa noche que permitió que mortifagos se infiltraran en Hogwarts. Esa noche la cual desarmó a Albus Dumbledore. Esa noche en la que estuvo a punto de concluir su misión…la sintió…a _ella_. Sintió sus estúpidos sentimientos. Y no lo paralizo el hecho de que los hubiera sentido, sino el hecho de que eran provocados por él. Porque ella realmente se preocupó por él. Por sus malas decisiones y las consecuencias que estas le traerían a él y…a _ella. _

Descargo su furia en lo primero que tuvo a su alcance: La pared. Golpe tras golpe hasta que sus pálidos nudillos quedaron hechos trisas. Se detuvo al sentir el dolor recorrer sus venas y llegar hasta su cerebro. Decidió parar al recordar que no podía seguir dañándose hasta que él soportara…sino hasta el que _ella_ pudiera soportar.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco. Llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios para limpiar su saliva invisible. Debido a la sangre que brotó desde sus nudillos lastimados, dejo un rastro de ella sobre su labio inferior.

En ese momento, Severus Snape irrumpió en la habitación de su ahijado sin anunciarse antes.

Draco ni siquiera se giró para verlo. No estaba de humor para soportar el sermón de este.

—¿Qué quiere? — Preguntó el ex Slytherin harto de esa absurda situación. La cuál era su destino y tenía que cumplir hasta el día de su muerte.

—Lo hiciste muy bien…—Felicitó el longevo de cabello negro dando unos pasos para poder estar cerca del rubio.

—Ahórrese sus felicitaciones que no las necesito — Habló el joven sin atreverse a encararlo.

Severus sonrió de lado. Ese muchacho nunca cambiaría ¿o sí?

—Sé que no estas de humor y te apoyo, pero estoy aquí para darte instrucciones sobre lo que tienes que hacer en la habitación del tiempo y presta mucha atención, jovencito — Aseveró el mortifago.

El rubio odiaba que utilizaran ese tono con él. Rodo sus ojos e hizo un gesto de odio. Típico de un Malfoy.

—Estarás dentro un par de días que equivalen a…un año — Eso a Draco lo obligo a girarse para prestar atención a las palabras de su padrino. Separó sus labios para protestar por ese detalle, pero Snape fue más rápido — Preguntas al final de mi discurso — Ordenó — Tu único objetivo dentro de ese lugar será desarrollar tus habilidades y poderes como mago oscuro. No desperdicies ninguna milésima de segundo ahí dentro…al final…obtendrás resultados sorprendentes…ya lo verás…

Draco escuchó atento a cada indicación que Snape le describió.

—¿Cuándo salga de ese lugar tendré un año más de lo que aparento? — Preguntó inquieto.

—Así es…el tiempo acelerará tu desarrollo tanto físicamente como intelectual…pero seguirás siendo una chiquillo de diecisiete años al salir y…tomar tu nuevo puesto…— Indicó el longevo.

—¿Será…doloroso el procedo? — Preguntó preocupado por las consecuencias que este traería. No por él, sino por _ella._

Severus adivinó el fondo de esa pregunta. _Estúpidos adolescentes…_pensó fastidiado de ellos.

—Eso lo sabrás…hasta el día que entres a ese lugar…que será mañana temprano — Finalizó dándose la media vuelta para salir de la habitación del rubio.

El platino lo detuvo antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista griseada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? — Preguntó Draco sabiendo que su padrino entendería la formulación de su pregunta.

El asesino de Albus Dumbledore se detuvo sin ni siquiera regresar su vista en su ahijado.

—Lo suficiente para saber que tu vida está en peligro y la de _ella_, también — Ahora sí, Severus Snape desapareció sabiendo que el rubio haría un estupendo trabajo y mejor que el de él.

Como Voldemort citó: "_El alumno superó al maestro."_

Draco Malfoy se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su padrino.

Tenía que encontrar una solución para esa maldita maldición. Sino…la vida de _ella_ estaría condenada a la suya por el resto de sus miserables vidas en ese mundo. Y lo peor era que…ya se estaba volviendo más poderosa que ellos juntos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se removió sobre sus finas sábanas de seda italiana intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para conciliar su sueño. Pero, por más que luchó durante largos minutos, simplemente no pudo. Harto, fastidiado, con rabia y odio lanzó sus sábanas fuera de él, y salió fuera de su cama como alma que llevaba el demonio. Pero en este caso era Lord Voldemort.

Su delgado y fino cuerpo se encontraba desnudo. Solo acostumbraba dormir en boxers. Recordó su estado al sentir como el frío se incrustaba por su piel y llegaba hasta su sistema nervioso. Soltó un gemido de rabia y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño.

Llego directo al lavamanos y abrió la llave del agua helada. Introdujo sus manos y sintió como el congelado líquido hizo efecto en su piel. Igual de fría. Esparció el agua cristalina sobre su rostro y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos. Después la soltó mirando su rostro atreves del enorme espejo que adornaba la pared de su baño.

—Deja de llorar, deja de llorar…— Suplicó levemente reteniendo su rabia — Deja de llorar, deja de llorar…!Deja de llorar, estúpida! — Gritó golpeando el lavamanos hecho de porcelana fina.

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación formando un eco estremecedor.

Draco cerró sus ojos suplicando porque _ella_ se detuviera y dejara de ser una débil. Pasaron unos minutos y la tensión en su corazón empezó a disminuir. Abrió sus ojos lentamente al recuperar su estado normal. El tiempo empezaba a empeorarlo más.

—Debes de encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible, Draco — Se dijo así mismo volviendo a mirarse en el espejo — O construir una barrera para no saber, ni sentir nada de _ella_…

Se quedó viéndose a través de esa pared de cristal por unos minutos más.

Salió de su cuarto de baño y se dirigió directo a su cama. Pero se frenó en seco al ver a su madre postrada sobre su objetivo. Esta acariciaba las sabanas de su apreciado hijo.

—Madre — Llamo el rubio obteniendo lo atención de esta.

Narcissa se giró para observarlo bajo el marco de la puerta tan guapo y elegante como siempre. Voldemort tenía razón: Draco era la único bueno de su unión con Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy caminado hacia su progenitora.

—Draco, hijo, no…no sucede nada…— Contestó poniéndose de pie e intersectar a su pequeño en el camino.

Llego hasta él y lo observó con cariño. No podía creer que su único hijo ya era todo un hombre. Creció sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta de ello. O mejor dicho, las circunstancias lo obligaron a hacerlo.

El rubio la miro con extrañez.

—Has crecido mucho, mi amor…— Expresó la rubia acariciando la mejilla pálida de su hijo. Al contacto sintió la frialdad que esta desprendía. Lo sabía…su inocente Draco había desaparecido…para siempre.

—Madre…no estoy de humor — Pero esta lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé — Espetó la mujer quien poseía una belleza impresionante — Solo quería desearte buenas noches…— Finalizó besando la mejilla de su hijo y tomando camino hacia la salida.

Draco acepto el ósculo sin reacción alguna. No sintió nada al tener a su madre cerca de él y mucho menos su contacto. Bajo su mirada al ver como su madre se retiraba para dejarlo descansar por el resto de la madrugada.

Pero antes de que la rubia desapareciera por el marco de esa puerta, hablo mirando a su hijo.

—Gracias, Draco…— Expresó haciendo que el ojigris le clavara su vista griseada como la noche.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber el ex Slytherin.

—Por salvar la vida de tu padre y la mía — Finalizó sonriendo de lado y por fin…desapareció de la habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La neblina que invadía la mañana daba indicios de que el resto del día sería extremadamente frío.

El movimiento en Mansión Manor empezó desde muy temprano. Pasos, golpes, gritos se oían por todo el lugar. Los seguidores de Lord Voldemort disfrutaban de un descanso bien merecido antes de interrumpir en el traslado de San Potter. En el cual, él no estaría.

Se colocó su túnica color verde oscuro encima de sus hombros y por último, sus guantes de cuero de dragón. Se posesiono de su varita y salió de su habitación. Con su cabello platino en movimiento al bajar las escalares, se podía apreciar como un hermoso ángel caído desterrado por tanta belleza de los cielos.

Al estar en el primer piso de su mansión, se dirigió a la sala central para encontrarse con Severus Snape. Arribo al lugar donde puedo apreciar como varios mortifagos, incluyendo a su tía Bellatrix, jugaban a la puntería con valiosos jarros antiguos pertenecientes a su propiedad. Atrevo el interior de la sala al ubicar a su padrino quien se encontraba frente a la chimenea viendo como las llamas danzaban al compás del día. Este acto provoco que todo mortio presentes se mirara entre sí burlonamente.

—Buena suerte ahí dentro, sobrinito…— Deseo la mujer soltando una carcajada la cual fue acompañada por el resto de sus compañeros.

Draco ignoro el comentario de su tía y llego hasta el longevo de cabello negro.

—¿Preparado? — Preguntó Snape sin posesionar su vista en la de su ahijado.

—Por supuesto — Contestó seguro de sus palabras.

—Bien… — Lo miro por primera vez en la mañana — Sígueme — Ordenó como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Juntos se dirigieron a la salida para ir a su destino.

—Espero y salgas vivo de ese lugar, ¿Eh, Malfoy? — Alcanzó a soltar Yaxley sonriendo con soberbia.

Después de unos minutos, Severus y Draco, salieron al jardín de la mansión para poder trasladarse.

—Toma mi brazo…— Pidió Snape manteniendo su vista fija sobre algún lugar. Draco lo tomo sin hesitar y pronto desaparición del lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus pies cayeron con peso sobre ese pantano de mala muerte. Draco tuvo que contener su respiración al sentir como ese olor putrefacto invadía sus fosas nasales. Observo a su padrino de reojo esperando sus indicaciones.

—Podrás trasladarte en cuando salgas de ese lugar — Soltó como leyendo la mente de su ahijado. Emprendió camino hacia el interior del pantano inmediatamente seguido por el rubio.

Después de unos minutos caminado y esquivado charcos de asquerosidad llegaron a su objetivo.

—Esa es la entrada a la habitación — Indicó Severus obligando al ojigris a detallar el objeto.

En su marco se podían apreciar un dorsal de espinas filosas por toda la orilla de esta. No tenía perilla y la madera estaba muy desgatada. El rubio hizo una mueca de repudio al verla.

—Anda…es hora…— Ordenó el mortifago haciendo que el joven no esperara más y se dirigiera paso firme hacia el lugar – Draco — Llamó este logrando captar la mirada del rubio — Recuerda que estaré esperándote en este mismo lugar el día que salgas por esa puerta…— Finalizó arrancándole un gesto de sonrisa a su ahijado.

Y sin decir más, la silueta Draco Malfoy desapareció de la vista sin sentimiento de Severus Snape para pasar el trago más amargo de su vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Continuara…_

¡Volví! Si, lo sé; volví pero no con un capítulo más de "Cadenas del destino".

Espero y no se molesten por emprender otra historia más, sin todavía no haber concluido la otra. Pero, quiero que me comprendan: ¡Esto de publicar nuevas historias es irresistible para mí!

Bien, creo que ya tiene una idea del rumbo de esta nueva producción. La verdad, como lo comente una vez, hare mi propio final de Harry Potter y con MI pareja favorita como protagonista. Claro, la trama está basada en las últimas dos películas, NO en los libros.

Espero buenas críticas y deseos de su parte para poder seguir publicándola.

Y sin más que agregar; me despido.

**Atte. Damián Malfoy**

**P.D**: NO abandonaré mi otra historia ¿Esta claro?


	2. Memorias

_**"Memorias"**_

La mañana de ese día se encontraba fría y perversa. Las calles de Londres muggle estaban siendo deshabitadas por los residentes del lugar. No podían pasar más días en ese sitio donde los ataques de mortifagos se agravaban día con día. Todos se encontraban empacando sus pertenencias y huyendo de ahí.

Unos ojos miel se encontraban postrados sobre su cama. Después, recorrió su linda habitación donde vivió por más de quince años. Suspiro nostálgica al saber que sería la última vez que pisaría ese lugar con sus padres recordándola.

De pronto, se oyó la voz de su madre proveniente desde la cocina.

—¡Hermione, cariño, el té está listo!

La dueña de ese nombre limpio un lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! — avisó con un nudo en la garganta.

Tomo las únicas pertenencias que llevaría con ella. Sintió un leve dolor sobre las cortadas en sus nudillos. Lo sabía. Esas heridas eran señal de que el imbécil de Malfoy había sufrido su tristeza y llanto amargo que la invadió durante la madrugada.

Observo sus manos vendadas y suspiro cansada. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido a esa maldición. Estaba agravándose al grado de que las heridas de él, también las sufría ella y viceversa. Aun que estuviese a millones y millones de kilómetros lejos uno del otro, la maldición los mantenía cada vez más cerca. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba nada concreto. Nada.

Si tan solo esa noche en Hogwarts, el muy imbécil no se hubiese atrevido a molestarla, todo…todo estaría perfecto para ese momento. Incluso, sus sentimientos por Ron.

_FLASH BACK_

_Susurraba cosas irrespetuosas dirigidas para Ron Weasley. ¿Cómo el muy imbécil se dejó besar por la zorra de Lavander Brown sin ni siquiera apartarla al instante? Sintió como su corazón se oprimió sobre su pecho al grado de privarla de respiración. Salió de ese lugar al ver como todos observaban el furtivo ósculo que Ron y Lavander protagonizaban. Dejándola a ella…en ridículo._

_No había que ser tonta para darse cuenta que todo, pero todo el colegio sabía sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Pero al parecer, el único que no se daba cuenta de ellos…era él. Unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon por sus hermosos ojos miel. Gemidos de dolor y tristeza lograron salir de sus labios formando un eco entristecedor._

_Mantuvo su vista clavada sobre el suelo sin parar de llorar por ese idiota de Ron._

_Todo eso duro poco al oír como una rastrera y cortante voz inundaba ese desolado lugar._

_La castaña alzo su vista al descubrir de quien se trataba. Se colocó rápidamente de pie en forma de retaguardia._

_—¿Qué quiere, hurón? — preguntó con su rostro endurecido y su mirada penetrante._

_—Vamos, Granger…no me digas que esa comadreja ya se cansó de estar entre tus asquerosas sabanas muggle y decidió buscar algo más…sano y puro que tú — espetó saliendo de entre la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar y caminando hacia la joven con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada burlante. Esa que amaba utilizar para hacerla enfadar._

_—¿Terminaste? — preguntó Hermione intentando controlar su enojo para no agrandar más el problema._

_Draco borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta que ya no podía provocar a la castaña tan fácilmente como lograba hacerlo en años pasado. Odiaba verla como se mostraba tan segura y vivas antes su presencia. Se suponía que debería de sentir miedo y odio. Pero ella no mostraba nada más que indiferencia hacia él._

_—Maldita asquerosa sangresucia…— insultó al momento que detuvo su andar y quedar a escasos milímetros de distancia de la Gryffindor. Quería sentir y verla temblar ante su cercanía, pero de nuevo, ella no mostro nada de lo que él quería._

_—Y tú…estúpido hijo de mortifago fracasado…— arremetió la leona._

_No paso ni un segundo al sentir como el rubio la tomo por el cuello y estampo su frágil espalda sobre el frío muro de concreto. Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir el impacto._

_—¡Suplícame, bastarda, suplícame que no te haga daño! —pidió con sus dientes apretados mirando directamente los ojos miel de su presa._

_—Ni lo pienses, estúpido…—soltó la castaña sin vacilar en su mirada._

_Draco no soporto más tanto descaro y empezó a ejercer fuerza sobre las palmas de sus manos que comenzaron apretar el cuello de la joven. Hermione sintió como la respiración se le cortaba a cada segundo que pasa y sin saber cómo…le dio un golpe en el pecho a su verdugo e hizo que algo dentro de su túnica estallara y cortara su mano. El rubio la soltó automáticamente obligado a retroceder dos pasos hacia atrás._

_—¡Eres una imbécil, Granger! —grito el príncipe de Slytherin buscando rápidamente dentro de su fina túnica y descubriendo que la poción que tardo semanas en madurar estaba hecha mierda gracias a la ratón de biblioteca._

_Hermione al liberarse de su opresor respiro bocanadas de aire para estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco. Después, sintió como su palma punzaba descontroladamente, pero sin sentir nada de dolor. La observó al ver como la herida se fue cicatrizando al momento. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

_—Eh, Granger…—llamó haciendo que la ojimiel colocara su vista en él._

_De pronto, observó como el rubio se golpeó en la mejilla levemente._

_—¿Qué haces inepto? — le pregunto extrañada al ver como se golpeaba a él mismo._

_De nuevo, el ojigris golpeo su mejilla con más fuerza que la castaña soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el golpe en su propia mejilla._

_—Funciona…— susurró el heredero de la fortuna malfoy orgulloso de su logro._

_—¿Q-qué fue eso? — preguntó confundida._

_—Descuida, el efecto durará solo un par de semanas…—finalizo dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar._

_—¡Espera! —ordenó Hermione sin entender nada. ¿Cuál efecto? ¿Semanas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

_Draco hizo caso omiso a su petición._

_—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó Hermione caminado hacia él._

_—Se supone que tú eres la inteligente…averígualo por ti sola…—finalizo desapareciendo de la vista extrañada de su enemiga._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Hermione salió de su habitación y se dirigió escalera abajo para llegar a la sala donde tomaría el té con sus padres…como acostumbraban hacerlo los viernes. Observo a ambos espalda a ella.

—Lo siento —susurró con sus ojos llorosos y con su varita apuntando hacia ellos — _Obliviate_—conjuro con el dolor más profundo de su corazón.

Hecho un último vistazo a su hogar y salió de su casa…por última vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus ojos azules expresaban tristeza. Observaba como las plantas de su amplio terreno se movían a causa del viento. El anochecer estaba a punto de caer. Y la hora de su misión se acercaba.

—Ron, cariño, ya pronto estará lista la cena —expresó Molly Weasley desde el interior de la madriguera.

El pelirrojo no espeto nada y siguió meditando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vacío.

Así se encontraba la casa de sus tíos Durdleys. Estos hacía apenas un par de horas que habían abandonado el lugar en el cual habían vivido por más de 20 años. La casa se encontraba vacía y sin amueblado. Todo…absolutamente todo se había llevado. A excepción de él. Del cual huían para salvar sus miserables vidas.

Harry Potter se encontraba postrado sobre su cama acompañado por su fiel mascota Hedwig. El único que nunca lo abandonaba en las buenas y en las malas. Bueno, también tenía a Ron y Hermione, y otro más quienes luchaban por mantenerlo seguro y a salvo de ya-saben-quien. Acaricio a su mascota provocando un escalofrío en ella la cual se acurruco en su cuerpo. El niño que vivió sonrió con alegría.

No obstante, los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su mente de nuevo. Recordaba como el ser que más apreciaba en la faz del mundo mágico era impactado por un avada kedavra por parte del ser que más odiaba en la vida: Severus Snape. En ese momento, se juró a si mismo rastrear y cazar a ese mortifago de mierda y acabarlo con sus propias manos. Y lo haría después de acabar con Lord Voldemort.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse escalera abajo. Llego hasta su objetivo y la abrió. Sonrió con nostalgia al observar el sótano en el cual había dormido por más de diez años hasta que Albus Dumbledore mando una carta de amenaza a sus tíos para que lo acomodaran en un lugar digno.

De pronto, escucho como la perilla de la puerta principal era girada lentamente como esperando a cerciorarse que el lugar estuviese vacío. Harry rápidamente apago las luces del lugar y tomo su varita para defenderse de algún ataque posible de seguidores del señor oscuro. El azabache salió completamente del sótano y se dirigió lentamente con varita en alto hacia la puerta. La cual se abrió segundos después dejando ver a Alastor Moody.

—Ahí estas —hablo Moody golpeando su bastón contra el suelo e indicando que el lugar estaba vacío. Este se abrió paso para dejar entrar al resto.

Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando unos brazos femeninos lo rodearon con amor. No tuvo tiempo de ver quien era, pero con solo de aspirar el olor a vainilla que desprendía su persona supo de inmediato que se trataba de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

—Gracias a Merlín, estás bien…—espetó la castaña llenando de besos el rostro de su mejor amigo.

El Gryffindor separo sus labios para pronunciar palabra, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Harry…—hablo Ron abrazando a su amigo con cariño.

—Sí, estoy bien…—por fin puedo hablar el joven azabache.

—Harry —exclamó un hombre altísimo y con una barba impresiónate.

—¡Hagrid! —gritó el moreno abrazando al gigante.

—Mudándote ¿Eh? Potter —espetó Fred entrando al interior de la sala.

—Claro que no, solo está remodelando, ¿No es así? — habló George pasando de largo frente al moreno.

Harry sonrió alegre por tener a todos ahí.

—Hola, hijo…—saludo Arthur Weasley palmeando el hombro del ojiverde.

—Hola, Harry…—habló Lupin Remus acompañado de su esposa, Nymphadora Tonks.

El dueño de ese nombre asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Harry Potter…—nombró un joven alto, pelirrojo y de cabello largo —Bill Weasley —se presentó al ser la primera vez que ambos se veían.

—Mucho gusto…—aceptó el azabache el saludo —Fleur.

—Hola, Harry…—saludo la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla del ojiverde.

—Potter —habló por ultimo un hombre alto y de color quien le sonrió de lado.

—Señor Shacklebolt —pronunció el joven mirándolo con respeto.

—Bien…—habló Alastor captando la atención de todos los presentes —Recuerden que nadie está aquí a la fuerza y que…

—Si me permites, Moody —interrumpió un hombre calvo y de mediana estatura al fondo del lugar —Yo si estoy aquí al a fuerza —Harry lo miro sin saber quién era —Oh, Mundugus Fletcher, señor Potter y gran admirador suyo —El ojiverde sonrió nervioso.

—¡Cállate, Mundugus! —ordenó el auror harto de las idioteces de ese hombre —Como decía, estamos aquí para trasladar a Harry a un lugar seguro…

—¿Qué? —pronunció el joven —No, no quiero que se expongan por mi culpa —argumentó Harry con temor.

—Le dije que no cedería tan fácil…—habló Hermione captando la atención del niño que vivió. Los nudillos vendados de su amiga captaron toda su atención ¿Se habría cortado o qué?

—Granger —espetó Moody obligando a la ojimiel a caminar hacia el ojiverde y tomar unos cabellos de él.

—¡Auch, Hermione! —se quejó Harry sobando su nuca adolorida por el robo.

La Gryffindor colocó el cabello de su amigo dentro de una posición.

—Para los que nunca han tomado miltijugos quiero avisarles que sabe a pipi de dragón — informó dándole primero el líquido a Fred.

Y de ahí, paso a manos de George, Fleur, Mundugus, Ron y por último a Hermione.

Harry solo observaba como sus amigos adoptaban su apariencia física. Eso era sorprendente.

—Colóquense estas prendas —ordenó Moody.

—Harry, sí que estás ciego —espetó Hermione colocándose las gafas redondas de su amigo.

—Harry —llamó Ojoloco.

—¡Sí! —corearon los siete Potter.

—El auténtico —pidió recargando sus manos sobre su bastón.

—Aquí —llamo el león alzando su mano y apareciendo al final del lugar a un lado de Hagrid.

—Irás con Hagrid y tú, Mundugus…vendrás conmigo — señaló al hombre con la apariencia de Harry Potter.

Todos se encontraban en la calle Privet Drive esperando para elevarse en el aire y dirigirse a la madriguera, hogar de la familia Weasley.

—¿!Listos! —pPregunto Moody recibiendo una señal de afirmación por parte del resto —¡Ahora! —exclamó obligando a todos a elevarse por los cielos e ir a su destino.

Sin saber que serían traicionados en el transcurso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Molly y su hija, Ginny se encontraba fuera de su hogar esperando el arribo de sus amigos. La pelirroja menor sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora al no saber cómo saldría la misión. Si Harry aparecería frente a ella con vida o sin…ella. Un suspiro escapo por los labios rosados de Ginevra cuando observo como Hadrig y Harry eran los primeros en llegar al lugar.

—¡Harry! —gritó la ojiazul lazándose a los brazos de su amado quien la acepto con alegría — estás bien…me alegra tanto…—no pudo seguir manifestando su alegría por que los labios del azabache capturaron los de la pelirroja en un beso apasionado.

Molly sonrió de lado al ver que por fin el cabezota de Harry se había dado por vencido y aceptado el amor tan grande que sentía por su hija quien moría por él.

El beso fue corto pero apasionado. Como si sus vidas dependiera de eso. Aun que, si lo hacía.

De pronto, Remus apareció con George en brazos.

—Oh, mi hijo —expresó Molly llamando la atención de los presentes.

Harry y Ginny se percataron de que el gemelo estaba herido.

—Fuimos traicionados…—avisó Lupin entregándole el cuerpo del pelirrojo a Hagrid quien lo llevo al interior de la casa.

Ya dentro, el ex profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras tomo al verdadero Harry por los hombros y lo estampo contra los cálidos muros de la madriguera.

Ginny grito sorpresivamente.

—¿!Qué fue lo que te di a probar cuando te desmayaste en mi despacho el primer día de clases! —preguntó histérico al saber que los habían traicionado.

—¿!Qué! — preguntó el Gryffindor confundido.

—¿!Qué fue, maldita sea! —volvió a cuestionar el licántropo.

—¡Chocolate, fue un trozo de chocolate! —contestó Harry desesperado.

Remus bajo su varita y oyó como pasos se acercaban a la madriguera. Salió hecho una furia. Harry y Ginny le siguieron el paso. El auror se topó con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione veía tras del hombre de color.

Ambos aurores se amenazaron con sus varitas.

—¿Últimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore nos dijo a los dos en la última reunión de la Orden? — interrogó Lupin esperanzado de por fin poder identificar al traidor que casi los mata a todos.

—Harry Potter es nuestra mejor esperanza. Confíen en él —contestó correctamente el auror.

El niño que vivió corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Harry al romper el abrazo.

—Sí, perfectamente —contestó la castaña acariciando la mejilla de su hermano. Como ella lo llamaba.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Harry al tomar las pequeñas manos de su amiga entre las suyas y observar sus vendas.

Hermione reacciono al momento.

—Ahm…eh…este…—tartamudeó antes la mirada atónica de su amigo. Gracias a Merlín, la llegada de Nympha y Ron capto la atención de su amigo.

—Mi amor…—espetó la bicolor al ver a su marido a salvo.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione llegando al pelirrojo y abrazándolo. Su afecto de hermana la obligo a hacerlo.

—Lo hizo muy bien, sino hubiera sido por él, nosotros no estuviésemos aquí —felicitó la aurora haciendo que Harry corriera hacia el par de jóvenes a pocos metros de distancia de él.

—¡Los quiero, chicos! — finalizó Harry Potter mirando a sus amigos con amor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Arthur y Fred ya se encontraba con el resto de su familia. Todos los presentes se encontraban angustiados por el estado de George quien estaba siendo curado por su madre.

En ese momento, Bill junto con Fleur arribaron a la madriguera. Harry, al ver al pelirrojo mayor, se percató de la expresión de su rostro la cual daba señales de que no traía buenas noticias. Se acercó a él con temor.

—¿Qué paso? —quiso saber inmediatamente.

—Ojoloco está muerto —soltó provocando un quejido sorpresivo por parte de los presentes — Mundugus huyo al ver a los cientos de morifagos que los embistieron.

Harry se tensó. Sintió como su sangre hirvió de coraje y odio al saber que otra vida más se había cobrado por su culpa. Su mente se bloqueó y tomo camino fuera de la madriguera. Ginny siguió los pasos de su amado y junto con ella su hermano y Hermione.

.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó la pelirroja alcanzando al Gryffindor quien estaba a punto de introducirse entre los grandes matorrales. El ojiverde la ignoro —¡James Potter! —gritó Ginny enojada y harta de esa situación.

Ese nombre obligo al azabache a frenar y girarse para ver a la ojiazul. Para ver a la mujer que amaba como estúpido. Sintió más rabia al ver como la joven soltaba lágrimas de dolor por su culpa. No solo la dañaba con su amor, sino que uno de sus hermanos estuvo a punto de morir a causa suya. No podía seguir con esa situación.

—No puedes irte —suplicó la leona acercándose hasta el ojiverde con cuidado.

Ron y Hermione observaban en silencio la escena. Ellos no tenían por qué interferir en su conversación. No en ese momento.

—No, Ginny, no puedo quedarme más en este lugar —dijo mirándola con preocupación —No puedo seguir arriesgando más vidas por mi culpa — la pelirroja se acercó más a él —Ojoloco está muerto. Sirius está muerto. Dumbledore está muerto…—este último nombre causo una gran tristeza en los presentes — Y todos ellos por mi culpa. —confesó al momento que la hermana de Ron lo abrazo con fuerza —Es momento de que enfrente mis problemas yo solo — finalizó observando como sus amigos lo miraban.

—¿Y crees que yéndote lograras evitar más muertes? — preguntó Ron harto de esa estúpida actitud que su amigo había adoptado.

—Ron…—susurró Hermione un poco confundida.

Harry no dijo nada.

—Disculpa, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que esta guerra dejo de ser personal —informó el pelirrojo sabiendo que tanto Harry como Hermione entendería el fondo de esa pregunta —Harry, entiende, ya no solo eres tú…sino el resto del mundo mágico.

—Harry…—pronunció la castaña atreviéndose a intervenir —Ron tiene razón…no evitarás nada al irte y dejarte a la intemperie solo y desprotegido…—decía mirándolo con tristeza —Por favor…regresemos todos adentro y planeemos nuevas estrategias para combatir a ya-sabes-quien —pidió la ojimiel con sus brazos cruzados y observando de reojo a Ron.

—Por favor…—suplicó Ginevra Weasley tomando las mejillas de su amado con amor.

¡Maldita sea! Exclamo el moreno interiormente. Suspiro derrotado y por fin entro en razón.

—Está bien…— soltó provocando una sonrisa de lado entre sus amigos y novia.

.

Los cuatro jóvenes ingresaron al interior de la madriguera para integrarse al resto del equipo. Harry y Ginny venían prensado de la mano mientras que Ron y Hermione solo venían muy cerca uno del otro. El pelirrojo sentía el odio que la castaña desprendía aun por él. Y no la culpaba, la había dejado en ridículo frente a todo el colegio al empezar una relación amorosa con Lavander. Lamentablemente se había percatado de ello muy tarde, al darse cuenta de lo obsesionada que esa loca estaba con él y creía que aún lo está.

—Harry…—llamó Lupin al ver el regreso de su misión —…me alegra que este de regreso…necesito hablar contigo y…con el resto también —informó el auror provocando angustia entre los presentes.

El niño que vivió no espeto nada en forma para que el licántropo prosiguiera su discurso.

—Es sobre Draco Malfoy…

Ese nombre provoco una reacción inmediata en la castaña que hasta el jefe de la familia Weasley noto en Hermione. El pelirrojo miro a la joven confundido por la reacción de hacía unos segundos.

—¿Está bien, Hermione? —preguntó Nymphadora quien estaba más cerca de ella.

—S-si…—contestó la ojimiel nerviosamente.

—¿Qué hay con ese imbécil? — quiso saber Ron antes que su amigo.

—Todo…—contestó Lupin.

—Creemos que Draco fue promovido de puesto —habló Nympha mirando al trio dorado —. Una fuente muy confiable nos informó, ayer, que mi primo fue nombrado la mano derecha de…Lord Voldemort — siguió provocando una furia por parte de Harry y Ron.

Hermione no pudo seguir oyendo ese discurso y rápidamente tomo camino al baño de la casa. Harry y Ron notaron esa extraña actitud en su amiga, pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia, por el momento.

Ginny siguió los pasos de su amiga hacia el objetivo de esta.

—No creo nada —habló Harry mirando a Lupin —. Ese cobarde no tuvo las agallas suficientes para pronunciar esas palabras cuando tuvo a Dumbledore frente a él, ¿Cómo demonios se ganó la confianza de ese estúpido de Voldemort sin ni siquiera ameritarlo?

—Harry, el punto aquí no es si tuvo las agallas o no…sino que tu vida corre más peligro de lo que ya está…- indico Remus mirando a Arthur.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿De qué tengo que tener cuidado de Malfoy? —preguntó sin entender nada - ¿Por qué?

—Draco fue sometido a…la habitación del tiempo —contestó Nympha.

—¿Habitación del tiempo? —repitió Ronald —¿Qué es eso?

—La habitación del tiempo era un mito cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts —relató Lupin — . Muchos creían que se inventó para provocar temor en los estudiantes y que no se acercaran al pantano de Greib. Pero, hace poco descubrimos que no era un mito, sino que realmente ese lugar si existe.

—¿Y qué sucede ahí dentro? — preguntó Harry.

—Escuche que ese lugar fue creado especialmente por magos de corazones negros y que solo hechiceros y magos con esa misma maldad podían perpetrar en el lugar —ahora fue el turno de Arthur Weasley —, es especialmente para que magos oscuros desarrollen sus habilidades y creen nuevas – Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué consecuencias traer el salir de ahí? —preguntó Ron queriendo saber más.

—La única consecuencia es que…te vuelvas invencible —soltó Nympha abrazando a su marido por los hombros.

—¿Conocen a alguien que haya pisado ese lugar? —preguntó Harry.

Nympha, Lupin y Arthur asintieron.

—¿Quién?

—Severus Snape…

.

Hermione cerró la puerta en cuanto entro al baño de la casa. No pudo expresar su dolor oír como el estúpido de Malfoy había sido promovido de cargo. A un cargo que lo tendría atado por el resto de su vida al lado oscuro. No supo en que momento esos sentimientos por el hurón la empezaron a embargar a cada momento.

Tomo asiento sobre el retrete de hacer al mismo tiempo que alzaba su manga y observaba su nuevo corte en el antebrazo.

—Uno más para tu colección, Hermione — susurró para sí misma.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ahí lo vio. Sentado sobre las escaleras que daban directo al tercer piso._

_Salió a ser su ronda de perfecta como todas las noches rogando que esa noche, en específica, el rubio de pacotilla mantuviera sus bolas fuera de acción. No soportaba sentir como descargaba su ira sobre otras mujeres. Eso se estaba agravando más. Había buscado información sobre la maldición que Malfoy elaboro y que, desgraciadamente, a ella le habían tocado las consecuencias._

_Hasta en la sección prohibida busco, pero nada. Todos los libros le daban exactamente la misma información: que su efecto duraba un par de semanas, que si la persona que elaboro la posición sufría daños, la otra que había tomado también sufriría, etc., etc._

_¡Estaba harta de todo eso! ¡Cansada al máximo!_

_Y caminado por el último pasillo de su ronda, lo vio. Ahí, tan quitado de la pena como siempre._

_Se acercó a él con paso veloz y desprendiendo una rabia incontrolable._

_—¡A ti te andaba buscando, hurón! —soltó la leona deteniendo su andar a una distancia considerable lejos del rubio. No quería que el incidente de la primera vez se repitiera. Duro semanas en que las huellas digitales del ojigris desaparecieran de su piel._

_Draco rodo sus ojos con exasperación y se colocó de pie. No estaba de humor para soportar al ratón de biblioteca. Pero sabía que estaba rodeado y que no podría escapar tan fácilmente de ella. La miro con perversidad._

_—¿Qué quieres, sangresucia? —preguntó el Slytherin observando que la joven había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que se toparon._

_—Dijiste que duraría un par de semanas, pero para tu información ya pasaron dos meses y no encuentro nada concreto a tu estúpida poción, ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando? — preguntó sin hacer pausas en su discurso._

_—¡Vaya! —exclamó el rubio burlonamente —La sabelotodo no pudo con mi poción…era de esperarse — confesó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a su otra mitad._

_—Quiero que me desde la solución a este problema, ¡ya! —gritó Hermione retrocediendo dos pasos hacia tras para impedir el acercamiento de su enemigo._

_—Para tu información, no la hay — espetó sonriendo con soberbia._

_—¿Qué? —expresó la ojimiel entrecerrando sus ojos._

_—Lo que oíste, impura —insultó el ojigris —. Para que la poción hubiese surtido efecto SOLO por una par de semanas, era ingiriéndola, pero en tu caso…fue por sangre —decía haciendo que la mente de la castaña se trastornara y quedará en un estado de shock._

_Tan fuerte fue el impacto que la joven no reacciono al tacto del príncipe de Slytherin quien la tomo por la quijada y la obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Hermione se encontraba como muñeca de trapo: se dejó hacer sin protestar._

_El mortifago acerco sus pálidos labios al oído de la joven y susurro._

_—Has hecho un pacto de sangre, Granger…y con el mismo demonio —pronunció el rubio depositando un amargo y frio beso sobre los labios carmín de su presa._

_Y su alma gemela…para siempre._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y ahí fue la primera vez que él la beso. De muchas.

Tomo un par de vendas provenientes de la caja de emergencias de la familia Weasley. Comenzó a curar su herida al estilo muggle. No tenía ganas de usar magia. Un par de minutos en su tarea y término con éxito.

La voz de su mejor amiga resonó por el pequeño lugar.

—¿Hasta cuándo le dirás a Harry y a mi hermano sobre tu condición? —preguntó Ginny con su mirada llena de angustia. Había alcanzado a ver la profunda herida de la joven. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo más.

—Ginny…a-aun no lo sé…quizá nunca —contestó colocándose de pie y mirando su reflejo a través de esa pared de cristal.

—Hermione…no puedes prolongar esto más… ¿Cómo explicaras los leves rasguños en tu rostro y brazos? ¿Eh? Estamos en verano…no puedes ocultarlo más bajo esos suéteres calientes…— espetó al pelirroja sabiendo el problema de su amiga.

—Ya sabré…que inventar…—la castaña se giró para verla.

—¿Contéstame algo? —pidió la mejor de los Weasleys —¿Has intento buscar más información para desprenderte por fin de Malfoy?

Hermione respiro agitadamente delatándose a sí misma. Llevo una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suerte color rosa. La pelirroja pareció ver como la ojimiel apretaba algo sobre el interior. Lo sabía. Pero ella se negaba a usarla.

—Siempre has tenido la solución contigo ¿No es así? —preguntó Ginny acercándose a su amiga.

La castaña la miro con tristeza. La Gryffindor tomo un rizo de su amiga y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Hermione bajo su mirada sin dejar de presionar el objeto entre sus dedos.

—¿Lo quieres? —cuestionó ojiazul.

Hermione no dudo ni un segundo y asintió con su cabeza.

Ginevra sonrió de lado.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó de nuevo.

Esa pregunta para Hermione fue una alerta. ¿Qué si lo amaba?

Aun no lo sabía.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¡Hola, chicas!<p>

Bien, veo por ahí que esta historia comenzó a gustar y me alegra. Debo confesar que el emprendimiento de esta nueva historia surgió a causa de una amiga mía muy querida y amada por mí, su nombre: Cristina Félix Mercado. El próximo martes es su cumpleaños #21 y decidí escribirle este pequeño detalle. He de aclarar que a ella no le gusta la pareja Draco/Hermione, ella es adoradora de la pareja Ron/Hermione. Por esa razón, esta historia se basara en los guiones originales de la última película de Harry Potter. El amor entre Ron y Hermione estará presente todo el tiempo que dure mi historia que no creo que duré más de 30 capítulos como las dos pasadas que he escrito. Aun no se alteren; tengo planeado no más de 30 capítulos, pero, si esta historia pega como las otras, tengan por seguro que serán más de 30; se los prometo.

Bueno, he de aclarar que aunque en esta historia haya mucho Romione; esto es **DRAMIONE** ¿Ok?

También, he decidido dividir la historia como en las películas. En este momento, solo tengo terminada la primera parte de Harry Potter, si, ya tengo los capítulos terminados. Solo falta corregirlos y modificarlos. Por ahí alguien me pregunto que cada cuando publicaría, bien, como ya lo leyeron ya tengo todos los capítulos terminados. El que publique depende de ustedes y sus comentarios ¿Va?

Bien, mis nenas, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulos que, quiero imaginar, que respondió algunas de sus dudas del primer capítulo.

¡Ah! También quiero agregar algo más. Sé que en algunos capítulos las voy a confundir un poco en base a la relación de Draco y Hermione. No se desesperen, es parte de la trama, y he de confesar que hasta a mí me confunde cuando estoy escribiendo. Pero recuerden:** ES UN DRAMIONE.**

Gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron la delicadeza de dejar sus comentarios en el primer capítulo. Las amo mis dramioneras!

**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**


	3. Imaginarte

_**"Imaginarte"**_

—¡Vamos…a la cuenta de tres! —grito Arthur Weasley con su varita en alto —¡Una…dos…tres! – ordeno haciendo que sus hijos lo imitarán en el acto.

El día era alegre y encantador. La boda de Bill y Fleur se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas. Era un bonito momento para celebrar y pasar un día agradable con toda la familia reunida.

—¿Qué demonios hace el ministro de magia aquí? —pregunto George observando al longevo que captó la atención del resto de sus familiares.

.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento sobre el sillón más largo de la sala. Las preguntas invisibles y los murmullos no dejaban de propagarse por el resto del lugar. El trio dorado se miró entre si un poco extrañado y sin entender lo que el ministro de magia hacia ahí.

El longevo coloco sus pertenencias encima de la mesa de madera que lo dividía de los jóvenes magos. La castaña alzo su mirada al ver como el ministro hacia frotar con magia un viejo pergamino. Con rapidez, dedujo todo la situación y el por qué el longevo estaba ahí.

—Yo, Albus Dumbledore, en uso de mis facultades mentales —el ministro emprendió la lectura obligando a los interesados en descifrar su visita: Dumbledore les había dejado herencia —.Dejo en manos de Ronald Bilius Weasley…—nombró haciendo que tanto Hermione como Harry colocaran su vista en él —Mi deslumbrador para que alumbre e ilumine la más negra obscuridad donde quiera que se encuentre —entregó el pequeño objeto al pelirrojo.

Este lo tomo con alegría. Albus Dumbledore lo había tomado en consideración para su testamento. Eso era…maravillosamente brillante.

—A Hermione Jane Granger…—la dueña de este nombre presto toda atención en su nombramiento —…le dejo Los cuentos de Beeble —dijo el ministro haciendo entrega del libro. La joven lo acepto con encanto —para que la sabiduría y la grandeza enriquezca su mente —finalizó.

—¿Se puede más? —bromeó el ojiazul observando a la castaña con burla.

Hermione le dedico una mirada fulminante y llena de odio. Ron aclaro su garganta y regreso su vista al ministro con un poco de temor al notar esa pesada mirada en él. Harry sonrió de lado con burla al notar la molestia de su mejor amiga por el comentario que hizo su amigo.

—Y…a Harry James Potter — el niño que vivió prestó toda atención hacia el ministro —. Le dejo la Snitch dorada que atrapo en su primer partido de Quidditch como buscador —entregó con cuidado.

Harry la tomo entre sus manos y al momento se abrió para él. El joven sonrió de lado y miro a sus amigos quienes también sonreían de alegría junto a él.

—Esto es todo de mi parte…—informó el ministro de magia guardando todas sus pertenencias al momento que se colocaba de pie.

El trio lo imito en forma de respeto. El ojiverde hablo antes de que el longevo pudiera desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Es todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore dejo para nosotros? — preguntó haciendo que Hermione lo mirara extrañada por la forma en que su amigo formulo la pregunta. ¿Acaso dudaba del impecable ministro de magia?

El longevo sonrió de lado y observo al joven.

—¿Acaso duda de mi profesión, señor Potter? —preguntó el señor de cabello corto y negro —. Bueno, Albus le dejo la espada de Gryffindor, pero está le pertenece…

—A Harry —intervino Hermione —. Le pertenece a Harry. Se mostró ante él en la cámara de los secretos. Es suya —enfatizó la leona convencida de sus argumentos.

—De hecho, la espada se pudo presentar ante cualquier digno Gryffindor —indicó el ministro —. Y si tuviera la oportunidad de dársela, no podría, el paradero de la espada es desconocida por el ministerio de magia —finalizó mirando al trio dorado severamente.

El ministro sonrió de lado. En ese momento, algo sobre el rostro de Hermione llamo su atención.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? —preguntó observando exactamente sobre su mejilla derecha —Su mejilla está sangrando —avisó obligando que las miradas de sus amigos repararan en ella.

La castaña llevo sus dedos al área mencionada para comprobar la teoría del ministro. Y en efecto, sus delgados dedos se llenaron de sangre que pudo notar al observar su mano.

—Yo…lo siento…—se disculpó la ojimiel caminando rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados por el acto. ¿Cómo se habría cortado sin estar expuesta a nada?

—Mi deber termino en este lugar…con permiso, jóvenes —se despidió Rufus Scrimgeour.

.

Hermione llego hasta su objetivo y entro en el sin más miramientos. Rápidamente se dirigió al espejo para observar su herida. Otra más. Sintió un leve ardor sobre su cortadura provocado por una pequeña ráfaga de viento que entro por la pequeña ventana del lugar.

Eso la obligo a recordar la primera vez que sintió miedo. Miedo provocado por los sentimientos de ese hurón de pacotilla.

_FLASH BACK_

_Lo vio. A ese mendigo pelirrojo aceptando los arrumacos de su estúpida novia Lavander. _

_Harry y ella se dirigían a la siguiente clase, la cual Ron no tomo, que era la última del día. En ese momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que no fueran las palabras de ese estúpido niño mimado de Malfoy. Busco otras alternativas que le dieran la esperanza de poder romper esa extraña conexión con él. Pero se había dado por vencida al descubrir que no la había. _

_Unos días más tarde, encontró un libro donde existía una sola opción para romper ese hechizo, pero tardaría meses en elaborarla o tal vez…años. Eso…tenía que hablarlo con Malfoy de inmediato. _

—_Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que ir a vomitar…_—_avisó la castaña retrocediendo unos pasos y regresar por su camino._

_Creyó ver como Ron había notado su presencia entre la multitud, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. _

_Seco sus saladas lágrimas como el sabor del mar. Ya no soportaba más esa maldita situación. Tenía que hacer algo para arrancarse a ese maldito cabeza de zanahoria que solo lograba herirla con sus estúpidas demostraciones de cariño frente a ella. _

_¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuanto la hería cada segundo que pasaba al lado de esa niña tonta de Lavander? ¿Qué no percibía sus celos en el aire al ver como se besa con ella? ¿Qué no podía aceptar de una maldita vez sus sentimientos por ella…como ella lo había hecho ya al principio del curso por él?_

_¿Qué no…? _

_De pronto, sintió como una opresión en su pecho comenzó a privarla de oxígeno. ¿Qué ocurría? Era provocado por su estado emocional o qué demonios. Y reflexionado un poco…recordó a cierta persona rubia que ahora formaba parte de su vida._

_¿Acaso él estaba sintiendo…miedo? Era lo único que podía describir al sentir esa tristeza en su pecho. _

_Decidió salir en busca del mortifago._

_Lo encontró postrado sobre las escaleras que daban directo al tercer piso…de nuevo. Se detuvo un poco extrañada al ver su expresión de rostro. ¿Acaso estaba…llorando? Se preguntó la castaña al percibir los hermosos ojos grises del rubio húmedos._

_Disculpa…¿Dije hermosos? Se retractó la joven._

_Hablo para hacerse notar ante él._

—_¿Tienes miedo? _—_¿Pero qué demonios dijo? Se preguntó al notar su estupidez. No supo cómo demonios esa pregunta salió por sus labios…fue casi como…involuntario. _

_Se llevó las manos para cubrir sus labios en forma de disculpa._

_Draco rápidamente la observo y se colocó de pie. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿Qué si tenía miedo? ¡Claro que lo tenía! Necesitaba encontrar una solución para que esa estúpida no se enterar de sus planes si esa poción seguía desarrollándose con fuerza. Y de pronto una necesidad de humillarla se apodero de él._

—_¿Y tú? _—_le preguntó acorralando su cuerpo contra el suyo sin hesitar. _

_Hermione abrió sus ojos y se paralizo por la cercanía del joven. No podía evitar adoptar ese estado cuando el rubio la miraba de ese modo. Quiso gritarle, insultarlo, golpearlo, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no demonios? Respiraba agitadamente._

—_Oh, sí, inmunda…me tienes miedo…_—_susurró el ojigris acercando sus labios peligrosamente sobre los labios carmín de su presa_—…_puedo olerlo…puedo sentirlo…_—_dijo a milímetros de distancia sobre sus labios._

_Draco sonrió con burla al notar como seguía provocando miedo sobre el ratón de biblioteca. En cierto modo…ella lo hacía sentirse poderoso e invencible. Y…no sabía porque. Desde que esa poción perpetro la palma de su mano…siento miedo al pensar en las consecuencias. Y supo…que jamás podría desprenderse de ella._

_Y…no se equivocó._

_El príncipe de Slytherin la observo por última vez directamente a los ojos sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa. Ella también lo desafío con la vista…y es que, era lo único que podía permanecer intacto en ella sin que la cercanía del rubio la alterara por completo. Draco se alejó de la joven sin agregar nada más que dispuesto a irse, pero la dulce voz de ella lo hizo detenerse en seco. _

—_He encontrado una solución para esto…_—_informó la castaña por fin pronunciando palabra. _

_El platino se alertó al oír eso. Su silencio dio luz verde para que la ojimiel siguiera con su relato._

—_El antídoto puede tardar en madurar…_—_dijo mirando la dorada cabellera de su enemigo._

_El siguió de espalda a ella sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla de nuevo. _

_-¿Cuándo tiempo? – pregunto. _

—_De meses hasta…un año…_—_finalizó esperando la reacción por su parte._

_La castaña no tuvo que esperar a verla físicamente, ya que el sentimiento de miedo se volvió apoderar de ella. ¿Acaso Malfoy…tenía miedo de cortar toda conexión con ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

—_Bien…_—_fue lo único que pronuncio antes de desaparecer de la vista color miel de la leona. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Limpio su herida antes de que esta se complicara más al tener contacto con el exterior. Suspiro preocupada.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué te está sucediendo? —preguntó esperando que el aire le diera la respuesta.

No obstante, una voz que conocía a la perfección pronuncio su nombre a través de la puerta. Hermione sintió un dejo de molestia. Aun no estaba preparada para mantener una conversación con él. Es más…no quería tenerla…por el momento.

—Hermione… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ron recargando su frente sobre el pedazo de madera.

La castaña tardo unos segundos en contestar.

—Si…en seguida salgo…—finalizó volviéndose a mirada sobre el espejo.

Lo único importante para ella en ese momento era…Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La gran carpa color blanca se encontraba iluminada al estilo siglo XV. Los invitados disfrutaban de una velada romántica al ver como la feliz pareja de recién casados bailaba en el centro de la pista. Nada más bonito para celebrar en esos tiempos de oscuridad que una boda.

La más sagrada unión entre el hombre y la mujer.

Harry se encontraba bebiendo un copa de whisky al momento que observo al amor de su vida entrar del brazo de su mejor amiga, Hermione. Se miraba hermosa con ese vestido que el mismo había ayudado a colocar en el cuarto de la pelirroja. Sonrió al recordar como George los atrapo en el acto, pero juro no decir nada ya que entendía el amor loco y adolescente que estaba viviendo.

Ginny susurro algo al oído de la castaña y se alejó de ella para acercarse al moreno. Este dejo de lado su trago y se concentró en su llegada ante él. La ojiazul le sonrió al estar completamente cerca de él.

—Te miras guapísimo…—expresó la miembro menor de los Weasley llevando sus manos al cuello del ojiverde para acomodarlo delicadamente.

Harry tomo sus pecosas manos entre las gruesas suyas y la observo con amor.

—Y tú te ves estupendamente maravillosa…—halagó besando las pequeñas manos de su amada.

Ginevra sonrió con alegría ¿No podía ser más perfecto?

Y sin poder resistirse más uno del otro, unieron sus labios en un beso lento y apasionado. Ya no importaba que el resto los observara con encanto. Solo querían demostrarse el grande amor que sentía uno por el otro.

Ese momento duro menos de lo pensado ya que la dulce y tiene voz de una rubia interrumpió el acto. Harry y Ginny se separaron para ver a la persona que irrumpió en su bello momento y descubrieron a Luna Lovegood fundida en un hermoso vestido color mostaza. Los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano con amor y le sonrieron con alegría.

—Luna…estas aquí…—expresó Ginny mirando a la rubia.

—Hola…—saludó la Ravenclaw a ambos —…no puedo evitar sentir su amor en el aire —informó la ojiazul haciendo que Harry y Ginny se miraron con burla.

—¡Señor, Potter! — Llamó un hombre rubio de cabello largo y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Harry lo observo al denotar de quien se podría tratar —Soy Xenophilius Lovegood, editor de el Quisquilloso y padre de Luna —se presentó extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, señor Lovegood —espetó el niño que vivió tomando el saludo del rubio.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter…—dijo Xenophilius acercándose un poco al joven quien puedo observar un extraño collar con un dije raro sobre el pecho de este —nosotros lo apoyamos y creemos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estar cerca —finalizó alejándose del azabache haciendo que este lo mirara aturdido al oír ese sobrenombre por primera vez en el día.

Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando Luna lo interrumpió.

—Vamos, papá, Harry no quiere hablar con nosotros en este momento —indicó la rubia tomando del brazo a su padre y alejándose de ellos.

—Suerte en todo lo que haga señor Potter —finalizó el hombre con vestimentas raras…igual que su hija.

.

Hermione se encontraba fundida en un hermoso vestido color rojo que hacía resaltar sus curvas de infarto. No lo eligió por eso…sino porque fue el único que pudo llenarle el ojo al verlo por primera vez a través de ese aparador en una tienda muggle. No tenía ánimos de bailar o de platicar con alguien y mucho menos que el tarado de Ron se le acercara para empezar una discusión como acostumbraron a hacerlo a principios del año pasado en Hogwarts.

En ese momento…un voz con un acento muy peculiar llamo su atención girándose para descubrir al dueño.

—Tan hermosa como siempre…Hermione…—halagó Viktor Krum mirándola con alegría.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó la castaña llamando la atención de unos presentes alrededor de ellos.

El búlgaro la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un giro en el aire demostrando su alegría por volverla a ver después de dos largos años. La ojimiel solo un gritillo de sorpresa al sentirse privada del piso. Después, la deposito con sumo cuidado sobre este.

—Me alegra mucho verte… ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ternura.

—Bien…un poco ocupado por ser el nuevo director de la mesa de magos en Quidditch…pero de ahí en fuera…me encuentro perfecto —contestó el búlgaro.

—Me alegro por ti…—confesó sinceramente la joven.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó Viktor para recordar viejos tiempos.

La castaña sonrió con nostalgia.

—Por supuesto —aceptó tomando la mano del joven búlgaro y dejándose guiar al centro de la pista.

Unos ojos azules observaron toda la escena desde un rincón del lugar. No podía dejar de sentir esos celos al ver al cabezota de Krum cerca de su…de Hermione. ¿Y ella? Como tonta lo aceptaba. Se posesiono de una copa de whisky y la bebió hasta el fondo sin respirar. Harry llego hasta él y lo miro extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

—Nada…—espetó Ron secamente sin borrar su expresión de enojo.

Harry coloco su mirada sobre el lugar en el cual su amigo la tenía y descubrió todo el alboroto. Sonrió de lado al ver como Hermione bailaba cómodamente entre los brazos de Viktor Krum. Suspiro derrotado.

—Chicos…—murmuro ladeando su cabeza en forma de negativa.

.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —quiso saber el joven búlgaro al guiar a su acompañante al compás de la pista de música —¿Aún no se ha animado a soltarlo? —preguntó Krum haciendo una seña de cabeza indicando un lugar en específico detrás de ella.

Hermione supo a quien se refería.

—No…aun…no…—fue todo lo que pudo decir con su mirada perdida sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

El jugador estrella de Quidditch decidió no hacer más preguntas. Era obvio, el tarado de Weasley no le había confesado nada a la castaña. De haber sido así…ella no hubiese estado sola por el resto de la noche y desde que él llego al lugar.

—No te preocupes, Hermione…—susurró el búlgaro sobre su frente —pronto llegar alguien que si te valore en verdad y no te haga sufrir como lo hace ese imbécil de Weasley – espeto haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se oprimiera sobre su pecho.

De pronto, una ráfaga de luz penetro sobre el festejo haciendo que una voz del interior se oyera con soberbia.

—El ministro de magia Refus Scrimgeour ha muerto— informó haciendo que los presentes soltaran un quejido de asombro —. Los mortifagos se han apoderado del ministerio y los callejones en busca de Harry Potter…—Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo con temor —…lo han encontrado y vienen por él…—finalizó la bola de luz desvaneciéndose frente a los ojos de los presentes.

No paso ni un segundo, cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a correr y tomar sus pertenecías. Ron rápidamente corrió hacia la castaña quien se colocó en sus brazos con temor. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el azabache quien los alcanzo con alevosía.

Hermione tomo las manos de ambos jóvenes y desaparecieron con agilidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trio apareció entre una multitud de personas que caminaban sin detener su andar. Un pitido los alerto de que su arribo fue nada más y nada menos que en el interior de una calle muy trascurrida. Hermione reacciono retrocediendo dos pasos hacia tras y llevando consigo a sus amigos que casi se desmayaron al sentir como el camión paso frente a sus narices.

Harry y Ron observaron con miedo a su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó la leona tomando camino hacia un lugar seguro para poderse cambiar y salir en buscas de un sitio donde poder pasar la noche.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin reconocer el lugar.

—En Londres muggle —informó la castaña sin detener su paso —. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

El trio se introdujo por un callejo oscuro y de mala muerte. Llegaron hasta un punto donde la oscuridad no los exponía ante los curiosos ojos muggles de los habitantes. La castaña hizo aparecer una bolsa ante la mirada de sus amigos.

—Bien…colóquense esto…—ordenó entregándoles un par de prendas a sus amigos —. No podemos andar vestidos así en este lugar —dijo al momento que un ruido salió del interior del bolso —Oh…debieron ser los libros —musitó con una mueca de fastidio —. Toma – dijo entregándole la varita a su dueño.

—Gracias…—contestó Harry sorprendido por la inteligencia de su mejor amiga.

—Aquí está la tuya —le indicó al pelirrojo aventándosela de mala gana. Su dueño la atrapo en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Hermione? —preguntó Ron mirando con asombro y admiración a la ojimiel.

La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Probablemente ya estarían muerto —finalizo Hermione cruelmente tomando camino fuera de ese callejón.

.

—¿Y ahora a dónde iremos? —preguntó Ron caminando entre medio de Harry y Hermione.

Ambos jóvenes colocaron su vista en la ojimiel quien los miro con intriga. Lo sabía…estaban esperando a que ella les diera la respuesta. Hermione no dijo nada y penetro su mirada sobre la del azabache quien recibió la mirada del pelirrojo. La castaña le alzo una ceja típica de…Malfoy…para indicarle que estaban preparados para oír su estrategia.

—Ok…bien…primero tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y ya mañana veremos que hacemos…—expusó haciendo que el rostro de Hermione mostrara satisfacción por su respuesta. Ron hizo una mueca de conformismo.

—Me gusta tu idea…—espetó la castaña colocando su vista frente a su camino —Oh…no — exclamó recordando algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron alarmado.

—Ginny y yo te habíamos horneado un pastel de cumpleaños…—confesó haciendo que Harry sonriera de lado por el detalle —. Íbamos a compartirlo con el resto de los invitados y…

—Disculpa, Hermione —interrumpió el azabache —…pero lo que menos importa en este momento es un tonto pastel de cumpleaños…—dijo haciendo que la joven callara resignada.

—Tienes razón…— finalizó Hermione bajando su mirada.

—¿Ahora si nos vas a decir cómo te hiciste esa cortada? —quiso saber el pelirrojo haciendo que su amigo también quisiera saber.

Hermione respiro nerviosa. Había olvidado por completo curar la herida con magia.

—Pre-prefiero reservarme las fuentes de ello —indicó segura de sus palabras.

Cuando Harry y Ron oían ese tono severo por parte de su amiga, sabían que nada de lo que le dijeran la convencería de hacerla hablar.

.

El trio se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de una cafetería. No obstante, una mesera se les acerco con articulares en los oídos y mascando una goma sin sabor. Los jóvenes la miraron como espantados.

—¿De tomar? —preguntó la amargada mesera.

—Un capuchino, por favor —ordenó rápidamente la castaña sin pensar.

La joven mesera observo al pelirrojo.

—Lo mismo que ella —indicó sin saber qué demonios había pedido la ojimiel.

Ahora fue el turno del azabache.

—¿L-lo mismo? —preguntó sin saber que decir.

Hermione rodo sus ojos exasperada. La mesera regreso sobre sus pasos y siguió masticando su goma de mascar sin sabor.

—¿Ya pensaste en un lugar para dormir? —preguntó Hermione mirando a su azabache amigo.

—¿Eh?...si…—contestó —…iremos a No.12 de Grimmauld place —indicó haciendo referencia a la actual guarida de la orden del Fénix.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí. De pronto, un par de hombres vestidos completamente de negro llamaron la atención de la castaña al momento que pasaron a un lado de ellos. No le tomo mayor importancia y siguió con su vista fija sobre su amigo.

—¿Dónde tienes escondido el guardapelo de Slytherin? —quiso saber el pelirrojo ganándole la tirada a su amiga ojimiel.

—Ahí mismo…—contestó Harry desviando su mirada al momento que el par de hombres sacaron sus varitas espalda a ellos —¡Al suelo! —ordenó Harry al momento que sus amigos lo obedecieron y se escudaron tras las mesas y sillas del lugar.

El hechizo de unos de los mortifagos dio directo en la pared provocando que escombros de esta cayeran sobre Hermione y Ron.

—¿!Cómo nos encontraron! —gritó el niño que vivió hacia sus amigos.

—¡Es el rastreado de menores! —contestó la castaña —¡Aun tienes dieciséis años ¿Recuerdas? – Pregunto la leona al momento que se colocaba de pie y lanzaba un hechizo —_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —conjuró la bruja más inteligente de la historia.

El hechizo dio directo al pecho de uno de los mortifagos haciéndolo volar por los aires. No obstante, el otro mortifago conjuro una maldición imperdonable sobre la castaña quien no lo vio venir.

—¡_Sectumsempra!_ —conjuro Harry evitando una tragedia.

El trio observo como cuchillas invisibles cortaron el cuerpo del mortio quien cayó muerto frente a ellos.

Ron se dirigió hacia el mortifago que su amiga había petrificado. Oyó como Harry identifico al ser fallecido.

—Es Rookwood — nombró el azabache detallándolo —. Lo sé porque estaba con Malfoy el día de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sintió un leve pinchazo sobre su corazón al oír el apellido de su enemigo.

—Este es Dolohov —reconoció el pelirrojo haciendo que sus amigos se acercaran hasta él —. Lo sé porque fue uno de los mortifagos que nos atacó, a Nympha y a mí, el día de tu traslado a la madriguera ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó.

-Borrarle la memoria – ordeno Harry detrás de Hermione.

—Bien…Hermione…—llamó Ron acercándose hasta su amiga y limpiando una hila de sangre sobre su mejilla. Su herida se había vuelto a abrir —Tú eres la jefa y la mejor para esto —confesó colocándose detrás de ella.

La castaña apretó su varita y camino directo al mortio. Por un momento, creyó ver que el cuerpo cortado de cierto rubio era el que se encontraba rumbado frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Apunto su varita hacia el seguidor del señor oscuro.

—_¡Obliviate!_ —conjuró ante la mirada fría y congelada de su rival.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El expreso que iba rumbo a Hogwarts fue detenido por una plaga de mortifagos que ingresó en busca del niño que vivió.

Los alumnos que iban en el tren entraron en pánico al ver como los mortios inspeccionaban cubículo por cubículo en busca del azabache. Llegaron hasta el vagón que ocupaban los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor.

Neville y Ginny se colocaron de pie para enfrentar a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

—Hey…él no está aquí —avisó Longbottom.

Los mortios lo miraron con asco y salieron del lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El alboroto en el ministerio de magia no paraba de armarse.

Los empleados, visitantes y de mas, protestaban por la modificación en las reglas del ministerio. Y más…al descubrir quien tomaría cargo del lugar.

Una persona que tenía muy mala reputación ya que se le vinculaba con ya-sabes-quien: Pius Thicknesse. Dolores Umbridge se encontraba tras de él como la secretaria que debía ser.

El nuevo ministro hablo haciendo callar a los presentes.

—Nuestro nuevo y único objetivo mientras dure mi cargo…es rastrear e identificar a Harry Potter por cada uno de nosotros y apresarlo por nuestra seguridad —ordenó con su vista en alto.

En ese momento, cientos de volantes empezaron a imprimirse con el rostro de Harry Potter y con la palabra "peligro" como encabezado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Observo su reloj de muñeca.

Se supone que el rubio debió salir hace una hora de ahí. Aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba lo que el tiempo puedo haber hecho con Draco dentro. Y sin evitarlo, recuerdos de su visita a ese lugar invadieron su mente.

Recordaba como el dolor, la soledad, la angustia y la agonía se hicieron sus mejores aliadas. Era lo único que tenía en ese lugar para no encloquecer. Cuando salió de ese lugar…su cabello estaba más largo…como si no se lo hubiese cortado por un año y…así fue. Sonrió con amargura al recordar la decisión que tomo de dejárselo largo…para recordar viejos tiempos.

Sus memorias fueron interrumpidas por el abrir de una puerta. Supo que se trataba de su ahijado quien ya había concluido su entrenamiento. Alzo su mirada y la coloco encima de la silueta sombreada que camina cabizbaja hacia él. Pudo sentir la sorprendente energía que desprendía solo su presencia.

—Te dije que estaría esperando cuando salieras —habló Severus Snape mirando el detener de su ahijado.

Draco no contestó. Sus prendas se encontraban hechas trisas y su varita casi destrozada. Su rubio cabello, que había entrado corto, ahora se encontraba un poco largo por encima de los hombros. Su rostro finado mostraba indicios de duros y profundos cortes que cicatrizaron con el tiempo. Severus pudo notar que su ahijado había crecido y casi lo sobrepasaba de estatura. Y por último, se percató de que el antiguo cuerpo, delgado y débil del rubio, había sido remplazado por uno ancho y fuerte que hacia resaltar sus músculos abdominales.

—¿Listo para tu nuevo cargo como líder de mortifagos? —preguntó el ex profesor de pociones.

En ese momento, Draco alzo su mirada y la penetro sobre la negra de su padrino. Fue cuando Severus descubrió que esa maldita habitación había hecho lo que le hizo a él: Llenar y alimentar su corazón con maldad.

-Más que listo…- hablo por primera vez haciendo notar que incluso su voz…cambio – estoy preparado – finalizo sonriendo perversamente.

El rubio tomo camino hacia el pantano y con las habilidades que desarrollo dentro de ese lugar de infierno, desapareció sin esperar a su padrino ni un segundo más.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Hola, nenas!_

_Ya volví con otro capítulo más de esta historia. ¿Qué creen? Le tengo una muy buena noticia; la próxima semana público los últimos dos capítulos de "Cadenas del destino" ¿Les emociona? Creo que es muy tonta la pregunta ya que muchas de ustedes no querían, quieren ni querrán que esta historia llegue a su fin. Pero como dice la frase: "Todo linda historia tiene su fin"._

_Bueno, les informo que la primera parte constara solo de diez capitulo. Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi imaginación solo me dio para estos. Quiero hacerles saber que esta primera parte está muy apegada a la película. Encontrar escenas, e incluso, diálogos originales de la película. Espero y mis capítulos no las decepcionen._

_Y les tengo otra muy buena noticia: En el próximo por fin Draco y Hermione se verán las caras y de qué manera (cara de satisfacción)._

_Esto todo por mi parte._

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_**Susan-black7, Serena Princesita Hale, adrmil, HijaDePapel, Bliu Liz, patty15, Gaby27, Tamynna, Damon-salvatorelover15, fatty rose Malfoy, Kanamey Rowina Ravanclaw:** ¡ Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. La quiero de corazón!_

_Atte. Damián Malfoy_

_**Nota:** Los agradecimientos son del capítulo número uno y dos. Besos!_


	4. Un placer volverte a ver

_**"Un placer volverte a ver"**_

Se encontraban agotados y exhaustos.

El trío dorado se encontraba tumbado sobre los viejos sillones de la mansión de Sirius Black. Había llegado a ese lugar hacia solo dos noches tras. Su sueño, gracias a Merlín, no fue interrumpido ninguno de esos días.

Hermione dormía plácidamente sobre un amplio sillón que le ofreció el pelirrojo al echarle primero el ojo cuando arribaron al lugar. Ella aceptó no muy convencida por la amabilidad del joven. Sabía que detrás de todo eso…él tenía un plan para acercarse a ella e implorar su perdón. Harry se posesionó de un estrecho sillón color guinda en el cual dormía cómodamente. Y Ron…aceptó dormir en el suelo para estar lo más cerca posible de la castaña.

El chico de la cicatriz fue el primero en levantarse y recorrer el lugar por una vez más. Le hecho un último vistazo a sus amigos, quienes se encontraba en el quinto sueño, y salió directo a la cocina para preparar un café o algo para despertarse. Durante su transcurso a su objetivo, se topó con una puerta entreabierta que no había notado el primer día que llegaron ahí. Sacó su varita ante cualquier posible ataque e ingresó en el interior.

Detalló el interior. Las paredes gastadas y las sabanas manchadas le indicaban que nadie había habitado ese lugar en unos diez años. Se acercó hasta el mueble de cama y unos papeles hicieron que un recuerdo viniera a su mente.

Esa había sido la habitación en la cual había guardado el horrocrux que Albus Dumbledore y él habían ido en busca aquella noche de su fallecimiento a manos de Severus Snape. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo recordó el día que llegaron ahí? Imaginó que alguien había entrado y lo había hurtado. Sonrió de lado y busco en el interior del mueble. Su sospecha fue cierta: Alguien había tomado el guardapelo.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención.

—Encontré algo —informó Hermione mirando al azabache.

Harry caminó hacia ella y ésta le mostró las siglas que estaban escritas sobre la puerta.

—R.A.B —susurró el león observando a su mejor amiga —. Era hermano de Sirius…—espetó sin entender.

—Y un mortifago…—agredó la castaña —…lo sé porque oía a Lupin y al señor Shacklebolt decirlo por accidente cuando pasaba por un pasillo de la madriguera —relató la joven haciendo que las dudas de sus amigos crecieran más —. Al parecer R.A.B se unió a las filas del señor oscuro para hurtar el guardapelo y destruirlo. Pero no pudo y por esa razón lo ocultó en el lugar donde Dumbledore y tú lo encontraron esa noche —finalizó suspirando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó.

—Privilegios de ser la alumna preferida de Minerva —espetó presumiendo su ego —. Estábamos cursando segundo año y McGonagall me llamó para hablar sobre unos asuntos de mis calificaciones. En ese momento…Dumbledore entró en el despacho y pidió hablar con ella…a solas…estaba a punto de colocarme de pie y salir de ahí, cuando McGonagall le dijo al profesor que lo que tenía que decir…lo hiciera frente a mi…que yo era de su total confianza —siguió su relato —. Entonces Dumbledore mencionó algo sobre Regulus Black —esto obligó al azabache a mirarla —. Al principio no entendí nada…hasta la noche que Lupin lo mencionó e indague en todo —finalizó haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

Harry tomó camino hacia la cocina. Pasó de largo entre Hermione y Ron. Ésta no hizo nada para detenerlo o seguirlo.

—Eres brillante, Hermione…—halagó de nuevo el pelirrojo mirándola con encanto.

La castaña solo le decidó una mirada indiferente y siguió los pasos de su azabache amigo.

.

El niño que vivió se introdujo en el interior de la cocina. Rabia y furia invadían todo su sistema nervioso. ¿Quién demonios pudo entrar y hurta el guardapelo? ¿Quién? Se preguntó caminado de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese alguien no tenía conocimiento de lo que se estaba llevando.

No obstante, un ruido proveniente de un lugar de la cocina obtuvo su atención.

—Harry…—llamó la castaña mirando extrañada a su amigo.

El azabache la hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios en forma de silencio. Ambos Gryffindor se miraron extrañados. De pronto, otro ruido más fuerte llamó la atención del trío. Harry caminó con varita en alto hacía una pequeña puerta. Respiró profundamente y con rápidez la abrió tomando entre sus manos a una extraña criatura.

Ron y Hermione retrocedieron dos pasos hacia tras al ver como su amigo sacaba al pequeño elfo del armario.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el joven de la cicatriz.

—Ketcher —pronunció el feo elfo domestico de nariz puntiaguda.

—¿Tienes idea de quien entro aquí y robo un guardapelo como este? — interrogó la castaña rápidamente apuntado sobre el objeto que colgaba de la mano de su mejor amigo.

—Ketcher no le contesta a las sangresucias —insultó el elfo provocando la ira del pelirrojo.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarla así! —advirtió Ron con su puño cerrado en el aire.

—¡Ron, basta! —intervino la ojimiel tomando el brazo de su amigo para evitar una tragedia.

Este obedeció al sentir como la calidez de las pequeñas manos de Hermione atravesaban su suéter. La miró con delicadez.

—Responde a la pregunta —ordenó Harry con enojo.

—Un hombre…entró en la noche y tomó lo primero que vio —contestó el elfo —. Ketcher no pudo hacer nada…—decía desafiando la mirada de su nuevo amo.

—Trae a ese hombre ante mí —ordenó del ojiverde viendo como la pequeña criatura se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus pesados pasos se hicieron resonar con fuerza donde pisaba.

Las risas burlonas de los mortifagos resonaban junto con sus pasos a lo largo de los fríos pasillos. Su mirada antes temerosa, ahora se mostraba con mayor confianza y fieres para quien lo desafiara con la vista. Su corazón ya no temblaba de miedo, ahora temblaba de odio y pura maldad.

Los pasos de su padrino seguían los suyos en silencio.

Severus Snape estaba convencido que su ex alumno ya no era el mismo después de salir de ese horrendo lugar. Lo pudo descifrar con su mirada y al sentir el gran poder que desarrolló dentro como mago oscuro. Detuvo su andar al ver como el rubio lo hacía y mantenía su vista griseada como el acero más oscuro sobre algo o alguien. Emparejo sus pasos con los de su ahijado y descubrió el motivo de su repentino freno.

—Oh…Draco…que bueno que ya estás de regreso —la voz rastrera de su tía Lestrange se oyó por toda la fría habitación…— ¿Listo para tu nuevo cargo? —le preguntó soltando una carcajada acompañada por sus compañeros.

El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo y su mirada oscura se tornó aún más.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme con la mirada…Bella? —escupió el nuevo líder de la manada.

Estas palabras hicieron callar al resto de los seguidores del señor oscuro al sentir el aumento de poder que desprendía el cuerpo marcado del platino. Por un instante sintieron…miedo.

La mujer con cabello rizado serió su expresión de rostro al sentir como su sobrino ya no era el mismo. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa de él…pero por otro…no muy convencida por la decisión que su amo tomó respecto a él. Algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían del nada bien.

Severus notó ese cambio en la mortia. Supo que ella lo sabía cómo él mismo: Draco Malfoy ya no era Draco Malfoy…nunca más.

—¿Y mi madre? —preguntó el ojigris mirándola penetrantemente.

—E-en el despacho —tartamudeó la morocha sin saber por qué.

—¿Y mi padre? —volvió a preguntar.

—Salió…—finalizó Bella observando de reojo al resto de los mortios quienes entendieron su mirada.

—Bien…de ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiaran…—espetó Draco Malfoy. El nuevo y auténtico Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los pálidos dedos de un pelirrojo se deslizaron con torpes sobre los teclados de un piano. No era para menos, si se encontraba muy cerca de la castaña a la que no había podido ni siquiera tocar con la mirada sin que ella se lo permitiera. Intentó tocar una de Beethoven, pero solo arruinó la linda melodía.

—Déjamelo a mí —intervino Hermione tronando sus dedos antes de posarlos sobre el delicado teclado.

El ojiazul observó a la joven atónico y extrañado ¿Desde cuándo sabia tocar? Era más ¿Sabía tocar? Se cuestión al momento que una hermosa y nunca antes escuchada melodía por él empezó a ser tocada por la ojimiel. Hasta su azabache amigo desvió su mirada y la colocó encima del par de jóvenes para comprobar que su amiga fuese la que estuviese tocando tan hermoso.

Y así era.

Hermione Granger tocaba el piano de una manera que enamoraba con sus notas.

—Esa fue una melodía tocada por Beethoven —presumió la bruja más codiciada de la historia ruborizada por las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar tan hermoso? —cuestionó Ron sin entender nada.

—Mejor dicho ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar que no sabíamos nada al respecto? – preguntó el niño que vivió muy concentrado en lo que preguntaba.

Esa pregunta en específica hizo que los recuerdos de la castaña divagaran.

_FLASH BACK_

_Cerró sus ojos ante aquellas notas que resonaban hermosamente sobre ese salón. _

_Decidió echar un último vistazo para concluir su ronda…cuando lo sintió cerca. Suspiró al saber que tenía que hablar con él y que mejor momento cuando los pasillos y aulas estaban desocupadas, y todo mundo dormía. Llegó a ese lugar y se sorprendió al ver como el Slytherin tocaba el piano con delicadeza y agilidad. _

_No quiso interrumpirlo porque quería seguir escuchando esa rara melodía que sonaba como los latidos del propio demonio. Pero, él dejo de hacerlo al sentirla. _

_Hermione bufó._

—_¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó mirando por su hombro al girar un poco su rostro. No se colocó de pie._

—_Solo vengo a dejarte el libro donde viene lo de…tu sabes —le indicó en secreto para no tenerlo que repetir._

_Draco guardó silencio por unos segundos. No obstante, se colocó de pie y se giró para verla. A la castaña se le figuró ver como el rubio ladeaba sus pálidos labios para formar una sonrisa de lado, pero la oscuridad del aula impedía ver con claridad. _

_Hermione comenzó a respirar nerviosamente al ver como el ojigris se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Draco se detuvo a milímetros de distancia de su rostro. La castaña no sabía por qué demonios simplemente no se daba la vuelta y salía de ahí; pero su corazón la traicionaba quedándose ahí. Frente a él._

—_Y dime… ¿Qué has sentido últimamente? —preguntó con su arrogante voz como la oscuridad._

—_Y-yo —tartamudeó la joven Gryffindor. Se armó de valor para escupirlo _—_, he sentido tu miedo…dolor…rabia…tristeza e impotencia de no poder hacer nada antes las cosas _—_confesó desafiando su mirada gris._

—_No está mal… —finalizó listo para irse y dejar sola a la ojimiel._

_Pero ésta, en un acto desesperado para que no se alejara de ella, lo tomó por la túnica obligando al slytherin a regresar su mirada sobre ella. Hermione sintió un hueco en su corazón al sentir como el rubio tembló ante su repentino acto. ¿Acaso él…? _

—_¿Y tú? —le preguntó la leona queriendo saber todo._

_Draco sonrió de lado con su arrogancia hasta el infierno. No dudo en hablar._

—_Solo tus estúpidos celos por esa comadreja de mierda —escupió haciendo que la castaña notara un dejo de ¿Celos? En su mirada —. Y aprovecho para decírtelo —susurró cerca de sus labios peligrosamente. Hermione no se movió ni un milímetro. Algo en su interior la obligaba a someterse ante él —. Deja de joderme —pidió al momento que la Gryffindor soltó su túnica lentamente._

_Hermione retrocedió dos pasos para mantener distancia antes de que otro "incidente" ocurriera como la última vez. Decidió no seguir más en ese lugar. Lo observó por última vez._

—_Por cierto…—emitió Hermione dándose la media vuelta ante él —. Linda melodía —se despidió saliendo y dejando a solas, y oscuras a ese condenado rubio de mala muerte._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Regresó al presente y recordó que tardó meses en encontrar la tonada de esa hermosa melodía infernal que solo podía ser tocada por el mismo demonio con nombre de Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione…—Ron tragó saliva nerviosamente —Y-yo…quiero decirte que…—La castaña respiraba agitadamente ante las palabras de su antiguo amor —…quiero decirte que yo te…—pero gracias a Merlín, las frases del pelirrojo se desvanecieron en el aire al oír gritos y pisadas fuertes que se avecinaban hacía ellos.

El trío colocó su mirada hacia la pesada puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con un par de elfos; Uno prendado de las piernas del sujeto y otro tomándolo por la cabeza, y hombros.

Harry se colocó rápidamente de pie y caminó hacia los recién llegados al reconocer a un elfo pequeño y bondadoso. Sonrió con alegría al percatarse que se traba de Dobby.

—¡Suéltenme, pequeñas cosas infernales! —maldijo el hombre de mediana estatura y con escasez de cabello.

—¡Dobby! —exclamó el azabache al ver a la pequeña criatura.

—Señor Harry…Dobby ayudó a atrapar al sujeto que Harry Potter quería ver —explicó el elfo luchando contra el hombre mayor que él.

—¡Dije que me soltaran! —gritó de nuevo el hombre siendo liberado por las criaturas que lo liberaron al instante. Este observo por primera vez a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

—Harry…es Mundugus Fletcher —avisó Hermione al reconocer al calvo con una expresión de rostro desagradable.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a su amigo quien reconoció al hombre en brevedad.

—Señor Weasley —saludó Dobby subiendo a la mesa para anivelarse a la estatura del pelirrojo y extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Dobby —contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa de lado —. Lindos zapatos —halagó colocando su vista en ellos.

—¿Tu entraste a este lugar y tomaste cosas que no eran tuyas…entre ellas…un guardapelo como este? —interrogó el niño que vivió mostrando ante la mirada del hombre calvo la copia falsa del objeto muerto de la rabia al saber que ese hombre, quien lo miraba sínicamente, había desaparecido y dejado a Alastor Moody a su suerte la noche de su traslado.

El pelirrojo y la castaña solo se mantenían en silencio total.

—¿Un guardapelo? —preguntó sin entender al momento que observo el objeto colgante.

—¡Contesta! —ordenó el ex león hecho una furia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el hombre calvo como recordando algo —¿Hablas del collar que tiene una serpiente en el centro? —preguntó para cerciorase antes de hablar.

—Exacto…¿Dónde está?

Mundugus tragó saliva y después habló al momento que movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó de nuevo Fletcher.

Eso hizo enfurecer más al azabache quien estaba empezando a irritarse incontrolablemente.

—Por qué es mío y lo quiero de regreso —contestó — ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—¿Era muy valioso?

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. Harry no contesto.

—Lo era —dedujo el hombre sin pensarlo dos veces —. Ahora entiendo el interés de ese joven el día que se lo llevo.

Estas palabras alertaron al trío dorado rápidamente.

—¿Cuál joven? —ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo en intervenir.

—Yo no conservo las cosas que —hizo un sonido con su garganta —… tomo…prestadas —soltó sínicamente —. A la mañana siguiente decidí sacar algo de provecho de esas cosas y las vendí en el callejón Knockturn. Una manada de mortifagos…—susurró haciendo que la sangre de ambos jóvenes, Harry y Ron, hirviera de odio al oír esa palabra —pasó frente a mí y, al parecer el líder de ellos, decidió echar un vistazo en mis cosas y tomó el guardapelo sin miramientos— relataba mirando al trío a los ojos —. Sin preguntar precio o preguntar si estaba a la venta…me arrojó mil galones y —dijo recordando —se marchó seguido de los demás— finalizó.

—¿Puedes describir su aspecto? —preguntó Harry sospechando de quien podría tratarse.

Mundugus meditó por unos segundos y separó sus labios para pronunciar algo, pero algo lo obligó a cerrarlos y a posesionar su ceño fruncido sobre eso.

—Es él —indicó señalando el profeta sobre la mesa.

Hermione, quien estaba más cerca del papel, se acercó para tomarlo y saber quién era el interesado. Sus ojos miel se tornaron más claros y sus mejillas se incendiaron al ver la fotografía de aquel extraño joven.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Ron al acercarse a la castaña y observar la foto.

El azabache hizo lo mismo y le arrebató el profeta a su mejor amiga quien no hizo nada para impedirlo.

—¿Estás seguro que es él? —preguntó Harry para cerciorarse primero.

—Claro que lo estoy —contestó el hombre calvo —. Aunque…pensándolo bien…ahora luce diferente —confesó al detallar con atención la foto del periódico.

—¿Cuán tan diferente? —pidió Hermione ante la mirada atónica de sus amigos sobre ella.

—Digo…ahí parece un chiquillo temeroso y cobarde —describió seguro —pero ahora…ahora luce más fuerte, seguro de sí mismo y su mirada…—prosiguió recordando cómo le temió al momento que la griseada mirada del rubio penetró la suya sin pesar — su mirada causa escalofrió y temor para quien lo viese —finalizó.

Hermione clavó su mirada sobre el suelo.

Harry maldijo casi calladamente.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron al leer el encabezado de la nota.

La castaña alzó su mirada y la colocó encima del chico de la cicatriz esperando respuesta ante la cuestión del ojiazul.

—Entraremos ahí y…hurtaremos lo que es nuestro —finalizó tirando el profeta haciendo que callera sobre los pies de la ojimiel.

Ésta leyó el título en su interior_:"Draco Malfoy toma posesión de un puesto importante en el ministerio de Magia a tan corta edad"._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Y ahora? —quiso saber el pelirrojo al tener su cuerpo oculto detrás de un callejón sin despejar su mirada azulada de las grandes puertas del ministerio de magia.

—Hay que entrar…—masculló Harry con su vista en el mismo lugar que su amigo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? Si todo el ministerio te está buscando —espetó Ron haciendo un gesto de confusión al oír la idea de su mejor amigo.

El par de jóvenes se quedaron quietos y en silencio por un par de segundos.

—Tomen esto —ordenó Hermione sacando de su bolso…nada.

Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo a su amiga y como ésta les estiraba su brazo para que tomaran lo que les indico. La castaña los observó con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué están esperando?

—Es que…en tu mano no hay nada…—contestó Ron rascando su nuca un poco asustado por la posible reacción de la ojimiel.

—¡No sean bobos! —Gritó percatándose de su error—. Son capas de invisibilidad que yo misma cree —confesó haciendo que sus amigos tomaran la tela invisible que en instantes se tornó de color verde —. Hace efecto al momento que te la colocas encima de tu cuerpo y al retirarla, se torna de color —informó colocándose su capa antes de ellos —¿Ven? —preguntó mirándolos.

—No te vemos —avisó Harry sin entender el funcionamiento del objeto.

—Si no se la colocan, no me verán —índico la castaña bufando exasperadamente.

El par de Gryffindors siguieron las instrucciones de la joven y al momento que la tela envolvió sus cuerpos, pudieron ver a la ojimiel.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

—Excelente —espetó el pelirrojo maravillado.

—Bien…escuchen…—ordenó la joven —…el efecto dura exactamente treinta minutos. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para dar con…—tragó saliva nerviosamente —. Malfoy y tomar el horrocrux ¿entendido? —sus amigos asintieron con su cabeza —. Nos vemos en el pasillo central al terminar.

.

Su mirada griseada permanecía inerte sobre un lugar de las calles de Londres mágico. Su oficina era demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo. Bufó aburrido al no saber qué hacer.

Todo era una farsa que su padre le rogó para que montara como protagonista.

Tomó ese cargo gracias al nuevo ministro y mortifago Pius Thicknesse. Éste le ofreció un lugar dentro para que el apellido Malfoy regresara a boca de todos los ciudadanos. Él no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pero todo lo hizo por su madre. Por la segunda y última persona que valía la pena en su vida. No quería que su madre cayera en una depresión al ver como el apellido Malfoy se profanaba con malas palabras.

Y todavía tenía que lidiar con su nuevo puesto en las filas del señor oscuro.

Recordó sus pocos días dentro de ese lugar de mala muerte. Fueron los más largos y fríos de su miserable vida como perro a las órdenes de su amo. Su mente se expandió y su imaginación desapareció. Pero lo que más lamentaba era el hecho de que ningún…ningún puto día…pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

En esa maldita que le robaba cada pensamiento, cada suspiro y cada maldito pensar. Simplemente no podía arrancársela de la cabeza y hacerla desaparecer para siempre. Al momento que la poción infectó la palma de su mano, sintió un profundo coraje y rabia hacía ella. Sabía las consecuencias de ello y le importó poco porque se suponía que la pócima durara un par de días. Pero su odio aumento más al leer de nuevo el libro y descubrir que la conexión con la ratón de biblioteca duraría…para siempre. O hasta encontrar un método que ella descubrió más tarde.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a un lugar inexacto en Hogwarts donde ella se encontraba elaborando la poción que el mismo arruinó por _"accidente"._

_FLASH BACK_

_La vio. _

_Sentada sobre el frío suelo del baño donde habitaba Myrtle la Llorona. Había pasado un par de días desde que lo descubrió en el tercer piso tocando el piano. Se preocupó al no sentirla, o mejor dicho, sin sentir sus estúpidos sentimientos provocados por el estúpido de Weasley y su tonta novia Brown. Lo más seguro era que haya acatado su orden al decirle que ya no lo jodiera más con eso. _

_Se mantuvo quieto sin hacerse notar por la joven. Ésta estaba entretenida mezclando pociones y hiervas de no sé qué cosas. Y recordó. Recordó que la castaña le había llevado el libro donde se encontraba la receta para liberarse de esa maldición que la tenía atada a él. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al pensar que ya no la sentiría nunca más. Se había acostumbrado a su calor, a sus miradas llenas de odio y al sentimiento que demostraba cada vez que lo tenía cerca y frente a ella. _

—_Sé que estas aquí —pronunció Hermione observando el libro que se mantenía quieto sobre sus piernas cruzadas —. Pude sentirte desde que doblaste la esquina _—_siguió espaldas a él._

_Draco dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado y negó con su cabeza. Esa maldita poción estaba recobrando más fuerza día con día. Y en gran parte, lo agradecía. Ella era la única persona que lo mantenía vivo y firme en sus planes de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Pero, ¿Por qué? Porque quería hacerla sufría al grado de implorarle por su vida en el momento exacto que sus manos apretaran su delicado cuello con fuerza. _

_Los estúpidos sentimientos de la leona eran lo que lo alimentaban a diario aunque él recibiera el doble de ellos._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó como si fueran dos grande amigos de la infancia. Emprendió camino hasta llegar a ella. _

_La castaña no contestó. Podía sentir su furia hacia él. _

_Después de unos segundos oyó como esa chillona y aterciolada voz penetraba en sus oídos volviéndolo a la realidad. _

—_La pócima para deshacerme de ti —soltó sin quitar su mirada miel del caldero._

_El rubio se arrodilló frente a ella recargando sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y sintiendo como la Gryffindor se tensó ante su cercanía. Sonrió sínicamente. Dirigió una de sus pálidas manos hacia el cabello sedoso de la joven. Ésta se quedó quieta como una gata a la cual le hacen una demostración de afecto. Draco posó su mano hacía los labios de color carmín de ella y los acarició con delicadeza. Hermione cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto de sus fríos dedos._

—_Eres una maldita —masculló el ojigris obligando a la leona abrir sus ojos. _

—_Y tú, un estúpido arrogante —insultó con rabia._

_Draco sonrió más de lado y acercó sus labios peligrosamente. La Gryffindor tensó más su cuerpo y cerró de nuevo sus ojos. Sintió la respiración del rubio sobre sus labios olvidando por completo su objetivo: deshacerse de esa basura de humano. Unos escasos milímetros lo separaban de poder probar el cielo de nuevo._

_Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese maldito mal nacido la besara de nuevo. De pronto, escuchó como algo de metal azotó fuertemente sobre el frío piso de concreto y entonces su mente regresó al lugar donde estaba. Se alejó de él rápidamente al sospechar lo que había caído: su poción estaba arruinada por completo. Colocó su vista de nuevo en el ojigris quien sonreía victoriosamente._

—_¡Eres un…! —pero callo al ver como él solo se colocaba de pie y tomaba camino hacía la salida —¿! Adonde crees que vas! —le preguntó enfurecida._

—_A un lugar lejos de ti —finalizó sin mirarla —. Y eso es para que entiendas que jamás podrás deshacerte de mí, inmunda sangresucia — dijo provocando que la castaña lo maldijera en mil idiomas. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y así era, es y será; ella jamás podrá deshacerse de él…jamás.

¿Por qué? Porque cada maldito día que pasaba la podía sentir más cerca de su cuerpo, alma y…corazón. La castaña era la única persona que aún lo mantenía humano. Con razón y devoción ante el mundo donde habitaban.

Sonrió de lado al percatarse de una visita inesperada, que para él era la mejor de todo ese maldito infierno.

.

Se abría paso entre los cientos de empleados del ministerio. Gracias a Merlín, ningún guardia, mortifgo o alguien más los había detectado, aún. Sus pasos eran rápidos y desesperantes. Tenía que encontrar al rubio antes de que sus amigos lo encontraran primero. Tenía que ser ella la que le arrebatara ese guardapelo.

¿!A quién demonios quería engañar! Su corazón latía desesperado. Quería verlo aunque solo fueran por un par de segundos. Quería ver que estuviese bien ya que las cortadas en sus brazos y rostro le indicaban lo contrario. Quería estar…cerca de él y sentir su olor a menta que desprendía el solo mirarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento, esquivo a una señora regordeta que obviamente no la había visto. Se balanceó para mantener el equilibrio y seguir en su búsqueda. Recorrió cada pasillo de la última sección y no encontró nada. Se maldijo interiormente. Lo más seguro era que Harry o Ron hubiesen encontrado al ojigris primero que ella; se maldijo mil veces más.

Decepciona y derrotada regresó sobre sus pasos y es que, el efecto estaba a punto de terminarse. Pasó frente a una pequeña oficina que había omitido por completo y fue ahí donde lo sintió. Sintió como Malfoy la llamaba al notar su presencia en el ministerio. Se acercó a la puerta sin tocar primero y la abrió sin más miramientos. El interior se encontraba oscuro y sin un alma humana en el interior; excepto él.

Lo vio ahí. Espaldas a ella y con su mirada fija a través de la ventana de su oficina. Contuvo su respiración por unos segundos. Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba al estar en la misma habitación que él. Y entonces, su capa de invisibilidad desapareció mostrándose frente a ese maldito mortifago.

—¿Cuándo tiempo? ¿Eh, Granger? —habló Draco Malfoy enderezando su postura y girando su cuerpo completamente hacia su nueva visita.

El rubio sintió como algo dentro de su estómago se removió con fuerza. Para ella sola habían pasado un par de semanas sin verle, pero para él, fue un estúpido año entero. Comenzó a sentir como su fuerza bruta invadía con felicidad cada arteria de su cuerpo. Tenerla cerca de él era estar más próximo al mismito cielo.

—Demasiado, diría yo —contestó la castaña manteniéndose en el mismo lugar desde que pisó esa habitación.

Y lo detalló de pies a cabeza. Era cierto. Había cambiado completamente. Su cabello corto y rubio, ahora se mostraba un poco largo y sin color. Su cuerpo delgado fue remplazado por uno más grueso y fuerte como Mundugus había descrito. Su rostro hermoso e impecable que lucía con orgullo en los pasillos del colegio, ahora mostraba rastros de pequeñas cicatrices y cortadas recién hechas. Y…había crecido más de estatura.

La castaña dejo de detallarlo al percatarse que el joven mortio ya se encontraba encima de ella. La atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y ella no objeto para nada. En el fondo quería que lo hiciera y que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, entre ellos dos, para siempre. El rostro mallugado del ojigris se acercó peligrosamente al suyo. La castaña pudo sentir como la respiración de éste penetraba sus fosas nasales.

—Sé por lo que estás aquí —habló el ex Slytherin girándola entre sus brazos y colocándola espaldas a él, pero sin soltarla ni un milímetro. Hermione suspiró indiscretamente —. Y también puedo sentir a los estúpidos de tus amigos, haya fuera, buscando lo que yo tengo— confesó acariciando con sus labios el cabello rizado y suave de la ojimiel.

—Entrégamelo —ordenó Hermione por fin logrando soltar palabra. Solo oyó como una risilla escapó de los labios de su opresor.

No obstante, Draco tomó uno de los delicados brazos de la castaña y lo situó a la altura que el pudiera verlo atreves del hombro de la joven. Ésta no se movió ni dijo nada. Y con suavidad, expusó el antebrazo izquierdo de la ex leona ante él. Sintió una rabia al observar como éste estaba cortado y magullado.

Hermione pudo percibir su furia al ver sus heridas apenas cicatrizadas.

Draco imitó su acto y le mostró a la castaña el origen de sus cortadas. Hermione pudo notar como el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio se encontraba en el mismo estado que el de ella. Sin poderse contenerse, la ojimiel acarició las cicatrices del platino haciendo que éste se estremeciera completamente ante su cálido tacto. La piel del mortio se encontraba fría y sin vida ante los ojos miel de ella.

—Es cierto…—murmuró Hermione ladeando su rostro y recargándolo sobre el pecho del platino —. Eres el líder de ellos…—soltó al borde de sus lágrimas.

El ojigris no contesto nada.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó dolida —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —Siguió al ver como Draco ocultaba su brazo bajo la tela de su suéter y al momento, ocultaba el suyo —. Y-yo…Harry…puede ayudarte —dijo al sentir como las manos frías del mortio tomaban posesión de su cálido vientre —. Yo no quiero que te pase nada —confesó provocando que el cuerpo del joven temblara.

—No te preocupes…—ordenó Draco acariciando el estómago de la joven —…si lo único que te interesa de mí es lo que pueda repercutir en ti, quiero que sepas que no me pasara nada malo —espetó haciendo que la castaña se removiera entre sus brazos como luchando por liberarse de él.

¿Qué demonio no terminaba de comprender? Se preguntó Hermione interiormente. No pensaba en ella, sino en..._él_.

—Entrégame el guardapelo —ordenó la leona de nuevo al por fin liberase de sus garras.

Draco la observo burlonamente. Éste suspiró negando con su cabeza e introdujo su mano derecha en su bolsillo. La castaña sacó su varita ante cualquier ataque posible perpetrado por él: un mortifago.

—Vamos, no voy a herirte —indicó el platino —. Olvidas que si te hago daño, yo sufro el doble —recordó haciendo que la castaña bajara la guardia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo momento.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a ella. Ésta no se movió ni un milímetro. El rubio se colocó espaldas a ella y con delicadeza, le colgó el objeto alrededor de su delicado cuello por el cual ella había venido ante él. Y por el cual, él había pagado cientos de galeones para tenerla cerca de él por unos cuantos minutos. Hermione sintió el frío metal chocar contra su piel y rápidamente llevó sus dedos sobre éste. Se quedó atónica al descubrir el guardapelo sobre su cuello. Ahora si se movió y se giró hacia el platino.

Hermione estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando los labios pálidos de su enemigo cubrieron los suyos. Automáticamente sus manos invadieron los cabellos rubios del joven. La necesidad de corresponderle fue más fuerte que ella.

Draco la rodeo por la cintura y la privó del suelo obligándola a que enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Ésta captó al momento y se aferró al cuello de su enemigo. El rubio caminó en dirección a su escritorio el cual tenía ganas de estrenar con el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Sus besos se tornaron más feroces y hambrientos al momento que su lengua exploraba la cavidad bucal de su enemiga. Necesitaba probar de ella por segunda vez.

Hermione soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como el rubio la dejó caer sobre la dura madera del escrito al momento que él exploraba sus largas piernas con desespero, y ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa negra como la noche. El platino se deshizo de su molesta camisa sintiendo como el frío se incrustaba sobre los poros de su piel. Al instante, la castaña pudo notar que el abdomen delgado que vio y sintió encima de ella la primera vez que…tuvieron sexo…había desaparecido y ahora se mostraba ante ella marcado y formado como el de un hombre de mayor edad.

El suéter de algodón había desaparecido de encima de su dueña. El ojigris lo había roto con desespero y de paso, se llevó consigo la blusa color rosa de su enemiga. Sus labios no se habían separado desde que iniciaron con ese acto de…Pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando los labios del rubio se posesionaron del cuello de la castaña con mordiscos, besos y lamidos desesperados.

Hermione volvió a soltar un gemido de placer al sentir como el mortio disfrutaba de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acaricio la espalda ancha de su enemigo disfrutando del acto. Cada quien podía sentir los sentimientos que provocaba las caricias de uno sobre el otro. No necesitaban usar palabras para expresarlo; más que caricias y besos hambriento del otro.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez —gruñó Hermione besando las mejilla de su enemigo con ternura y con deseos desesperados porque él entrara en ella.

Draco no dijo nada. Acarició los senos de la joven por encima de su sujetador arrancándole suspiros y jadeos de placer. Privó a la castaña de sus pantalones y de paso, de sus bragas color azul celeste. Y sin esperar ni una puta milésima de segundo más; la penetro con furia, deseo, pasión y placer.

Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como el rubio entraba en ella por segunda vez. Se aferró a sus anchos hombros demostrando que le había dolido igual que la primera vez. Draco entendió el mensaje y decidió ir lentamente para no lastimarla más (cosa que él también podía sentir). Sus movimientos empezaron suaves y delicados. Quería que la joven se acostumbrara a su presencia dentro de ella. Ésta relajó todo su cuerpo y apretó más la pelvis de su enemigo contra la de ella indicándole que estaba preparada para él.

Draco comenzó a embestirla lentamente haciendo que la castaña soltara gemidos de placer descontrolados los cuales resonaron por toda la habitación. Él pudo contener los suyos en silencio. No quería que ella descubriera que disfrutaba de su cuerpo tanto como sus caricias. No más de lo que ella ya sabía. Al momento, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos intentando llegar lo más profundo dentro de ella. Quería marcarla con su ser por el resto de su miserable vida.

—Ah…Malfoy —gimió Hermione enterrando sus uñas sobre la espalda pálida de su enemigo dándole a entender que el orgasmo estaba muy cerca de ella.

Él aumento más la velocidad de sus embestidas para que terminara de una vez. No pasaron ni unos segundos, cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó y comenzó a electrizar el cuerpo medio desnudo del platino. Este también había llegado al orgasmo junto con ella.

Sus respiraciones chocaron al momento que Draco colocó una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de su enemiga y la obligó a pegar su frente contra la de él. Ésta se dejó guiar aun en shock por el maravilloso momento. Desnuda completamente ante él, se atrevió a alzar su mirada y colocarla encima de la griseada de él. Éste la miraba aun con su respiración agitada.

—Malfoy…yo…—pero un leve dolor sobre su espalda la hizo gemir altamente.

Draco se extrañó y recordó lo que pudo haber provocado ese quejido. Hizo girar un poco el cuerpo de la joven y observó como pequeñas marcas de unas uñas se encontraba dibujadas sobre la espalda color caramelo de su enemiga. Sonrió de lado al saber que ella misma se las había provocado.

Hermione no dijo nada al descubrir la razón de su pequeño sufrimiento.

—Desaparecerán dentro de un par de días —habló Draco empezando a vestir a su visita.

Después de unos minutos, la castaña se encontraba exactamente vestida como había parecido ante la vista del rubio. Éste se alejó de ella al ver terminada su tarea.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó la ojimiel refiriéndose al guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello.

El mortifago la observó mirando el objeto entre los dedos de la joven.

—Recuérdalo…tú me lo quitaste a la fuerza —finalizó mirándola a pesar de la reacción de la joven ante sus palabras.

Y sin decir nada más, desapareció de la vista miel de Hermione Granger.

.

—¡Es él! —Gritó un empleado del ministerio al identificar al niño que vivió entre ellos —¡Es Harry Potter!

El azabache y el pelirrojo se miraron entre si al momento que comenzaron a correr para escapar de los cientos de mortifagos que se les avecinaban con varita en alto.

—¿! Dónde demonios esta Hermione! —preguntó Ron sin dejar de correr por su vida.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó al recordar a su mejor amiga que aún no regresaba a ellos.

—¡Ahí esta! ¡Hermione, corre! —ordenó Ron llegando ante ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos para después tomarla de la mano y salir de ese lugar.

La castaña no emitió sonido alguno. Aun no podía asimilar las últimas palabras que el rubio le dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

—¡Harry, ¿Dónde? —preguntó el Gryffindor aun aferrado a la mano de la ojimiel quien corría inertemente sin saber porque.

—¡A las chimeneas! —indicó llegando ante una de ellas y siendo absorbido dentro.

Hermione siento como su pelirrojo amigo se detuvo secamente ante la chimenea y la introdujo a ella primero. Fue en ese momento que un hechizo la hizo reaccionar y cerrar sus ojos esperando por el acto. Pero sintió como una fuerza sobrehumana la absorbía lejos de ese lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry cerró sus ojos al sentir como su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente sobre el suelo. Se quedó quieto unos segundos esperando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban, pero nada lo hizo reconocerlo. De pronto, un quejillo lo hizo rodar sobre el suelo y levantar su mirada hacia sus amigos.

—¡Ron, no! —Hermione lloraba descontroladamente al ver como sus manos se llenaron de sangre al tocar la herida del brazo de su amigo — ¡Perdóname, yo, lo siento! —suplicaba la castaña entre gemidos de dolor.

El pelirrojo se quejaba dolorosamente.

El azabache rápidamente se colocó de pie y se acercó a ellos con una cara de horror.

—Hermione…—Llamó el chico de la cicatriz.

—¿! Qué esperas! ¡Pásame mi bolso! —ordenó la ojimiel intentado detener la hemorragia de su amigo.

Harry acató la orden y le entregó su bolsillo. Hermione no tardo en buscar entre sus cosas; oía como libros, adornos, floreros, retratos caían sobre el suelo de su habitación intentando encontrar la pócima para curar a su amigo.

—Ron…por favor…resiste —espetó el azabache mirando a su amigo.

—Esto te ayudara…—intervino la castaña colocando un par de gotas sobre la herida del pelirrojo.

Esta comenzó a hacer efecto rápidamente cicatrizado la cortada del joven sin dejar rastro de una posible herida. Hermione suspiró tranquilamente al ver como la temperatura de su amigo bajaba lentamente.

—Her-hermione…—susurró Ron tomando la mano de la ojimiel entre las suyas y cayendo en un profundo sueño que lo haría descansar por el resto de la tarde y noche.

—Descansa…— índico la Gryffindor acariciando la pelirroja cabellera del león.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Harry preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione sin entender el motivo de su repentino cambio de actitud hacía ella —¿De qué hablas?

—Se suponía que nos veríamos en el pasillo centrar del ministerio y tú no llegaste a tiempo —relató haciendo que los recuerdos de la castaña se nublaran —¡lo encontraste! —Cambió rápidamente de tema al señalar el horrocrux que colgaba de su cuello —¿Te topaste a Malfoy? —le preguntó.

—N-no…lo encontré en su…oficina —mintió para no dar detalles de cómo lo había conseguido —. Toma —se lo entregó al momento que se lo sacó del cuello y el azabache lo tomaba entre sus manos.

La alumna favorita de McGonagall se postró de pie y caminó en dirección contraria a sus amigos. Levanto sus manos con su varita en una de ellas.

—_¡Protego totalm! —_Conjuró murmurando con sus ojos cerrados — _¡Salvio hexia! _—siguió con su tarea.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el ojiverde acercándose a ella.

—Conjurando hechizos protectores —contestó molesta —. No podemos avanzar con Ron en ese estado —siguió _— ¡ Repello Muggletum…Muffliato…!_ coloca una casa de acampar – ordenó caminado alrededor del área donde dormirían.

—¿De dónde quieres que saque una casa de campaña? —le preguntó mirándola sin moverse.

Hermione le regresó una mirada fulminante y le indicó con ella un lugar debajo de sus pies. Entonces, el niño que vivió observó el bolso sin fondo de su mejor amiga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Continuara...

_¡Hola, nenas! Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro clandestino de éste par?_

_Quisiera pedirles una cosa: Me gustaría que me dejaran en sus comentarios, lo mejor, lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor de estos cuatro capítulos que ya han leído. Me gustaría saber si voy por buen camino o no. O de plano, ya no escribo ninguna segunda parte. Es que, no lo sé, pero presiento que no estoy dando lo máximo de mí para hacer que ésta historia se lea muchas veces. ¿Estamos?_

_Bueno, me despido esperando con ansias sus R&R._

_Les agradezco de corazón a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios._

_¡Muchísimas gracias!._

**_Atte. Damián Malfoy_**


	5. Sigo intentando

_**"Sigo intentando"**_

La mañana se encontraba fría. El bosque donde habían acampado no daba señales de vida alrededor de ellos.

Hermione se pasó toda la noche despierta velando el sueño del pelirrojo. No estaba segura de los efectos secundarios de su poción, así que decidió esperar por ellos; pero, nada pasó. Solo durmió por unos quince minutos y se despertó con el quejido de su amigo recostado sobre su lado.

Sonrió de lado al momento que acariciaba suavemente los cabellos pelirrojos de su…Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esas palabras. Ron Weasley no era, no es y no será nada de ella. Nunca más. Se había cansado de esperarlo por más de seis años. Se había cansado de insinuársele — literalmente—todo el tiempo que compartieron en el colegio. Se había cansado de que él no le correspondiera como ella quería. Se había cansado de ver como él la miraba con amor y deseo de ella, pero no hacía nada para demostrárselo. Se había cansado de sus estúpidos juegos con su tonta novia Lavander frente a todo el colegio; dejándola a ella, en ridículo.

Recordó como su corazón latió a mil por hora el día que accidentalmente fue envenenado (más tarde sabido que fue provocando por Malfoy), y como su respiración se contuvo al oír como él la nombraba entre jadeos de dolor en la enfermería frente a sus amigos y el personal docente. Pensó que de ahí en adelante, el pelirrojo le confesaría su amor y ella pasaría a ser su novia y al final, su esposa por el resto de sus días. Pero ese maldito momento, nunca llego.

Y todo se arruino el día que el estúpido de Malfoy la penetró con su pócima infernal. Desde ese instante, supo que su destino siempre estaría atado al suyo y que ciertos sentimientos por el pelirrojo cambarían drásticamente. Y así fue. Pero en parte, eran efectos de la poción. Sus arranques de lujuria, como el de ayer, fueron provocados por la maldición; sin duda alguna.

_Ella se quiso engañar. _

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos que solo terminarían volviéndola loca de por vida. Bostezó cansada y agotada por mantenerse despierta toda la noche.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry sacándose las cobijas encima de él.

—Harry…buenos días —contestó la castaña al posesionar su mirada sobre el niño que vivió.

—¿Cómo siguió? —preguntó tomando asiento sobre el suelo y mirando a su mejor amigo quien dormía tranquilamente.

—Mejor…ahora solo falta esperar a que despierte —índico suspirando y desviando su mirada de su amigo azabache.

Éste notó su cambio de actitud y separó sus labios para hablar, pero la voz de un ojiazul lo hizo callar. La castaña colocó su vista sobre el recién despertado y le regalo una sonrisa de alegría al ver su estado.

—Ínsito, Hermione, roncas como carcacha descompuesta —bromeó robándole una sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos. El pelirrojo se extrañó al ver como su amiga no reaccionó como otras veces. Eso era una buena señal para él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hermione suavemente y mirándolo con ternura.

—Mucho mejor —contestó—. Es más, ya no siento dolor; como si nada me hubiese pasado —habló mirándola con delicadeza.

Hermione sonrió de lado y un repentino sonrojo la invadió al ver como el pelirrojo la observaba.

.

—_¡Dessendium! —_conjuró Harry al momento que apunto su varita sobre el horrocrux que la ojimiel había conseguido sin decirle como.

El pequeño objeto solo voló por los aires sin sufrir daño alguno.

—_¡Incendio! —_ahora fue el turno de Hermione.

El trío dorado observó como el collar se prendió en llamas pero no sufrió daño alguno de nuevo.

—_¡Expulso! —_conjuró Ron.

Pero nada.

El azabache maldijo interiormente. Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si al notar el estado de humor de su mejor amigo. Observaron como el joven de la cicatriz se dirigió hasta el objeto y lo tomó del suelo. Se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y los miró decepcionadamente al no poder encontrar manera de como destruir el horrocrux. Observó a sus amigos por última vez, y pasó de largo junto a ellos.

—Descuida —habló la castaña girándose para mirar al moreno. Éste se detuvo espalda a ellos—. Encontraremos una forma de destruirlo —dijo realmente esperanzada de encontrar una solución.

—¡Sabes que no la hay! —gritó Harry provocando que sus amigos respingaran discretamente ante él.

—No digas eso…—espetó la Gryffindor con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —le preguntó sínicamente y girándose para verlos —. Tu misma lo dijiste…y cada día que esta cosa —señaló el collar sobre su pecho —…pasa con vida, solo está logrando afectarnos en demencia —explicó al borde de su cólera.

—¿Es muy raro, no? —Preguntó el pelirrojo captando la atención de sus amigos —. Es muy raro que Dumbledore te dejara pistas para encontrar los horrocruxes faltantes, pero…lo más extraño, es que no te dijera como destruirlos —Finalizó haciendo que el par de jóvenes se pusiera a meditarlo junto con él.

El azabache no dijo nada y tomó camino lejos de ellos.

—Harry…—Llamó Hermione dando un paso hacia él, pero el pelirrojo la obligó a retrocederlo.

—Déjalo —ordenó tomándola por un brazo para impedir su avance. La castaña obedeció —¿Quieres ir a caminar? —le preguntó sin percatarse de sus palabras.

La leona bajó su mirada y sin articular palabra, emprendió camino en dirección contraria a la de su azabache amigo. Ron le echó un último vistazo a un Harry sentado frente a la casa de campaña con su mirada fija sobre las hojas de otoño.

.

Sus pasos era lentos y tranquilos. Parecían querer que esa caminata nunca llegara a su destino. La luz del sol estaba disminuyendo su tonalidad avisando que pronto se ocultaría para darle paso a la hermosa luna. Hermione caminaba sobre sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con su mirada miel sobre el camino que iban posando. Ron decidió caminar con sus manos ocultas entre los bolsillos de su pantalón marinado y desgastado. ¿Cuánto llevarían recorrido? Ninguno de los dos se había atrevió a pronunciar palabra. La castaña por estar sumida en sus pensamientos y el pelirrojo por temor a que ella se molestara más con él de lo que ya estaba.

Un trozo de madera que fue pisado por el pelirrojo, obligó al mediano de los Weasley a decidir iniciar una conversación para romper el hielo.

—Que irónico, ¿No crees? —preguntó haciendo que la ojimiel saliera de sus batallas mentales.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le cuestionó apartando su mirada del camino para colocarla encima de su compañero de caminata.

Ron sonrió mostrando una sonrisa inconscientemente sexy.

—A todo esto —contestó —. Harry, tú y yo…todo lo que sacrificamos para que no haya una manera para destruir esa cosa —confesó.

Hermione detuvo su caminar dejando al pelirrojo avanzar solo. Éste se percatado del frenar de su amiga y la imitó al momento que se giraba hacia ella. La observó con un gesto de confusión. ¿Ahora que había dicho?

—¿Acaso estas arrepentido? —le preguntó la castaña haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Qué? No…yo no quise decir eso —reiteró acercándose hacia la joven castaña —. Es solo que…escucha —ordenó —. Tu sacrificaste una vida entera con sus padres —Hermione sintió sus lágrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos al recordar a sus queridos padres —. Y todo para estar al lado de Harry…—finalizó esa frase —. Y yo…yo a mis padres, hermanos y hermana…para seguirlo a él —especificó al azabache.

Ron se atrevió a acariciar una mejilla de la leona.

—Y resulta que no hay manera para exterminar esos horrocruxs — espetó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que la hay —contestó la joven —. Solo denme un poco más de…tiempo —pidió entre susurros —. Y habré encontrado una manera para ello —masculló bajamente nerviosa ante la cercanía del ojiazul.

Éste notó la reacción que provocó su cercanía y sonrió interiormente. La amaba. La amaba como un estúpido y siempre lo haría. Nunca creyó que el amor fuese de esa manera y que llenara cada poro de su ser. El solo tenerla cerca de él, lo hacía sentirse sobre el mismito cielo.

—Hermione…—la nombró haciendo que la ojimiel bajara su mirada —. Quiero decirte muchas cosas que antes no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo —el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir rápidamente —. Pero hoy, estoy decidido a soltarlo todo —avisó provocando un temblor que recorrió las puntas de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su nuca.

—Ron…yo…no quiero —pero sus palaras se cortaron al sentir como los labios del pelirrojo se aproximaban a los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos al no tener alternativa. Pero, algo dentro de su interior le provocó que soltara un quejido de dolor. Ron se alejó un poco de ella confundido al ver su reacción.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado al ver el gesto de dolor que expresaba el rostro de su amiga.

—S-sí…si…fue solo un espasmo…—mintió al saber exactamente lo que le había pasado —¿Podemos regresar con Harry? No me siento bien — siguió aguantado el dolor que se volvió insoportable con los segundos.

—Claro…—contestó Ron al momento que atrapó el cuerpo de la castaña el cual cayo al querer emprender camino —. Será mejor que te cargue todo el regreso…anda…sube sobre mis brazos —indicó envolviendo a la ojimiel entre ellos.

Hermione se dejó hacer; el dolor la estaba matando.

Ese estúpido de Malfoy se las iba a pagar cada una de ellas. Sabía que él había sentido sus sentimientos y la cercanía del pelirrojo hacia ella; y las intenciones de éste en besarla, y ella de quererle corresponder. Él le había provocado ese dolor con su rabia y odio para recordarle que era suya…y de nadie más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Contuvo su respiración pausada.

Sintió como la _sangresucia _deseo que ese comadreja de puta la besara.

No quería herirse al descargar su furia en lo primero que estuviese en su alcance. En otras palabras: No quería que un nuevo corte luciera en los ya mallugados nudillos de esa estúpida. La odiaba con todo su ser. Pero, estar cerca de ella lo llenaba de vida y lo motivaba a seguir con sus macabros planes. Dejo de lado todo su "nuevo" trabajo en el ministerio de magia y giró su silla para observar el alba que empezaba a esconderse. Se maldijo mil veces al no poder evitar esos sentimientos que la castaña le transmitía debido a su pacto.

Suspiró al recordar con excitación el cuerpo desnudo de la leona encima del suyo. Fue…como sentir el mismito cielo en sus labios, manos y piel. Esa fue la segunda vez que entró en ella. Y él estaba convencido que todo había sido a causa de la pócima. Una parte. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, incluso, se atrevía a decir que había sobrepasado los poderes del señor tenebroso.

Recordó la primera vez que poseyó a la ojimiel. Como ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y como soltaba gemidos de placer al ser, él, el primer hombre que ella permitió explorar sus mieles. No quitaba el dedo del renglón: Todo a causa de la poción.

¿¡A quién demonios quería engañar!

Todos los besos, caricias, toqueteos atrevidos y demás; fueron porque ellos dos estaba de acuerdo. Porque cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban cerca uno del otro, los impulsos eran incontrolables. Estaban convencido de ello, ¿Por qué? En ese sentido ninguno de los dos podía ocultar sus arrebatos. De nuevo: ¿Por qué? Porque la pócima los delataba ante uno.

Llevo las pálidas manos hacia su rostro con rabia. No podía soportar como la castaña podía sentir algo todavía por esa comadreja de mierda. ¿Estaba tonta o se hacía? ¿No le basto con que ese infeliz la dejara en ridículo delante de todo la escuela? ¿No le basto con llorar casi todas las noches al ver como ese pendejo se paseaba felizmente con su tonta y retrasada novia? ¿No le basto…?

—Basta, Draco —se dijo a si mismo mirando el techo de su oficina —. Concéntrate.

De pronto, una rastrera y apagada voz captó toda su atención. Lo había oído llegar desde hacía unos segundos atrás. Gracias a su duro entrenamiento, su audio se agudizó extremadamente para poder detectar los pasos de sus enemigos a una gran distancia de él. Ni siquiera lo recibió con la mirada. Su rostro aún estaba sobre el techo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio suspirando.

—Mi señor —Draco hizo una mueca de asco al oír como ese lascivo de Scabior lo nombró —. Solicito su permiso para emprender una misión — pidió sin dejar de ver al nuevo líder de su tribu.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó el platino dignándose a mirar al mortifago.

—_Sangresucias_, mi señor —contestó temiendo un poco por la reacción del joven. Éste no movió ni un musculo —. Estamos aburridos y sin noticias nuevas del Lord…así que pensamos que sería bueno buscar un poco de diversión…usted sabe…—dijo en forma de código.

Draco comprendió.

—Solo esperamos su aprobación —indició Scabior haciendo una reverencia ante él.

El joven líder se colocó de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida de su oficina. Tan altanero y elegante como siempre. El mortio aún seguía en su postura de reverencia. El rubio se colocó su capa y después, sus guantes cuero de dragón. Masajeó su cabeza para al instante hablar.

—Solo no desparramen tanta sangre contaminada —aprobó saliendo del lugar.

Scabior esbozó una sonrisa de lado al oír las palabras de su nuevo líder.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione suspiró y observó como el azabache se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo, y con sus pensamientos hechos trisas. Se acercó a paso lento. Con cuidado, imitó a su amigo y tomó asiento sobre las hojas de otoño. Espero unos segundos para articular palabra alguna. ¿Estaría más calmado o solo empeoró la persona del joven con su presencia? Separó sus labios para emitir letra alguna cuando un sonido hizo que Harry reaccionara y tomara su varita lista para atacar.

—Tranquilo —ordenó la castaña esbozandó una sonrisa disimulada —. Es solo el radio que Ron encendió —explicó viendo como su amigo bajaba la guardia y colocaba su mirada esmeralda sobre ella.

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó un poco molesto por el susto que le provocó el aparto del pelirrojo.

—Solo quiere asegurarse que los nombres de sus padres o hermanos no sean mencionados atreves de esas bocinas —dijo suspirando.

Harry se colocó de pie en un salto e hizo un gesto de enojo.

—¿Cuándo estará listo para seguir? —preguntó el niño que vivió refiriéndose al pelirrojo con un dejo de rabia en su voz y mirando a su amiga por encima de su pecho.

—Hago todo lo que puedo —contestó Hermione con sus labios abiertos al terminar su oración.

—¡No haces lo suficiente! — gritó el joven azabache controlando su ira.

La castaña bajó su mirada y la colocó encima del suelo. Observó como el ojiverde pasó de largo aun lado de ella sin decir nada más. Alzó su mirada un poco molesta por la reacción del joven y rápidamente se puso de pie para girarse hacia su amigo.

—¡Quítatelo! —ordenó la antigua Hermione Granger que rondaba sobre los pasillos del colegio con su cargo de premio anual.

Harry se detuvo en seco y se giró para verla. Hizo una rabieta de niño chiquito y se lo sacó del cuello. Se acercó rápidamente a la ojimiel y se lo entregó en sus delicadas manos.

Hermione lo apretó contra las palmas de sus manos y se lo llevo al pecho en forma de caricia.

—Esta noche, me toca la guardia —finalizó la joven girando sobre sus talones para alejarse del joven azabache.

Este no menciono nada.

.

La noche comenzó a descender su temperatura.

El aliento de la castaña podía ser percibido por sus ojos al ser expulsado en leves suspiros. La pequeña fogata que hizo la mantenía con un poco de calor. No se encontraba muy fría ni tampoco muy caliente. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y recargó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Suspiró cansada y alerta ante cualquier posible ataque. Aunque estaba segura que nadie sabría que ellos estaban ahí gracias a los hechizos de protección que conjuró el día de ayer. Sus amigos se encontraban dentro de la tienda. Ninguno de los dos quiso irrumpir en la guardia de la leona sabiendo que ella podía defenderse por sí sola; como siempre lo había demostrado. Confiaban en ella completamente.

No obstante, el calor que desprendía una pequeña manta envolvió toda su espalda y parte de sus hombros. Se estremeció de placer al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba ante el acto. Sintió como un fuerte cuerpo la imitió y tomó asiento aun lado de ella; haciéndole compañía. Curvó sus labios y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

Ron la miraba atónico; el reflejo de las llamas sobre sus ojos miel provocaba en él una sensación inexplicable. Le regresó la sonrisa un poco nervioso. Vaciló su mirada azul por unos segundos y después la fijo en su amiga para emprender palabra; pero Hermione le ganó la tirada.

—Muchas gracias —musitó la castaña muy agradecida por el acto.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —indicó el pelirrojo conmovido.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó la Gryffindor refiriéndose al niño que vivió.

—Igual…—contestó —…ya se le pasara, dale tiempo —dijo haciendo que la ojimiel soltara un risilla de burla —. Debe de entender que para todo hay tiempo —agregó mirando como los ojos miel de su mejor amiga se entristecían de repente.

—¿Y tú; cómo sigue tu brazo? —le cuestionó llevando sus pequeñas manos hasta posesionar el fuerte brazo del pelirrojo. Este tragó en seco al sentir las delicadas manos de la castaña sobre su delgada camisa —. Mucho mejor que ayer —espetó retirándolas —. Mañana estarás listo para viajar —indicó como toda una experta en pociones curativas.

—Hermione…—nombró Ron con un dejo de nervios en su voz. La castaña lo miraba fijamente —…quiero de una buena vez aclarar las cosas —espetó al oír como el tono de su voz tomó seguridad.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó la leona al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. ¿Aun la ponía nerviosa? ¡Vaya!

—S-sobre no…sobre nosotros —especificó tocando la mejilla bronceada de su amiga.

—Ron…—Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio —…no creo que esté sea el momento más indicado para hablar sobre…eso —finalizó alejando su rostro del tacto que emprendió el ojiazul.

—Pero…Hermione —intervino el mediano de los Weasley un poco confuso.

—Pero nada…—aseveró la Gryffindor sin mirar a su amigo —…y si no es mucha molestia, quisiera estar concentrada en mi guardia —avisó ocultando su rostro fuera de la vista del león.

El joven suspiró derrotado. Cuando la castaña utilizaba ese tono de voz sabía que nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de pensar. Dudó unos segundos en ponerse de pie y marcharse; pero por fin lo hizo. Le echó un último vistazo a su… ¿A su qué? Se preguntó más confundido. ¿Qué demonios tenían que aclarar él y la joven? ¿Acaso se había armado de valor y le confesaría su amor? ¿Ella lo aceptaría gustosa? ¿Ella olvidaría todo los tragos amargos que le hizo pasar en el colegio al estar con Lavander? ¿Acaso ella lo amaba? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Separó sus labios para articular palabra, pero desistió de ello. Y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para introducirse en la tienda.

Hermione sintió la ausencia del pelirrojo. Suspiró enfadada.

¿! Que se creía esa cabezota de zanahoria! ¿Qué ella lo esperaría por el resto de su triste vida? ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

Soltó un gruñido de odio y decidió concentrarse en su guardia.

De pronto, un extraño sonido captó toda su atención. Colocó sus ojos miel sobre el camino oscuro que daba directo al rio. Se sacó la manta que el pelirrojo le había colocado con delicadeza y se posesionó de pie con su varita en mano. Emprendió camino hacia el lugar donde provino el ruido. Pisó ramas, hojas y rompió una que otra maldiciéndose por hacer ruido. La oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad lo que buscaban. La poca luz que la hermosa luna le proporcionaba no le era suficiente.

Llegó a su destino con cuidado de no ser envuelta por un ataque sorpresa. Revisó todo el lugar posible que sus ojos le permitieron y no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviada al descubrir que solo fue un producto de su imaginación.

Estaba lista para girar sobre sus talones cuando lo sintió. Rápidamente lo buscó y lo encontró saliendo detrás de un par de árboles. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Él no venía solo; unos cuantos mortifagos le hacían guardia como el líder nuevo que era. Siguió con sus ojos miel el camino que tenían como objetivo los seguideros que _ya-saben-quien. _

Lo detalló; su cabello rubio se encontraba un poco revuelto, su cuerpo un poco más fuerte y su mirada con una raya más de odio sobre ella. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al ver sorpresivamente a un mortifago frente a ella. Éste la miraba arrugando su nariz puntiaguda al momento que hacía cara de vomito. La podían oler ya que el resto de su clase lo imitó en el acto.

—Huele a…sangresucia —emitió Scabior al no poder ver nada concreto; solo oler.

De pronto, la voz del líder resonó por todo el bosque.

—¿!Acaso te indique que te detuvieras! —preguntó en un grito haciendo temblar al resto.

—Pero…mi señor… ¿Acaso usted no percibe ese asqueroso herdor a _sangrecicia_? —Preguntó ignorando las palabras del rubio —. Debe de andar uno muy cerca…

—¡Largo! —Ordenó Draco —¡Regresen a la base y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se mueva de ahí sin que yo haya regresado! — Indicó haciendo que los pasos de los mortios reaccionaran al compás de sus palabras —¿Scabior? —dijo el ojigris harto de que ese estúpido se creyera el jefe.

—Pero, mi señor, le puedo apostar mi vida que un asqueroso muggle anda cerca —insistía sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGE! —gritó harto. Hermione se estremeció al oír el tono de su voz.

Scabior lo miró sorpresivo ¿Por qué demonios insistía él en que lo dejaran solo? Sonrió de lado hipócritamente. Bajó su mirada e hizo su ridícula reverencia ante su líder.

—Con su permiso, mi señor… —se despidió pasando de largo ante el rubio.

La castaña comenzó a respirar normalmente. Lo sabía; Malfoy la había sentido y por eso ordenó al resto regresar sin él. Pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarse que se encontrara bien? Por un momento creyó que ese estúpido hurón la descubriría y la torturaría ahí mismo. Cerró sus ojos miel al momento que vio como ese mortio desaparecía de ahí.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados; pudo oír como unos posesivos pasos emprendían camino hacia ella. No quiso abrirlos al instante. Sabía que el rubio se acercaba a ella decidido a tocarla. Quería que lo hiciera ya. Contuvo su respiración al sentir como la pálida y suave mano del ojigris penetraba su campo de protección, y se posesionaba sobre su mejilla color carmín. No pudo evitar sentir como una ráfaga de placer y calidez invadió todo su cuerpo al momento que el Slytherin la tomo.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar y romper ese lindo momento. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que se vieron. Se habían extrañado; pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir tal barbaridad como eso.

Draco disfrutó del tacto; la castaña reaccionó ante su caricia y llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia la suya – posesionada en su mejilla miel – hasta tocarla. No podía creer que un simple roce de piel o una simple mirada de ella, lo hacían sentirse el hombre más poderoso que haya existido a lo largo de la historia. Se odiaba a sí mismo al no poder evitar que esos extraños sentimientos lo embargaran profundamente.

—Gracias…—se atrevió a pronunciar la mejor amiga de Harry Potter aun con sus parpados abajo y su mano encima de la del platino.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio y detrás del hechizo protector que la joven castaña había conjurado para protegerse, en parte, de él. Hermione se extrañó al no recibir una palabra o tan quisiera una ofensa de regreso por parte de él. Decidió abrir sus ojos y se topó con la mirada gris del joven. Éste la miraba hipnotizado; como si estuviese mirado a la misma afrodita en persona. Hermione se sonrojó al sentir ese extraño gesto por parte de él.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —indicó el líder de la manada retirando poco a poco su pálida mano de la mejilla de la joven.

La Gryffindor previno la acción del rubio y rápidamente atrapó la mano del joven entre las suyas en el aire. Éste no objeto nada, ni movió musculo alguno para evitar el tacto. La castaña se sorprendió ante su acción, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Pu-pudieron oler mi perfume y casi me descubren —recordó la ojimiel acariciando la pálida mano de su enemigo.

—Pero, no lo hicieron —espetó Draco mirándola con delicadeza. Como si no quisiera que el mismo viento la tocara sino era él el que lo hiciera.

Hermione sonrío de lado. Ahora que lo recordaba; tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y no lo dejaría ir hasta que le respondiera. Principalmente, que le explicara porque demonios le hizo entrega del horrocrux así nada más sin hesitar o algo por el estilo.

Separó sus labios para formular la pregunta cuando el rubio la hizo callar con sus palabras.

—Se lo que estas pensados y te advierto; prefiero reservarme las fuentes de ellos —dijo Draco alargando la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa de lado.

No estaba dispuesto a confesarle nada. No en ese preciso momento.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta. Y además; ¿Cómo demonios pudo leer su mente? ¿Un efecto secundario más de la pócima infernal? ¿Alguien, por favor, que le dijera que efectos NO tenía esa maldición?

—Pero…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos pasos que segundos más tarde se volvieron palabras.

Hermione se congeló ante el tono de esa voz que reconoció al instante que penetró sus tímpanos. ¡Demonios! La habían descubierto. ¿Ahora que explicación daría al no poder negar que estaba hablando con su enemigo número uno y que aparte, le acariciaba su pálida mano donde la marca tenebrosa se encontraba tatuada?

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Harry Potter saliendo detrás de unos árboles extrañado por la actitud de su amiga —. O mejor dicho ¿te encuentras bien? —reafirmó al ver como la castaña aparentaba acariciar al ¿viento?

—¿Qué? —la ojimiel solo puedo decir eso y dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo—Pero…

—Descuida…él no puede verme —explicó Draco sin quitar su mirada gris de encima del azabache —. Y tú solo estas acariciando al viento — finalizó al sentir como el agarre de la castaña se debilitó y aprovechó para retirar su mano lejos de ella. Esta no hizo nada para impedirlo —. Tuviste suerte, Granger —fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de ese lugar.

La castaña reconoció ese tono de voz; se había despedido de ella. Giró su rostro para tan siquiera verlo desaparecer, pero solo se topó con el lugar vacío que ocupó el rubio frente a ella. Suspiró resignada. La voz de Harry la hizo volver al presente.

—Hermione…—volvió a pronunciar ya cerca de ella.

—Estoy bien…—mintió como siempre —…solo vine a asegurarme que todo estuviese en orden —explicó lamiendo sus labios secos. Secos por ese imbécil que esta vez ni siquiera se atrevió a rosarlos.

Por primera vez, el elegido dudo de las palabras de su amiga. No quiso indagar más a fondo; notaba la alteración de la castaña. ¿Realmente solo se aseguró del perímetro donde se encontraban acampando? Podía asegurar y podía someterse a conjurar el encantamiento inquebrantable a que la castaña estaba conversando con alguien más. Podía sentirlo en el aire, así como podía oler una sustancia rara sobre ella.

—Harry…Harry…—Pronunció la ojimiel tronado sus dedos frente la mirada perdida de su amigo.

—¿Eh?... perdón…—pidió el joven de la cicatriz mirando el hermoso rostro de la leona. Le sonrió para borrar cualquier sospecha por parte de ésta —…hay que regresar…Ron está solo y aun débil —indicó observando como la castaña asintió con su cabeza.

.

Una que otra rama se rompió debido a sus pesados pasos de regreso a la tienda donde dormirían. Caminaban con cuidado, evitando rocas y ramas para no tropezar. El silencio se expandió gran parte de la caminata de regreso; esto el azabache no lo pudo soportar y habló para romper el trance en el que la castaña se encontraba desde que la descubrió lejos de ellos.

—Se atrevió a tomar el puesto de director —espetó sin despegar su vista del camino. Hermione lo miró esperando a que prosiguiera — Snape…— pronunció haciendo que ese apellido la obligara a hacer una conexión hasta llegar a pronunciar en su mente el apellido del rubio—. Muchas cosas en Hogwarts ya no son las mismas y las sanciones son perpetradas por los malditos mortifagos a la más mínima provocación —finalizó al recordar la voz atreves del radio del pelirrojo que el mismo apagó al ver como el dueño se había quedado dormido —. Tenemos que hacer algo para salvar al resto —agregó esquivando una rama que casi le daba en el rostro.

—Y lo haremos... —alentó la ojimiel tomándolo de la mano sin detener su andar.

Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de amor. Ejerció un poco de fuerza sobre la mano entrelazada de la castaña con la suya, dándole a entender que apreciaba el que sacrificara su pasado, presente y futuro por él.

—Debemos seguir —Dijo el moreno.

—No podemos; Ron aún no tiene la fuerza suficiente para aparecer — informó como toda una medimaga.

—Entonces, viajaremos a pie —ordenó al ver como se acercaban a su destino.

La castaña no se opuso. Harry tenía razón. Tenían que encontrar la solución para destruir el horrocrux y los faltantes. Entre más pasaba el tiempo sin hacer nada; Voldemort recobraba poco a poco su fuerza.

—En cuento el alba se ponga, partiremos —agregó Harry ayudando a la castaña a bajar de una pequeña montaña que se atravesó en su camino.

—Gracias…—espetó la ojimiel sonriéndole sobre el rostro al caer cerca de su amigo y sin dejar de tomar su mano.

No obstante, unos ojos color azul brillaban en la oscuridad con un dejo de celos. El par de jóvenes no se percató de ello ya que se encontraba sonriendo divertidamente uno al otro.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hola, nenas! Les agradezco mucho su sinceridad al dejarme el R&R.

Me alegró cada palabra que leí y más al saber que están dispuestas a apoyar mi historia [Aunque por éste momento haya dejado de lado la otra :P]. Me puso feliz recibir diez comentarios por el capítulo [Que al parecer les agradó a todas] y saber que les gustó demasiado. Por eso, les daré respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas.

_[Patty15]_ Si me dedicará a actualizar más seguido (como recordaras ya había mencionado que la primera parte, ósea esta, solo comprende diez capítulos) llegaría más pronto el final de esta historia. Por esa razón, es que no puedo actualizar como desearías. Espero y me hayas comprendido. Ah y sobre el próximo capítulo de Cadenas del destino, quiero hacerte saber que estoy trabajando en ello.

_[greece06]_ ¡por supuesto que habrá segunda parte! Solo que ahorita no llevo ningún capítulo escrito.

_[fatty rose Malfoy]_ Sí, lo sé, Ron sale sobrando en esta historia, pero realmente quería que se pareciera o que llevara la idea del último libro. Por esa razón, decidí introducir a Ron como el tercero en discordia (jajaja)

Y les agradezco al resto que hacen posible que yo siga escribiendo ¡LAS AMO NENAS!

_**Atte. Damián Malfoy**_


	6. Yo no lloro por llorar

_**"Yo no lloro por llorar"**_

Golpeaba el saco lleno de arena con fuerza y furia.

Unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su dorso desnudo y una que otra caía dentro de sus ojos grises. Había descubierto esa pequeña actividad que los muggle llamaban box al tomar por accidente un libro de deportes muggle en el colegio pensando que era sobre deportes mágicos. Lo primero que vio al abrir las páginas fue eso. Captó su atención al leer como los hombres con poca fuerza podían descargar su furia con sus puños vendados sin hacerse daño en el acto.

Golpe tras golpe sin parar hasta el cansancio. Y eso era lo malo; jamás se sentía cansado y nunca lo sentiría. Otro beneficio de pasar un día entero en esa podrida habitación del demonio. Sus golpes aumentaron de fuerza al momento que recuerdos en ese lugar invadieron su mente. No podía apartar o simplemente bloquear esos tragos amargos. No podía evitar no recordar como sintió su final tan cerca al no encontrar la manera de aumentar o desarrollar sus habilidades como mago oscuro. No podía salir de ese lugar sin demostrar que su sacrificio había valido la pena. No podía salir de ahí sin antes demostrarle a todo el que le dio la espalda, lo dejo a su suerte y en manos de ese malvado ser que era Lord Voldemort, que había cambiado por completo; tanto físico como mentalmente.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente; pero, otros los reemplazaron. Específicamente fueron los ojos miel de una castaña los que vinieron a su mente. Una extraña sensación invadió todo su ser al oír como el nombre de la joven resonaba con fuerza sobre su mente. No podía creer o no quería aceptar que Hermione Granger ya formaba parte de su vida para _siempre._ Dio un último golpe sobre el ya mallugado saco de arena provocando que éste se rompiera en el acto.

Miles de granos de arena cayeron sobre el suelo expandiéndose por toda su longitud. Draco recargó su espalda sobre la pared más cercana y se fue deslizando por ésta hasta caer sentado sobre el piso. Alzó su rostro al techo al mismo tiempo que respiraba un poco acelerado por el gran esfuerzo que hizo para hacer trisas el objeto. Soltó un gruñido de rabia al aceptar que no podía estar sin pensar en ella.

Oyó como la puerta de la sala se abrió sin autorización por su parte. Sólo una persona tenía ese derecho: Serevus Snape. Ni siquiera lo recibió con la mirada. No tenía ánimos de oír los regaños por parte de su padrino. Es más, no tenía porque. Cerró sus ojos al oír la voz del longevo.

—¿Has tenido noticias nuevas del Lord? — le preguntó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Aunque fuera el mejor servidor del señor tenebroso; su ahijado le había hurtado el puesto que tanto reguardaba con celo. Pero, nadie mejor como él para ser su sucesor.

—No —contestó el mortío inerte en su posición —. Y ya me canse de estar esperando como perro faldero. Yo no estoy a su disposición cuando a él se le pegue la gana regresar – confesó apretando sus puños vendados con rabia.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos segundos.

—Tranquilo — alentó el nuevo director de Hogwarts —. Pronto sabrás de su paradero y la nueva misión que te encomiende —indicó dándose la media vuelta y haciendo que su larga túnica volara con elegancia al compás de sus pasos.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises y bajó su rostro para dirigirlo hacia su padrino antes de que abandonara la habitación de entrenamiento que el mismo equipo para pasar un rato a solas y lejos de la estupidez de sus aliados en esa infernal batalla sin fin.

—Felicidades por su nuevo cargo…— pronunció con sarcasmo típico de un Malfoy — Director de Hogwarts – musitó solo para él.

Severus detuvo su andar al percatarse de ese dejo disfrazado de maldad en su voz. Separó sus labios para regañar a su ahijado, pero desistió de ello al saber que ya no podía con él. Le dedicó una última mirada llena de lástima y salió de ahí, dejando al rubio en compañía de la soledad, la angustia y la agonía; que en ese momento, se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No podía despegar sus ojos azules de ellos.

Para ellos, él no existía o eso parecía. Desde la noche anterior que los vio llegar de entre las sombras del bosque, no pudo evitar malos pensamientos de ellos dos juntos. No quería creer que Harry o que Hermione sintiera algo uno por el otro. Eso era muy…ilógico. Si ellos dos eran como hermanos. Pero los actos decían más que mil palabras. Cuando no se percató de la presencia del azabache junto a él, decidió echar un vistazo al exterior para asegurarse que sus amigos estuviesen bien. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlos juntos, tan cerca uno del otro, a casi nada de besarse. Y para colmo, sonriendo como dos estúpidos adolescentes.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Caminaba detrás de ellos para no interrumpir en su conversación _amorosa _que de seguro debían tener. Con su brazo aun vendado y sus ojerosos ojos seguía el camino que iban trazando.

El gran terreno que recorrían parecía nunca llegar a su fin. El pelirrojo observó como la castaña le entregaba una botella de agua al elegido con tanta delicadeza que parecía que se quebraría con el aire. Sintió unos celos tremendos al ver como su _amigo_ le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Por un momento creyó ver como la tonta de Hermione se sonrojaba por el acto. ¿Y él que? ¿A él no le prestaría las mismas atenciones que le estaba demostrando al ojiverde? ¿No tenía más derecho él que el moreno? Sintió como el guardapelo que se encontraba colgando de su cuello le quemó la piel. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no le presto la más mínima atención.

No desvió su vista azulada ni un segundo de ese par de traidores. No quería precipitar las cosas hasta que ellos tuviesen el valor suficiente para confesarle que se querían a morir. Cerró sus ojos al momento que apretó con fuerza sus parpados para hacer desaparecer un ardor que repentinamente lo invadió. Cuando los abrió segundos después, puedo notar como Harry y Hermione soltaban carcajadas por algo que el ojiverde espetó.

Gruñó lleno de celos de nuevo.

.

Otro día más había pasado sin resultado.

Acamparon donde la noche los había atrapado. En cuanto los primeros rayos del alba aparecieron emprendieron camino en su viaje de nuevo. Ésta vez, atravesaron pequeñas casas deshabitadas y destruidas por parte de los servidores del señor oscuro. Harry Potter tensó su mandíbula al imaginar cómo se perpetró ese acto violento y reconstruyó los rostros de horror en su mente de las familiar enteras que llegaron a habitar en ellas. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo tembló de tristeza al imaginar las cientas de vidas muggle que se cobraron en ese lugar y sintió rabia, al saber que en ellos iban incluidos niños inocentes. Ron apartó por un segundo sus ojos de la pareja de jóvenes delante de él y la colocó encima de los restos de escombros que una vez fueron lindos hogares habitables.

El pelirrojo regresó su vista hacia sus amigos y alcanzó a observar como el azabache acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga para borrar rastro alguno de sus lágrimas. De nuevo los celos se apoderaron de su ser y decidió ignorarlos por completo. La noche empezaba a hacerse presente y sus piernas ya no podían seguir más.

—Acamparemos aquí —indicó el niño que vivió haciendo que los pasos de la castaña se detuvieran y el pelirrojo la imitara —. Mañana será otro día — agregó mirando a sus amigos.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa comunicándole que lo había hecho muy bien. Mientras que Ron sólo lo observaba con recelo. El Gryffindor notó ese dejo en la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó directamente. Sin hesitar.

La ojimiel posesionó su mirada en su amigo esperando respuesta por parte de él.

Ron observo a ambos. ¿!Qué acaso estaban ciegos o qué! Estaba a punto de gritarles que sabía toda la verdad. Que sabía que se entendían a sus espaldas. Que sabía que todo ese tiempo lo habían tomado como tonto. Pero ya no más. Ya no quería ser reconocido como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter: El elegido.

—Nada —pronunció alejándose de ellos para comenzar a levantar la tienda donde pasarían toda la noche.

.

Otros días más pasaron sin éxito alguno.

Acamparon bajo un viejo puente que adornaba el largo río que los dividía de las montañas nevadas. Harry se encontraba frente a la orilla del río meditando un poco lo que estaba pasando en su vida y en la de sus amigos quienes dejaron todo para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario llegar hasta éste. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como la cicatriz sobre su frente comenzaba a quémale la piel. Eso era señal de que Tom Ryddle cobraba fuerza día con día. Suspiró desesperado por no haber encontrado una solución ya.

Mantuvo sus parpados cerrados y recuerdos de la noche que Albus Dumbledore murió invadieron su mente. Sintió rabia al recordar como el cobarde de Draco Malfoy apuntaba su varita hacía el hombre más generoso y bondadoso de todo los tiempos. Cerró sus puños con fuerza al ver como esa imagen era reemplazada por un Severus Snape quien conjuró la maldición imperdonable hacía el antiguo director del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Abrió sus ojos y los posesionó sobre las aguas cristalinas que llenaban el río sin fin. Y sin pensarlo más, se juró así mismo acabar con esos dos cobardes que solo provocaron que el mundo diera un giro inesperado por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Que solo provocaron temor en el resto de la población mágica y muggle. Sabía que Voldemort se encontraba en un largo viaje para encontrar algo, pero desconocía el objeto que buscaba con desesperación.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras que no sabe lo que está haciendo — Habló Ron dejando examinar su brazo por su mejor amiga.

La castaña dejo de lado su tarea y colocó su vista hacia la lejana figura de su amigo cerca del río. Suspiró apenada por saber que las palabras del pelirrojo eran ciertas.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que hace — espetó provocando que el ojiazul contuviera sus palabras en la garganta.

La noche empezaba a caer y ellos aún no encontraban solución alguna: De nuevo.

.

Se removió con un poco de pereza al oír como sonidos radiofónicos atravesaron sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos azules y se topó con la feliz pareja de _enamorados _frente a él. Hermione le cortaba mágicamente el cabello al azabache. Éste último mantenía su vista inerte y sin articular palabra alguna. Mientras que la primera se encontraba concentrada en su tarea pareciendo no querer arruinar el cabello de su amigo. Se enderezó furiosamente, pero sus amigos ni siquiera lo notaron. Claro, si para ellos él no existía y nunca existió.

De pronto, el ruido que emitía la varita de Hermione se paralizó al ser la dueña quien no se movió. Congeló su mirada en algún lugar perdido de la tienda. ¿!Por qué demonios no lo había pensado antes! Harry se atrevió a mover su cabeza al percatarse del repentino frenar de la castaña. ¿Acaso ya había terminado? Pero si apenas llevaba como cinco minutos.

—¡Por Merlín! —profanó colocándose rápidamente de pie y saliendo disparada hacia la pequeña sala que adaptaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico de la cicatriz un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud que adoptó la joven.

—¡Te digo en un minuto! —ordenó la Gryffindor llegando hasta la mesa donde había dejado reposar su libro de objetos extraños. Lo tomó en cuanto arribó al lugar y rápidamente busco la página que había pasado días atrás.

Harry llegó hasta ella y la observó buscando con desespero en el interior del libro. ¿Qué buscaba?

—¡Aquí esta! — Gritó emocionada colocándole al joven, en el rostro, la página que buscaba —¡Es la espada de Gryffindor! – prosiguió su explicación al ver como su amigo mostraba una cara de confusión al no entender el objetivo de sus palabras.

—Oh…bien —espetó Harry haciendo una mueca de no entender nada.

La joven bufó fastidiada.

—Escucha…—ordenó como siempre —Recuerda que ya destruiste un horrocrux en la cámara de los secretos —dijo haciendo que los recuerdos del ojiverde regresaran al segundo grado.

—Sí, Hermione, pero lo destruí con un colmillo de basilisco —espetó aun sin entender nada — O al menos que traigas uno en esa bolsa sin fin que cargas… —pero no pudo terminar su frase.

—No, Harry…aquí dice que la espada de Gryffindor está formada por un metal especial para absorber lo que la hace más fuerte — explicó de nuevo haciendo que la mente de su amigo comenzara a razonar —¿Recuerdas que acabaste con el basilisco que habitaba en la cámara con ella? — le preguntó al notar como el rostro del ojiverde cambio en su totalidad.

—Exacto…- murmuró formado una sonrisa en sus labios —La espada de Gryffindor contiene veneno de basilisco: La sustancia perfecta para acabar con el horrocrux…— finalizó mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

—¡Así es! — Agregó Hermione —. Por esa misma razón Dumbledore te hizo acreedor de la espalda —finalizó tomando asiento sobre la mesa donde solían comer cada vez que se acordaban.

—¡Eres brillantes, Hermione, de verdad! — halagó el azabache acompañando a su amiga en la mesa.

—Gracias…pero no es para tanto… —espeto sonrojada por las alabanzas de su mejor amigo —Es solo que todo resulta tan lógico.

—Perfecto, ahora el único problema es que la espada…— comenzó Harry, pero su frase fue interrumpida por la ausencia de la luz en el interior de la tienda.

El par de jóvenes posesionaron su mirada hacia la pequeña recamara que acomodaron para pasar la noche y observaron como el pelirrojo permitía salir la luz del interior de su desluminador del cual Albus Dumbledore lo hizo acreedor. Se mantuvieron en silencio esperando palabra por parte del león.

—Está pérdida – completó Ron con sus ojos llenos de odio y celos - ¡Y sí, aún sigo aquí! —gritó haciendo que la castaña respingara de sorpresa por la elevación de tono que utilizo.

Harry se hartó. Desde días pasados notaba un extraño comportamiento en su amigo, pero nunca le tomó mucha importancia. Creyó que se encontraba estresado por no saber nada sobre su familia y lo entendía. Él también se encontraba con un hilo en el corazón al no saber nada de su amada Ginny. Pero, el pelirrojo sobrepaso su paciencia.

—¿Que sucede? —le preguntó desafiante –. Noté tu comportamiento en días pasado pero nunca quise preguntarte nada, pero ahora es tu oportunidad, así que sácalo todo de una vez —aseveró Harry colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que la castaña lo seguía.

—¿Quieres que lo saque? ¡Pues, bien! —Gritó sin mirar a la castaña —¡Creí que sabías lo que hacías, creí que para este tiempo ya estaría la mitad del resto de los horrocruxes destruidos! – decía con rencor en su voz —. Y ahora me di cuenta que no. Que fue un error abandonar a mi familia y dejarlo todo por seguirte a ti – esas palabras hirieron lo más profundo del corazón del niño que vivió.

—¡Ron…no digas…! — pero Harry la interrumpió.

—¡No, Hermione, déjalo que siga! —Exclamó harto de la estupidez de su mejor amigo —Pues, lamento informarte que no es así, y yo no te pedí que dejaras todo por mí —contraatacó —. Y aun estas a muy buen tiempo de irte y regresar con tu familia, si es lo que más te importa —agregó sin meditar lo que decía.

—¡Claro que es lo que más me importa! —Gritó Ron hasta el tope de su paciencia —¡Y no sabes lo que dices porque tus padres murieron y no tienes familia alguna! — le escupió en el rostro.

Harry no lo soporto más y se le dejo ir encima al ojiazul con furia y odio.

—¡Chicos, basta! —Hermione gritaba interponiéndose entre sus dos barbaros amigos.

La castaña logró evitar que ambos se lastimaran físicamente, ya que sentimentalmente los dos habían obtenido un diez de su parte.

—¡Lárgate! —Ordenó Harry al mantener distancia entre su pelirrojo amigo y la Gryffindor — ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca más! —siguió tomando camino hacia el área de la sala.

—¡Ron…quítatelo! — suplicó Hermione al percatarse del guardapelo que colgaba del cuello del ojiazul.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó Ron alejando las manos de la castaña fuera de su cuello. Con rabia, se deshizo del horrocrux y se lo arrojó a la joven a los pies. Ésta bajó su mirada al borde de las lágrimas —. Y sí, los vi la otra noche juntos — por fin sacó el problema número uno de su larga lista.

Hermione hizo una mueca de confusión. El azabache regresó sobre sus pasos al alcanzar a oír las palabras de su mejor amigo. Con que ese era el problema de todo esto.

—¿Qué? Ron…entre Harry y yo no hay nada… —explicó sin saber porque. ¿Qué no se suponía que ella ya no sentía nada por él?

—No quiero saber nada —irrumpió Ron —Me largo…—dijo tomando sus pertenecías al instante que detenía su andar antes de salir por completo de la tienda —Espero que tengan éxito en su búsqueda —finalizó saliendo del interior.

—¡Ron…espera! —suplicó la castaña siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo.

Harry solo se mantuvo inerte en su lugar. Ésta vez, no haría nada para detenerlos; si Ron decidió irse, por él estaba bien. Y si Hermione lo seguía a él, mejor.

.

—¡Ron…detente…por favor! —suplicaba Hermione sin dejar de seguir el rastro que los pasos del pelirrojo dejaba en su partida.

El león ignoraba las suplicas de la castaña. Nunca imaginó llegar hasta ese grado para sacar todo lo que tenía guardado. No podía odiarla. Pero, si podía estar molesto con ella por un largo tiempo. Le dolía en el alma sentir los pasos desesperados de la ojimiel tras de él; pero más le dolía el hecho de tener que dejarla a la merced de quien una vez fue su mejor amigo. Lo había decidido: Se iría de ahí…para siempre.

—¡Ron…! —la voz de la ojimiel se quebró dejando la frase incompleta.

—¿!Qué! —gritó el ojiazul harto de seguir oyendo los lamentos de la castaña. La observó frenar ante su exclamación.

—Po-por favor…regresa…— pidió al sentir como no podría retener más sus lágrimas ante la expresión de enfado que formuló su amigo.

—¿Cómo quieres que regrese con alguien que no sabe ni siquiera dónde estamos? —le preguntó con una mano sosteniendo su mochila sobre su espalda. La ojimiel no dijo nada —¿Eh? ¿Dime cómo? ¿O tan siquiera dime porque?

—Porque somos amigos desde la infancia —espetó sin encontrar una razón más fuerte que esa.

Las palabras de la castaña hicieron que los recuerdos del pelirrojo retrocedieran años atrás. Recordó el primer día que se topó con Harry Potter y sin interés alguno se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Recordó como lo acompañó a la cámara de los secretos. Recordó el tercer grado, el cual casi muere a manos de colagusano. Cuarto grado, cuando sus hormonas se encontraban al cien y el miedo que lo embargo al ver como su mejor amigo se enfrentaba a todas esas peligrosas pruebas que le impusieron sin siquiera desearlo. Quinto grado, cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda y lo ayudo a seleccionar, y a reclutar a los mejores del colegio para formar el ejército de Dumbledore. Sexto grado, cuando casi muere a manos del estúpido de Malfoy al tomar un líquido que él mismo envenenó para asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y seguía vivo gracias a Harry Potter.

—Eso no es razón suficiente para regresar — espetó haciendo que el corazón de la ojimiel se destrozara con sus palabras —Además, creó que aquí, yo salgo sobrando — agregó dolido.

—Basta…entre Harry y yo no existe nada de lo que imaginas —explicó con más calma —. Yo solo lo puedo ver como un hermano — prosiguió desesperada —lo que viste fue consecuencia de traer el horrocrux contigo…solo eso…

—No me quieras engañar, Hermione, yo sé perfectamente lo que vi —atacó furico — ¡Estoy harto de que me quieran tomar como un tonto! —gritó fastidiado de seguir ahí.

—¡Entonces, también yo estoy harta de que me quiera tomar como una tonta! — Exclamó la castaña al borde del precipicio —Bien, si llego el tiempo de sacarlo todo; entonces es mi turno —aseveró decidida a también escupir todo ese dolor que la estaba comiendo viva por dentro.

Ron serió su expresión de rostro.

—¿Crees que yo no estoy harta de tu estúpida actitud? —le preguntó con su voz quebrada — Pues, déjame informarte que sí.

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

—¡De esto! – Grito Hermione — Me cansé de esperarte. Me cansé de llorar por ti en los pasillos como Myrtle la Llorona. Me cansé de amarte como estúpida niña tonta y llena de ilusiones — Ahora el ojiazul comprendía todo – Me cansé de que un día te portaras como el hombre que siempre quise que fueras conmigo y al otro, me saludaras como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Y lo que más me dolió fue verte en los brazos de esa estúpida de Lavander paseándote por todo el colegio y dejándome a mí como la tonta del baile —finalizó recobrando el aire que no utilizo entre cada oración.

—Hermione…yo nunca quise que eso pasara…— espetó honestamente. Nunca fue su intención lastimarla; pero el miedo era más fuerte que él. Acortó la distancia entre ellos dos y dejo caer su mochila para poder abrazar a la joven —Entre Lavander y yo…nunca hubo nada concreto…

—No te atrevas a tocarme —amenazó la ojimiel obligando que los brazos del pelirrojo se detuvieran en el aire.

—Ven conmigo — espetó Ron mirándola con la esperanza de ver en esos ojos miel el brillo que le dedicaba cada mañana en las épocas de colegio; pero no lo vio.

Hermione cesó sus lágrimas al sentir como estás ya no salía por sus ojos. ¿Por qué todo eso tuvo que pasar de esa forma? En cuanto oyó decir a Harry que se fuera, sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. ¿Aún lo amaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no podía dejar de quererlo de un día para otro. Lo quería y mucho, pero no lo amaba. ¿!Por qué demonios tenía que ser todo tan confuso! Si tan solo ese condenado rubio de mierda no se hubiese cruzado por su camino; ella aun estaría embobada por el ojiazul.

—Lo siento… —finalizó la castaña bajando su mirada.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente —espetó Ron con un tono de voz que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de su compañera. Tomó sus pertenencias de nuevo y se alejó de ella.

Hermione no quiso levantar su vista. No quiso ver como partía lejos de ellos. No quiso ver como desaparecía de su mirar y de su vida…para siempre. Solo pudo oír como el pelirrojo desapareció del bosque, dejándola sola en medio de la oscuridad de éste. Y sin poder aguantar más, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre las hojas de otoño que adornaban el suelo. Lloró hasta que sus lagrimales se quedaron sin líquido alguno. Y no le dolió el hecho de su partida; sino el que él no se atrevió, de nuevo, a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Cobarde…— musitó con su corazón hecho trisas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rompió la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano.

Después de tomar una relajante ducha, decidió encerrarse en el despacho de su padre por el resto del día. No quería que ningún imbécil lo interrumpiera para nada. Y mucho menos, que la estupidez de sus compañeros se le contagiara. Lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Bufó cansado y fastidiado.

Si no recibía noticias pronto del Lord; terminaría volviéndose loco de por vida. Necesitaba estar concentrado en algo para que unos ojos castaños no se colocaran en su mente por el resto del día. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de necesitarla? ¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente cortar toda conexión con ella?

Ups. Recordó que eso sería imposible. No hasta que la Gryffindor le hiciera saber que la pócima esta lista para cortar toda conexión con él. _Para siempre._ Por un instante, por un diminuto instante, sintió miedo de no poder sentirla nunca más. Sintió miedo al imaginarse sin estar alerta para aparecer frente a quien intentara hacerle daño y asesinarlo si era necesario. Ella creía que su último encuentro fue casualidad; pero no fue así. Él presintió y visualizo el momento en que ella se topaba con los mortífagos, los cuales pidieron su autorización para ir de cacería y combatir su aburrimiento en ese laberinto que no parecía tener fin alguno. No supo cómo, pero esa imagen atravesó su mente en forma de alerta. Así que: decidió ir con ellos para evitar el futuro.

Nadie más tenía el derecho de lastimar a la castaña si no era él.

Y la confusión creció más; no sabía si deseaba a la ojimiel a causa de la pócima o…a causa de sí mismo. Gruño sintiéndose un estúpido. Ella no podía vencerlo, y nunca podrá hacerlo. No mientras su corazón esté habitado por un solo sentimiento: El odio. Con un fuerte manotazo, arrojó todo lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio. Se colocó de pie y se dirigió paso firme hasta el pequeño bar posesionado cerca del gran ventanal. Se sirvió un trajo y se lo llevó a sus labios haciéndolo desaparecer por su garganta. Reposó unos segundos y se sirvió otro, pero…antes de poderlo hacer desaparecer como el primer trago, sintió como algo dentro de su ser se removió. Se quedó quieto por otros segundos más y eso…eso fue lo peor.

Con una rabia y odio que nunca creyó experimentar, hizo añicos el pequeño vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en su mano izquierda. El tiempo se detuvo al saber la causa de ese "dolor" que solo una persona podía provocarle: Hermione Granger.

Sintió como un líquido caliente recorría la palma de su mano y se expandía por todo su antebrazo hasta llegar a su tatuaje de mortífago. Observó ese lugar y pudo percatarse de su propia sangre.

—¡Eres una estúpida, Granger! —gritó llevando sus manos hacia su cabello manchándolo con sangre.

Regresó sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento antes de sentir como se mareaba. Se oiría tonto, pero la maldición iba creciendo día con día y hacia que los efectos repercutieran en el otro con más fuerza. Cerró sus ojos grises para tranquilizar a su corazón el cual se aceleró como loco al sentir como la castaña sufría por el estúpido de la comadreja. ¿Cómo lo supo? No tuvo que adivinarlo, ya que esa inmunda lo acostumbró a sus lamentos por el estúpido pelirrojo en sus épocas de colegio. Por esa razón, sabía cuándo _ella_ sufría por _él._

Respiraba tranquilamente para estabilizar a su corazón. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y recargó su nuca sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Observó el techo por un tiempo indeterminado y apretó sus puños hasta eliminar el dolor que comenzaba a punzar en su palma. No sabía porque fregados se sentía el hombre más estúpido en existencia al sentir como el ratón de biblioteca sufría por un muerto de hambre como lo era Weasley.

¿! A quién demonios quería engañar! ¿A sí mismo? Si se podía; estaría perfecto.

Que maldición ni que nada. Todo ese odio por ella y por esa comadreja de mierda comenzó desde el primer día que sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los miel de ella. En el comedor. Su furia hacia ella fue cuando prefirió a ese imbécil en vez de al prestigiado heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Su rabia hacia ella fue cuando descubrió que era hija de padres muggles; _sangresucias._

Su enemistad comenzó cuando ella fue preferida por Harry Potter, el elegido, antes que a él. Un Malfoy. Y su odio hacia ella fue cuando supo que nunca la tendría para él. Que nunca la podría tocar y desear como lo descubría cada año que la veía crecer; como él. Y su odio creció a una medida desmesurada cuando se resignó a que ella _nunca_ _lo_ _amaría._

—Basta, Malfoy — se regañó — Tu nunca la amaste. Es más ¿Sabes lo que el amor significa? — se preguntó como un demente.

Sonrió de lado al saber que nunca lo supo, ni lo sabe, ni lo sabrá.

A pesar de todo, no podía sentir rabia por esa comadreja. De seguro se había alejado de ellos – Potter y Granger – y los había dejado hechos trisas. Por eso, Granger le demostraba ese estado. Como deseaba toparse a ese infeliz y hacerle pagar todo lo que por su causa estaba pasando.

Alzo su mirada gris y la colocó encima de su nueva capa cuero de dragón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Una más, por favor —pidió un pelirrojo con sus brazos recargados sobre la barra del pub y su espalda erguida hacia sus hombros.

El pequeño vaso le fue colocado frente a su vista azul y no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo, y hacerlo desaparecer. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta con desesperación. No podía borrar de su mente las suplicas de la castaña ante su partida. Simplemente no podía hacerlas callar para siempre. Abrió sus ojos al ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la joven en su mente.

¡Demonios! Le dolió en el alma dejarla a merced de su _ex _amigo. Pero, le dolió más el hecho que ella prefirió seguir al elegido en lugar de a él. Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas atrasadas. Aun que lo trataran de negar; ellos dos se entendían perfectamente. Azotó el vaso de vidrio contra la barra de madera haciendo un tremendo ruido que se expandió por el deshabitado pub. El ojiazul hizo una mueca de lamento al sentir la mirada acusadora del bartender sobre él. Alzó su mirada azul hacia el hombre quien lo miraba sin hesitar. El león le sonrió de lado dándole a entender que lamentaba lo que había hecho. Después de esto, colocó su vista azul sobre la barra.

¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho a Hermione todo lo que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué no le insistió que entre él y Lavander nunca hubo nada? Ósea, nada formal. ¿Por qué no la tomó a la fuerza y la besó hasta el cansancio o hasta que el cuerpo aguantara la falta de oxígeno? ¿Por qué no la abrazó hasta que ella estuviese más tranquila y pudiera escucharlo con claridad? ¿Por qué no…?

Hizo de lado todos esos cuestionamientos. La amaba. Lo admitía y también admitía que sintió mucho miedo el primer día que sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los azules suyos. Sintió miedo que ella nunca lo tomara en cuenta por ser hijo de familia pobre –como Malfoy decía-. Y, sintió miedo que ella prefiriera a Draco Malfoy en lugar de a él. ¿Por qué? Porque Draco Malfoy es rubio, ojos grises, poderoso, proveniente de una familia prestigiada y alabada por el resto del mundo mágico. Pero, para su suerte; no fue así.

Hermione era inteligente y de esas jóvenes que no se dejaban apantallar por el poder o el dinero. Ella prefería mil veces vivir en la miseria, pero con el amor verdadero al lado suyo.

—Si…como no —se contestó Ron sarcásticamente a sí mismo al recordar como ella y su _ex_ amigo estaba a casi nada de besarse la otra noche que los encontró saliendo de entre los arbustos de aquel oscuro bosque.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el bartender al momento que terminó de limpiar la última copa y la guardaba en su lugar.

—¿Eh?, no…nada —repusó Ron alzando su mirada perdida como el olimpo.

El longevo le sonrió en forma de entendimiento.

—Como quieras…te aviso que en unos cuantos minutos cerraremos —explicó el señor dejando de lado todas sus herramientas de trabajo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. La voz del longevo resonó de nuevo.

—No tienes a donde ir ¿Verdad? —preguntó el sujeto sonriendo de nuevo.

Ron negó con la cabeza; moviéndola de una lado a otro.

—Bien…tengo un cuarto desocupado en la parte de atrás. Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí hasta el amanecer —ofreció amablemente.

—Gracias. Lo tomo —espetó el ojiazul sin hesitar.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de las afueras del lugar obligaron al bartender a observar al pelirrojo y salir al exterior para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden. Ron se quedó quieto en su lugar hasta el regreso del amable sujeto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el longevo regresó a su sitio.

—¿Te llamas Weasley? —le preguntó al momento que se posesionó de su lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

El león observó al bartender con extrañez. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta? —quiso saber con desespero.

—Afuera se encuentra un sujeto preguntando por ti —explicó mirándolo.

Ron rápidamente se incorporó de su mala postura y se colocó de pie al instante. Observó por última vez al amable sujeto y se encaminó hacia las afuera del pub. ¿Quién demonios había preguntado por él? ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? No, esta última no pudo ser ya que el bartender menciono la palabra sujeto, singular y masculino.

Al estar fuera por completo, solo pudo percatarse de la oscuridad de la noche. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad al sentir una especie de sustancia en el aire que lo privaba del oxígeno. Recorrió con sus ojos todo el lugar posible que estos le permitieran ver. Nada. Lo más seguro era que haya sido una broma del "amable sujeto" para sacarlo del pub y dejarlo solo por completo. Pero, todo rastro de esa posibilidad se desvaneció en el mismo aire que respiraba al oír como una gruesa, rastrera y odiosa voz atravesaban sus tímpanos con maldad.

—Así que es cierto —pronunció un joven rubio mostrándose ante el pelirrojo. Con su capa cuero de dragón y varita en mano.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Ron al ver como el ojigris caminaba hacia él sin intenciones de detener su andar en ningún momento.

La sangre del pelirrojo hirvió de rabia al ver por primera vez, en semanas, al único culpable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Su mandíbula se tensó como nunca antes y su vista casi se nublo del odio.

—Solo quería cerciorar con mis propios ojos que mis informantes no estuviesen equivocados —explicó Draco con su sonrisa llena de maldad —Y veo que…están en lo correcto —espetó deteniendo su caminar a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo.

Éste no articuló palabra alguna. No sabía qué demonios hacer; si abalanzarse ante él y golpearlo hasta que soltara su último suspiro de vida o simplemente ignorarlo y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—Ya viniste, ya viste, ahora largo de aquí —le escupió a más no poder.

El líder de su manada chasqueó su lengua y después lo miro con soberbia.

—Me sorprendes, Weasley — dijo Draco negando con su cabeza —¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Granger a solas con Potter? — musitó el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo lo observaba confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? —exigió saber el león aun confundido.

—Ósea, ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Draco fingiendo una expresión de confusión —¿No me digas que no lo sabías? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Saber qué? —cuestionó el pelirrojo harto de los comentarios de ese mortífago de mierda.

—Que Potter y Granger siempre se entendieron a tus espaldas —explicó guardando su varita. Ron formuló una expresión de sorpresa en su pecoso rostro —. Todo el colegio lo sabía. El único que no se quería dar cuenta, eras tú —arrojó su veneno como la víbora ponzoñosa que le enseñaron a ser.

Draco sientó como todo su sistema nervioso envió toques eléctricos al resto de su cuerpo al momento que saboreaba su triunfo ante la comadreja. Ahora si, le haría pagar todas las situaciones que sufrió atreves de Granger gracias a él. Ahora lo haría sentirse como un gran estúpido como él se sintió momentos atrás al percibir como la estúpida de Granger le rogaba porque no la abandonara. Más tarde se ocuparía de ella.

—No te creo nada —contestó Ron al tomarse su tiempo y analizar todo lo sucedido entre Hermione y él.

El rubio soltó una carcajada que hizo que el estado del ojiazul se alterara más al ver como él se burlaba.

—Oh…vamos… —espetó Draco —¿Tú crees que Granger podría haberse fijado en alguien como tú? —le preguntó —Pues, déjame decirte que no. Claro que no. Escucha, Weasley, ella tiene a Potter; El elegido y famoso Harry Potter —soltó su veneno de nuevo —¿Crees que desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ser algo más que su amiga y tomar posesión de todo los privilegios que el cara-rajada tiene en este mundo? —finalizó con rabia.

Ron lo miraba con odio.

—Aun así…no te creo nada —espetó el león muy seguro de la castaña —. Hermione no es de esas. De esas que se topan seguido en tu clase.

Draco rodó sus ojos exasperado.

—Te la voy poner fácil… —aviso el ojigris sonriendo de lado —¿Dónde está, Granger?

El mediano de los Weasley cerró sus ojos al momento que esa pregunta atravesó su oír. El heredero de la fortuna Malfoy amplió más su sonrisa; lo había logrado.

-Con Harry… —susurró para sí mismo.

¡Tenía razón! Todo ese tiempo lo tuvo. Harry y Hermione se entendían a sus espaldas. Siempre lo tomaron por su tonto. Pero, ya todo había terminado. Todo. Abrió sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. No quería llorar enfrente de Malfoy. Ese imbécil no ameritaba el privilegio de verlo sufrir por Hermione. Observó como el rubio lo miraba sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa de triunfo. Un momento, se dijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué él estaba tan interesado en hacerle ver la traición de sus amigos? Solo existía una razón: el gozar verlo sufrir como un cerdo en el matadero. Pero, no. Estaba seguro que existía una razón más fuerte que esa. No por nada se tomaría la molestia de rastrearlo y encontrarlo con rápidez. No por nada se había tomado la pena de ir ante él y escupirle cualquier estupidez para hacerlo enfadar.

A menos que él estuviese interesado en…

—Bien…creo que mi trabajo aquí a terminado —habló el rubio fastidiado de todo eso. Ya había logrado su objetivo. Ahora se merecía un buen descanso.

—Espera —pidió Ron al ver como el ojigris estaba a punto de marcharse. Draco obedeció —¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? —le preguntó.

—¿Acaso hay más que quieras saber? —espetó Draco mirándolo con fastidio.

—Si… —contestó —Si Hermione no era para ti, tampoco sería para mí ¿O me equivoco?

El platino alertó su mente.

—Deliras, Weasley —fue lo único y lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista azulada del pelirrojo.

Continuara….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado éste capítulo. Como se habrán percatado, ya casi estamos entrando en la ronda final (De la primera parte), ya que solo faltan cuatro capítulos más. Creo que no tengo nada que agregar o decir, así que me voy con los agradecimientos._

**[Bliu Liz]**_[medelinedarkgirl]**[Serena**_** princesita Hale: Ahm…de hecho, no yo sé que hechizo utilizó Draco para que no lo vieran n.n]**_[fatty rose Malfoy]_**[Caroone]**_[Gibel]_**[Yuuki Kuchiki]**


	7. Tan solo son palabras

_**"Tan solo son palabras"**_

Sentía como su corazón no dejaba de sangrar por ese imbécil de Ron. Su mirada se perdió y su sentido común se esfumo. No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche que trascurrió desde la partida del ex león. No podía asimilar aún el hecho que, otra vez, ese idiota no se hubiese atrevido a soltar todo lo que sentía por ella; como ella lo hizo a corazón abierto. Pero, al parecer, eso no fue suficiente para quitar la venda que tenía Ron sobre sus ojos y la idea que entre Harry, y ella había algo más que una sana amistad. Cerró sus ojos al prevenir como sus lágrimas exigían salir al exterior para vaciar ese sentimiento de odio que comenzaba a sentir por ese pelirrojo.

—Eres un imbécil, Ron… —susurró casi ahogada en llanto al recordar las palabras que utilizó el ex Gryffindor la noche de ayer.

Abrió sus parpados al sentir como una lágrima se derramó sobre la palma de su mano y penetró en su herida casi abierta. Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir como su cortada ardió al percibir el pequeño líquido salado recorrer su interior. Dirigió su vista hacía esa parte en particular y su rabia creció más al recordar como esa "hermosa" marca creció ayer por la noche. Y todo…gracias a ese hurón de pacotilla.

¿Ahora qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Desde la última vez que se vieron, el rubio actuó de una forma muy extraña. Como si le hubiese alegrado el verla. Pero, aun así, su mirada arrogante y altanera no desapareció ni por una milésima de segundo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿En él y en el otro imbécil de Ron? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser complicado? Por una parte, estaba convencida que aún sentía algo por su mejor amigo, pero por otra; el cuerpo y el perfume de un platino no podía ser reemplazado por nadie igual o mejor que él.

Suspiró cansada.

Cerró su libro el cual se encontraba posesionado sobre sus piernas abierto de par en par. Decidió distraer sus pensamientos por unos momentos, pero simplemente le fue imposible. El frío de esas elevadas montañas empezaba a calarle en los huesos. Su respiración comenzó a fallarle un poco y su sentido del oído a desaparecer. Estar toda la noche fuera de la tienda fue su peor error. Ahora su cuerpo tardaría en reaccionar a cada movimiento que ella mandara de su cerebro.

Hermione comenzó hacer memoria de todo lo que leyó por el resto de la madrugada. Un cosa le inquietaba mucho y tenía que averiguar el por qué. Necesitaba ver al padre de Luna Lovegood.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez, se colocó de pie y se quedó quieta por unos minutos. Su mirada miel se clavó en el solitario vacío que la rodeaba y sintió de nuevo como sus lágrimas pedían salir. Cerró sus puños demostrando su ira por no poder dejar de pensar en ese par de imbéciles que solo torturaban su vida al grado de obligarla a querer desaparecer por el resto de su vida…y para siempre.

—Basta, Hermione —se dijo a si misma —Desde este momento dejarás de pensar en…ellos y solo te concentrarás en lo importante: Harry y tú —término diciéndose como una loca desquiciada que aparentaba hablar con alguien y solo hablaba con el viento de la fresca mañana.

.

Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba perdida por algún punto inexacto de esa tienda.

Harry ocupaba un lugar sobre el suelo; con sus brazos recargados sobre sus elevadas rodillas. No podía borrar o simplemente bloquear todas las palabras que salieron por los labios de su mejor amigo. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. Incluso, más que un estúpido _cruciatus_ o un…_avada kedrava. _

Él nunca le pidió a Ron o a Hermione dejar todo por él. Nunca utilizó esas palabras. Nunca les pidió arriesgar su vida por él. Nunca los obligo a nada. Nunca…

Ellos sabían lo que hacían al momento de tomar sus pertenecías y caminar sobre sus pasos. Ellos sabían de sobra que ser amigo de Harry Potter era conducirlos a un riesgo peligroso. Ellos sabían, al aceptar ser su amigo, que sus vidas nunca estarían tranquilas; no hasta que Lord Voldemort cayera…pero esta vez, para siempre.

Apretó sus puños cerrados al momento que un coraje mezclado con odio se apodero de su sistema nervioso. Solo recordar el nombre de ese imbécil de Tom Ryddle hacia que su vista se nublara de furia. Necesitaba saber que estaba buscando con desesperación y casi al borde del precipicio. Necesitaba intervenirlo antes de que diera con ello y derrotarlo. Necesitaba encontrar la maldita espada de Gryffindor para poner a práctica la teoría de Hermione. Necesitaba encontrar el resto de los horrocruxes para acabar con él de una maldita vez. Y después…

Después se encargaría del traidor de Severus Snape y del cobarde de su ahijado, Draco Malfoy.

No le temía para nada. Eso de que se volvió invencible no lo escamaba. Ya había visto y sobrepasado muchas cosas peor que esa; ésta… le importaba un cuerno.

Su snitch dorada volaba sobre su vista esmeralda. Recordó la primera vez que tuvo contacto con una de su especie. Sonrió de lado al recordar cómo casi se atragantaba con ella en su primer partido de Quidditch. Alzó su brazo y la tomó en el aire. La acercó a sus labios cuidadosamente y susurró sobre ella. A los segundos, la alejó un poco de él y clavó su mirada en ella; observó como una hilera de metal atravesaba una especie de escritura sobre el objeto; leyó la frase con cautela.

—Me abro al cierre —susurró para sí mismo. En ese momento, un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los rastreros pasos de su mejor amiga. Harry alzó su mirada para colocarla encima de la recién llegada. Esta le regaló una media sonrisa y después tomó camino hasta llegar al joven azabache e imitarlo en el acto. Harry no le quitó la vista ni un segundo hasta que tomó asiento a su lado. Hermione recargó su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. Este sonrió al sentir como el calor del rostro de su amiga penetraba sus prendas y lo obligaban a relajarse.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra o sonido alguno durante varios largos minutos.

Solo querían disfrutar de un momento a solas y en silencio.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó el ojiverde a la joven.

—Si…creo que mejor que nunca —mintió para no extender más esa conversación que solo terminaría mencionando a un estúpido pelirrojo y pecoso joven.

El niño que vivió supo identificar ese tono de voz y sabía que no debería seguir hablando porque estaba seguro que haría enojar a su amiga al mencionar por accidente al pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó Hermione haciendo que su amigo prestara toda atención —Anoche fue alentador lo que hiciste por mí —agradeció retirando el rostro del hombro de su amigo y colocando su vista en él —. No sabía que bailaras tan bien —añadió una risita en su frase.

—Ahm…bueno…este…De hecho, fue algo no planeado —comentó Harry mirándola sonrojado por el cumplido —. Es que te vi muy triste y quería…hacer algo para que te alegraras un poco —espetó cohibido.

—Pues, lo lograste —dijo la castaña revolviendo su azabache cabello —. Además, las cosas no planeadas salen mejor que las planeadas…grábate eso…—pidió Hermione volviendo a recarga el rostro sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Otros largos minutos más pasaron desapercibidos.

—Encontré algo —musitó el niño que vivió mostrándole a la castaña su snitch dorada. Esta la tomó sobre sus manos y leyó la frases varias veces —. Tenías razón, las snitchs tienen memoria. Pero, no atrapé mi primera snitch con la mano, sino que casi me la trago —espetó Harry mirándola el rostro desconcertado de su mejor amiga —¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Me abro al cierre —repitió la ojimiel alzando su vista y mirar a su amigo —Yo, no lo sé —agregó un poco desesperada por no saber de qué se trataba —. Yo también encontré algo —agregó Hermione tomando su libro de nuevo y abriendo la pasta de este para mostrarle al moreno su descubrimiento. Harry prestó toda su atención —. Al principio creí que era un ojo, pero ahora no lo creo. No es una runa y…no aparece en el silabario de conjuros. Alguien lo dibujó, no es parte del libro —finalizó la ojimiel apuntando con su dedo el dibujo sobre la hoja la papel.

—El papá de Luna usaba un colgante con ese signo en la boda de Bill y Fleur —informó posesionado su mirada sobre su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué alguien lo dibujaría en un libro infantil? —se cuestionó la joven más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba.

El par de jóvenes se miraron entre sí sin saber que más agregar.

—Hermione…lo he estado pensando y…quiero ir al Valle de Godric. Es donde nací, donde mi padres murieron—soltó la bomba sabiendo que su mejor amiga no tardaría en replicar sobre su decisión. Y así fue.

—Harry…no creo que sea una buena idea —intervino la joven inmediatamente —. Él esperara a que vayas ahí porque significa mucho para ti —decía mientras se colocaba de pie y emprendía camino fuera de la tienda.

El ojiverde la imitó y siguió sus pasos.

—También significa mucho para él —agregó sin detener su andar —. Ya-sabes-quien casi muere ahí. ¿No sería el lugar exacto para guardar una parte de su alma ahí? —preguntó obligando a su mejor amiga a detener su andar y girarse para verlo. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Es peligroso, Harry…—dijo haciendo una cara de angustia —. Pero, debo de admitir que últimamente he estado pensando lo mismo —espetó siguiendo su andar. El joven la siguió al instante —. Yo también pienso que puede haber algo escondido algo ahí.

—¿Cómo qué? —quiso saber el ex león.

—La espada…—agregó la castaña un ochenta por ciento convencida de ello —Dumbledore te dejo la espada para que no cayera en manos de ministerio. ¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderla que el pueblo natal de Gryffindor? —preguntó al viento como todo el tiempo.

—Hermione…—nombró Harry obligándola de nuevo a parar.

La dueña de ese nombre obedeció y se giró de nuevo para verlo. Verlo en ese estado de angustia y dolor, la hacían querer tomarlo de la mano y desaparecer para siempre de ese lugar. Quería borrar la memoria de todo el mundo mágico y muggle para no dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió Harry Potter: El niño que vivió. Quería desaparecer junto con él y envejecer hasta que la muerte lo separara. Quería borrar rastro alguno de un condenado rubio que solo la hizo, la hace y la hará sufrir par el resto de su miserable existencia.

—No me dejes cortarte el cabello de nuevo —finalizó revolviendo el cabello azabache de su amigo. Este asintió automáticamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_Si Hermione no era para ti, tampoco sería para mí ¿O me equivoco?_

¡Claro que tampoco sería para él!

Hermione Granger fue, es y será toda suya por el resto de sus días.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo que daba directo al despacho de la familia. Al despacho el cual su padre tenía años sin usar debido a su encierro en Azkaban y la cobardía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento gracias al estúpido de Voldemort. Se deshizo de sus guantes cuero de dragón y los guardó dentro de su túnica del mismo material. No quería que ningún imbécil se le atravesara por el camino porque no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra a ninguno.

Era más; estaría perfecto que alguien a quien odiara se le cruzara para poder matarlo y descarga la ira que invadía su cuerpo, y que terminaría volviéndolo loco si no se deshacía de ella.

Fue un grave error visitar al estúpido de la comadreja. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Mejor que él? Pues, estaba muy equivocado. Él no era, es o será mejor que él en todos los sentidos. Draco Malfoy era, es y será el mejor de todos; incluso, se atrevía a decir que era mejor que el mismo Lord Voldemort.

Decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos que solo terminarían matándolo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Sus pasos bajaron la velocidad de sus pisadas al oír como un par de carcajadas provenientes de la sala se hicieron resonar por toda el castillo. Gruñó de rabia al reconocer un tono de voz chillante perteneciente a la fastidiante de su tía, Bellatrix. Detuvo su andar al estar frente a la puerta del lugar y observar como varios mortios se encontraban tumbados sobre los sillones bebiendo hasta morir.

—Draquito…—llamó la mortia de cabello rizado para que todo compañero prestara atención a la escena —Veo que ya regrésate, ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto cómo toda una tía que se preocupa por el bienestar de su sobrino favorito.

Todo mortifago soltó una carcajada por el tono burlón que uso la eterna enamorada de Lord Voldemort.

—Que te importa —respondió el rubio lleno de ira al oír como se burlaban de él—. Espero y tenga permiso para estar bebiendo como estúpidos, ya que no sabemos en qué preciso momento el Lord puede ocupar nuestra presencia —aseveró como todo un líder.

—Vamos, Draco…—espeto Yaxley evitando provocar al rubio. Sabían de ante mano que el joven poseía un tremendo poder que podía hacerlos desaparecer en un tronar de dedos. Lo aseguraban ya que la mejor prueba para ello era tener al primer hombre que pisó esa habitación infernal: Severus Snape — Tomate un trago con nosotros —pidió el rubio mortifago alzando su copa hacia el ojigris.

Este hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo no bebo con ineptos como ustedes —espeto Draco mirando severamente al resto de la manada.

Estos solo elevaron el sonido de sus risitas macabras.

—Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba por completo —agregó fenrir llamando la atención del platino —. Olvide que eres hijo de un cobarde como Lucius. ¿Cómo demonios beberías si ni siquiera tuviste el valor de lanzar un avada aquella noche?

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer al nuevo y renovado Draco Malfoy. No esperó ni un segundo a digerir bien las palabras de ese asqueroso hombre lobo cuando de pronto se le dejó ir encima a golpes. Pero, antes de poder llegar al mortio unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por el pecho para detener su ataque. Draco se vio forzado a obedecer al hombre que lo detuvo sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Basta de tonterías —ordenó el antiguo mano derecha del Lord—Dejen al muchacho en paz que solo hace su trabajo —musitó Severus aun con sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de su ahijado.

—Sí, claro. Hace tan bien su trabajo que no se encontró cuando el Lord lo necesitaba —informó Scabior vacilando con una daga sobre su brazo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber el joven líder al no entender la indirecta de ese rufián.

—Hace un par de horas recibimos una orden por parte del señor oscuro que iba dirigida a ti, pero como no estabas, el Lord encomendó a alguien más a esa misión —explicó Yaxley riendo de lado.

Draco se alejó del agarré de su padrino y dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Severus no hizo nada para detenerlo. Solo se sometió a seguir los pasos del joven.

Bella observó a Scabior y este le sonrió de lado.

El rubio llegó hasta el despacho, el cual tenía como objetivo desde que piso ese lugar, y entró en él sin cerrar la puerta sabiendo de ante mano que su padrino venia tras de él. Llegó hasta el escritorio del lugar y tomó asiento sobre la silla. El longevo de cabello negro entró cerrando la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera. El rubio recargó su espalda sobre la silla y llevo una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre sus labios; pensativo y concentrado.

Severus detuvo su andar frente al escritorio que lo separaba de su ahijado. Lo observó por unos largos segundos antes de hablar y preguntar por su paradero.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó en un tono preocupado pero disfrazado de odio.

Draco solo se contuvo de encararlo con la mirada sin responder a su pregunta.

—Te hice una pregunta, ¡Contéstame! —ordenó el ex profesor de pociones y nuevo director un poco alterado por la indiferencia de su amigo.

De nuevo, el rubio no contestó.

—El lord preguntó por ti y tú quién sabe dónde —dijo azotando sus manos sobre el escritorio haciendo un tremendo ruido por toda la habitación —. Tienes que estar cuando él te necesite. No debes estar saliendo sin dejar dicho a dónde vas. No debes tener problemas con los demás seguidores del Lord…—El ojigris interrumpió a su padrino.

—Yo ya no soy un niño chiquito para estar dejando recados de donde voy a estar o con quién —espetó harto de estar siendo controlado por todo el mundo —. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la puta gana ¿Entiende? Deje de meterse en mi vida que yo no me meto en la suya —finalizó colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda a su padrino y dándole a entender que no quería seguir avanzado con ese estúpida conversación.

—Para tu información, me voy a meter cuantas veces quiera por que no estoy dispuesto a que arruines tu vida como tu padre o…—pero Severus calló antes de cometer un error.

Draco supo descifrar y terminar la frase final en su mente.

El mejor amigo de Albus Dumbledore enderezó su postura y tomó un profundo suspiro antes de seguir hablando. No quería perder el control de nuevo. Pero con Draco era inevitable no hacerlo.

—Bien, solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendido? —preguntó mirando a su ahijado quien ni siquiera se inmutó en girarse para verlo.

Severus renegó en su interior por la terquedad del joven. De pronto, observó como este comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña; como si necesitará salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Draco se giró para observar a su padrino.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Severus al mirar como el planito pasaba de largo por encima de él. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de él, lo alcanzó en el camino y lo tomó del brazo.

Este se detuvo forzosamente y le dedico una mirada reprochante a su padrino.

—T-tengo que ir —contestó Draco a la pregunta muda del longevo —. Es…es _ella_.

Severus supo descifrar ese código. Tenía que dejarlo ir, sino…él también correría peligro. Lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

—Bien…pero, no tardes —finalizó dándole la espalda al momento que oyó como su ahijado desapareció de ese lugar en busca de la mujer que lo mantenía aferrado a la tierra y ¿Por qué no? A la vida, también.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus pesados pasos, debido al viaje, cayeron sobre el piso nevado con fuerza.

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en medio del Valle de Godric. El par de jóvenes exploró el lugar primero con sus ojos para después atreverse a emprender camino hacia el lugar propuesto por el azabache. Este sintió una terrible nostalgia que lo invadió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza y último cabello azabache. La castaña sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, en parte al frío, y al lugar que era especial para su mejor amigo.

La joven observó como el ojiverde tomó la iniciativa de ir primero que ella.

De pronto, se oyó como una alegre voz se despedía muy cerca de ellos captando su atención. El par de Gryffindors colocaron su vista en esa alegre familia que despedía al extraño hombre.

—Creo que debimos tomar la poción multijugos antes de venir aquí —sugirió la ojimiel observando a su mejor amigo quien no detenía su andar.

—No. Este es el lugar donde nací —espeto Harry —. No quiero venir como otra persona —dijo dejando que su mejor amiga lo alcanzara.

Hermione llegó hasta él y lo tomo del brazo para poder avanzar juntos. Avanzaron un par de pasos cuando se detuvieron al oír una hermosa melodía proveniente de una de las pocas casas que quedaban en pie en ese lugar.

—Creo que es navidad, Harry…—agregó la castaña al ver como su amigo posesionó su vista sobre el cementerio que adornaba la calle principal del valle.

— ¿Crees que estén ahí? —le pregunto el azabache a la ojimiel.

—Creo que si —respondió Hermione tristemente.

Emprendieron camino de nuevo sobre el nevado piso. Una nostalgia mezclada con tristeza se podía percibir sobre el aire que respiraban. Se introdujeron al cementerio en busca de los padres del joven. Hermione se desprendió del agarré de su amigo para buscar en la otra mitad del cementerio a su objetivo. Se detuvo frente a una tumba cubierta de nieve. Retiró la cubierta helada de la tapa y descubrió el signo tallado sobre la lápida, y el cual estaba dibujado en el cuento. Revisó más a fondo y descubrió un nombre escrito sobre la parte inferior de la tapa.

—Ignotus Peverell…—susurró Hermione —Oye, Harry, creo que…—pero calló su frase al observar como su mejor amigo se encontraba frente a una tumba.

Se acercó a él con cautela y leyó el grabado sobre la lápida de concreto.

—James y Lili Potter…—nombró la castaña con un nudo sobre la garganta.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta estar escasos centímetros de la tumba y se arrodillo. Conjuró una corona de rosas para que adornaran el frío lugar. Se colocó de pie y regreso sobre sus pasos para estar al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione…—hablo Harry sin despegar su mirada esmeralda de la tumba de sus padres.

—Feliz navidad, Harry…—contestó la castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

Abrazó al moreno por un brazo y recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de este. El niño que vivió le regreso el gesto recargando su mejilla sobre el cabello rizado de la joven. Se mantuvieron así por unos largos minutos. Solos y en silencio. Hermione no quería decir nada para no irrumpir en los pensamientos de su amigo. Pero, algo o mejor dicho, alguien llamó la atención de la ojimiel. Ésta enderezó su rostro y lo giró para observar a una mujer a escasos metros de ellos. Frunció su ceño extrañada y regresó su rostro a su antigua postura.

—Harry, nos está viendo alguien…—informó obligando al moreno a salir de sus pensamientos —por la iglesia —espetó la ubicación exacta.

El joven azabache dirigió su vista hasta colocarla encima de la persona que los estaba observando sin intenciones de acercarse más a ellos. Hermione lo imitó con sus labios entre abiertos.

—Creo saber quién es —informó Harry al ver como la anciana debajo de verlos y se giraba para seguir su paso.

En ese momento, el ojiverde emprendió camino para llegar hasta la longeva. La castaña no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo.

—Esto no me gusta nada, Harry…—susurró la joven Gryffindor dejando que su mejor amigo avanzara unos pasos más que ella.

—Ella podría tener la espada, Hermione…—indicó el azabache al momento que sus pies se detuvieron sin razón alguna. Como si algo impidiera su avance. Se colocó de perfil al notar enfrente de donde se detuvo: La casa en la cual nació se encontraba deshabitada y hecha añicos.

Hermione supo en donde se encontraban.

—Aquí fue donde nací, Hermione…—confesó el ojiverde lleno de amargura —. Y aquí fue donde él asesino a mis padres —finalizó escupiendo con odio el pronombre él.

—Oh, Harry…—exclamó la castaña con nostalgia.

Pero, antes de agregar algo más, la castaña soltó un gritillo ahogado al descubrir a la anciana a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ellos. Ese acto obligó al moreno a colocar su vista en ella y después, pasarla sobre la longeva quien lo miraba fijamente.

—Usted es Matilda, ¿Cierto? —preguntó Harry muy seguro de ellos.

.

La mujer mayor intentaba encender una vela para que el lugar se encontrara más iluminado. Pero, debido a su vejez avanzada sus manos le temblaban descontroladamente. Harry notó ese pequeño detalle y se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—Permítame a mí —intervino el ojiverde tomando los cerillos de las manos de la anciana.

Después de unos segundos más, el lugar se podía apreciar con mucha más luz. Hermione se mantenía un poco lejos de la pareja. Detalló la pequeña casa de la señora y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció descontroladamente al percibir algo extraño sobre el aire. Observó cómo su amigo se alejaba de la longeva y se acercaba a un pequeño estante donde una fotografía llamó la atención de este.

—Señora Matilda ¿Quién es este muchacho? —preguntó el elegido al momento que tomaba el retrato y detallaba al joven que habitaba dentro de ella: Un rubio cabello largo y que se mostraba predomínate para quien lo viese. El ojiverde recordaba haberlo visto en otra parte, pero…¿Dónde?

La mujer se acercó hasta el moreno y lo observó fijamente. Harry le mantuvo la mirada. Y sin agregar nada más, la longeva emprendió paso sobre su objetivo y subió las escaleras que los conducirían al segundo piso. El Gryffindor siguió a la anciana sin hesitar.

—Harry…—gritó bajamente la castaña al ver como su amigo desaparecía en las alturas y la dejaba sola en ese cuarto de mala muerte.

Al verse sola, decidió mantener la guarda en alto y se posesionó de su varita. Se quedó quieta unos segundos y tomó la iniciativa de inspeccionar el resto del lugar. Caminó unos pasos más al interior de la casa y se topó con un pasillo muy angosto que apenas y le permitía introducirse dentro de él. Se detuvo al observar un libro sobre una mesa. Lo tomó sin más miramientos y leyó la nota que estaba sobre la pasta del libro.

—"_Querida, Matilda, gracias por decirme todo aunque no recuerdes nada. Rita Steeker" _—finalizó la joven haciendo una mueca de desagrado al revisar el reverso del libro y toparse con una Rita posando para la foto.

De pronto, un leve zumbido llamó su atención. Se embolsó la biografía de Albus Dumbledore y se encamino hacia el lugar donde provenía el aturdidor sonido. Alzo su varita y entreabrió la puerta del pequeño armario y se topó con algo aterrador: sangre por todas lados y cientos de moscas voloteando en el interior.

.

Llegaron hasta la parte superior de la casa. Harry mantenía su vista esmeralda fija sobre la anciana quien no articulaba palabra alguna desde que se la encontraron, o mejor dicho, desde que ella los encontró en el cementerio. La mujer comenzó a palabrear en un extraño idioma el cual nadie entendería, solo el niño que vivió supo descifrar el lenguaje: Matilda estaba hablando Barsel; el lenguaje de las serpientes.

No obstante, Harry giró su cabeza hasta colocarla sobre el sitio el cual la mujer lo obligó a ir. Llego hasta la pequeña mesa de madera y observó un álbum de fotografías encima de él. Se atrevió a hojearlo al creer que a la mujer no le importaría en lo absoluto. En el interior encontrar muchas fotos de Albus y su familia. Incluso, una foto junto al joven que miró en la planta baja del lugar. Se extrañó tanto al no poderlo reconocer. Jamás en su vida lo había visto en persona, pero estaba seguro que si lo conocía.

De pronto, sintió como su espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrió estremecedor. Oyó como si huesos se estuviesen quebrando con intensidad. Y sin esperarlo, un grito aterrador proveniente de la planta baja lo alertó.

—¡Harry! —avisó Hermione cayendo sobre el suelo al sentir como una de sus piernas se atascó entre algo.

El dueño de ese nombre se giró con varita en alto y descubrió como el cuerpo de la anciana se deshacía frente a sus ojos para dar paso a una larga y fea serpiente la cual identificó como Nagini: La mascota de Lord Voldemort. Esta se le dejo ir encima al joven para morderlo, pero este fue más rápido y la esquivó arrojándose sobre el suelo.

¿Cómo demonios los había encontrado? Hermione tuvo razón; ese infeliz de Voldemort pretendía hacerle creer que estaba muy ocupado y que él tenía el paso libre para destruir horrocruxes.

Harry se colocó de pie y encararlo a la bestia infernal que le mostraba sus filosos dientes. El azabache le apuntó con su varita lista para matarla cuando esta, con agilidad, se le dejo ir encima y con fuerza lo estampó contra la parte la cual el joven atravesó con su cuerpo pasando a la habitación vecina. De pronto, el cuerpo de Harry estaba inmovilizado por el cuerpo de la serpiente. Esta ejerció fuerza y acercó su rostro hasta el del moreno. Harry logró liberar unos de sus brazos y tomo un pesado ladrillo el cual impactó sobre el rostro de Nagini. La serpiente dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre el azabache y este no perdió la oportunidad de liberarse.

No obstante, Hermione hizo acto de presencia sobre la habitación y observo como la serpiente de Lord Voldemort se encontraba sobre el suelo un poco lastimada por el golpe que recibió de su amigo. No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando Nagini recupero su posición y se les dejo ir encima. Harry observó como el animal pretendía atacar a la castaña y lo evitó arrogando a la serpiente sobre la planta baja.

—Harry…¿estás bien? —preguntó la ojimiel al ver desaparecer al animal.

—Shhh…—ordenó el moreno tomando a su amiga y llevándola con él hasta estar detrás de la recamara del lugar.

La Gryffindor observó la varita de Harry cerca del lugar donde Nagini había desaparecido y con valor se acercó hasta el lugar y se posesionó rápidamente del objeto. Regresó a su posición ante la mirada de regaño que le regaló su mejor amigo.

Un ruido proveniente de la planta baja captó toda su atención. Harry y Hermione solo esperaban el momento en que la serpiente atacara de nuevo, pero esta nunca llegó. El par de jóvenes volvió a respirar normalmente al pensar que Nagini se había ido por fin.

No obstante, Nagini hizo acto de presencia al salir volando por el aire y poner a los jóvenes en alerta de nuevo. Los Gryffindors observaron venir al animal que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

—_¡Cruciatus! _—conjuró una voz la cual fue reconocida perfectamente por Hermione.

Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia en el lugar del ataque. Con varita en alto, y con la gran elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se acercó hasta la serpiente quien se retorcía de dolor y chillaba aturdiendo a cualquiera que la escuchara. El rubio ejerció más fuerza sobre su ataque que hizo a la serpiente perder el conocimiento.

Harry se sorprendió al ver, primero que nada, al mortifago en ese lugar y luego, que este estuviese atacando a un animal que se encontraba en su bando. ¿Por qué demonios los estaba ayudando?

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleró al ver a Draco ahí. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se vieron que ya había olvidado por completo lo hermoso que era. Sintió como su cuerpo se llenó de alegría al ver como él había aparecido salvándola: como siempre. Sintió como Harry la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él en un intento de protegerla ¿Pero de quién? Claro, de Malfoy.

El par de Gryffindors observaron como el rubio bajó su varita y la guardó tan elegantemente entre su túnica. Colocaron su vista sobre la serpiente sin sentido alguno que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo. La castaña pudo sentir la furia que invadió al moreno al no quitar la vista de encima de Draco. Sabía que lo odiaba con todo su corazón ya que por culpa de él, Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry con un odio incontrolable en su voz.

El rubio lo ignoró por completo. Con cuidado, tomó a la serpiente de su amo sobre sus brazos y la cargo sobre su hombro.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —gritó el moreno desesperado.

Hermione observó como Draco solo se limitó a colocar su mirada en ella y después, paso a los ojos de su mejor amigo. Sonrió de lado. Típico de un Malfoy.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —insulto el león al ver como ese estúpido se burlaba de él. Se le dejo ir encima listo para agarrarlo a golpes. El platino ni se inmuto.

—¡Harry, Basta! —Ordenó la castaña evitando una tragedia —No…vale la pena —agregó tomándolo del brazo y ejerciendo toda su fuerza para no dejarlo ir —Además…él nos salvó.

—Granger tiene razón, cara-rajada —habló por primera vez el rubio—. Y no te preocupes, no espero tus agradecimientos — y sin decir nada más, desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes.

De la vista confundida de Harry y consternada de Hermione.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Continuara…

_¡Sí, lo sé! Creo que me excedí con Ron en el capítulo pasado. Pero, quiero que sepan que éste es Un Ron A MÍ MANERA. Ya me había cansado de leer como describir a un Ron tonto y sin sentido del pensamiento. Así que espero y no se ofendan, y me apoyen con ésta nueva imagen del pelirrojo_

**Agradecimientos:**

_[Kimi Alexa Infinity] [Fatty Rose Malfoy] [Violte15] [] [Caroone] [Serena Princesita Hale] [FlorDeFuego]_: ¡Las amo, nenas! Espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima.

**_Atte. Damián Malfoy_**


	8. My heart is hurt

_**"My heart is hurt"**_

Dejó caer el pesado cuerpo de Nagini sobre el frío piso que adornaba el sótano del castillo. Sacudió sus manos con asco al sentir como estás se ensuciaron de la piel sudorosa de la serpiente. Observó cómo ésta aun no recobraba el conocimiento debido al poderoso cruciatus que utilizó contra ella. Se lo merecía; por obediente.

—Obliviate…—conjuró Draco para borrar parte de su ataque contra ella.

No quería que el estúpido de Voldemort hurgara en las memorias del asqueroso animal y descubriera que fue él, el que perpetuó el ataque. Guardó su varita al ver como Nagini se retorció y abrió sus ojos al momento. El rubio se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos largos segundos. La serpiente optó por una posición de ataque, pero al ver que era el platino quien se encontraba frente a ella; decidió ignorarlo y salir en busca de su amo. Draco se abrió paso para dejar salir al animal por la puerta.

Al hallarse solo, imitó a la anaconda y salió de esa habitación.

Tomó camino directo hacia su dormitorio. Quería descansar y que nadie lo molestara por el resto de la noche. Pero, al llegar hasta su objetivo y entrar en él, soltó un gruñido de odio al ver a su padre sentado sobre el sillón que adornaba la esquina de su habitación.

Lucius colocó su vista gris y apagada sobre su hijo.

—Draco, hijo…—habló mientras se colocaba de pie y esperaba el avance de su primogénito hacia él.

Pero, este ignoró su acto y cerró la puerta tras de sí para tomar camino hacia su guardarropa. No tenía ningún ánimo de "hablar" con su padre. Llegó hasta su mueble al mismo tiempo que se sacó su túnica de encima y se dispuso a guardarla con sumo cuidado dentro del armario.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el rubio en un tono seco y despiadado —. Di lo que tengas que decir y largo de aquí —espetó sacándose su camisa oliente a la estúpida serpiente del Lord.

—Yo…solo quiero felicitarte por tu nuevo cargo —dijo el rubio mayor orgulloso de su hijo —. No te lo había dicho, ya que no habíamos tenido contacto desde ese día —prosiguió su discurso mientras se acercaba hasta él.

El nuevo líder de la manada giró su rostro y clavó su mirada en la de su padre. Verlo ahí, delante de él y sonriendo como un padre orgulloso por las altas calificaciones de su hijo; le daban ganas de vaciar su estómago encima de él. No podía creer el cinismo de ese señor que no merecía ni el amor de su madre. No podía soportar como su progenitora aun sentía algo por él y lo apoyaba como una adolescente enamorada por el resto de su vida. Él no merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él. Ni siquiera merecía haber tenido el privilegio de salir de Azkaban gracias al señor oscuro.

Ni siquiera el derecho de llamarlo hijo…

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó fríamente.

Lucius se sintió herido por la indiferencia de su propio hijo hacia él. Colocó una mano sobre el hombre del rubio menor. No pudo evitar sentirse rechazado al sentir como el ojigris destilaba odio por todo su cuerpo. Alejó su mano para regresarla a su posición original.

—Si…es todo —finalizó Lucius Malfoy más derrotado que nunca.

—Bien, ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas? —le preguntó amargamente —. Voy a tomar un baño —avisó desapareciendo de la vista gris de su padre.

Y fue en ese momento que Lucius comprendió que había perdido el poco cariño que su hijo, alguna vez, tuvo por él.

.

Draco se introdujo bajo la regadera por la cual el agua hirviendo salía a presión. Recargó sus manos sobre la pared más cercana y dejo que el líquido cristalino hiciera su trabajo. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir el agua explorar cada parte su cuerpo. Alzó su hermoso rostro hacia la regadera y permitió que el agua corriera por sus labios. Minutos más tarde, abrió sus ojos al ver como una castaña se posesionaba de sus pensamientos con desespero. Soltó un gruñido que se disfrazó con el ruido del agua cayendo sobre el suelo.

Esa maldita lo estaba obligando a atarse una soga al cuello y morir para no saber nada de ella. Cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, mes que pasaba; la pócima recobraba más fuerza. No podía pasar ni un día entero sin dejar de pensar en ella. No podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo exigía los besos y caricias que la Gryffindor le proporcionaba con deseo y pasión. Sentía cuando la ojimiel se encontraba en peligro, y como perro faldero iba tras su salvación; como si fuera el héroe que daría la vida por ella si fuese necesario.

Enderezó su postura. Soltó un largo suspiro al saber que todo eso, tarde o temprano, acabaría por matarlo. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba acariciarla, besarla, hacerla suya sin que no hubiese un mañana próximo. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, y salió de la regadera listo para cambiarse; y echarse a dormir por el resto de la madrugada. Aunque pareciera exagerado, hacía más de dos meses que no pegaba el ojo para nada. Ni siquiera para parpadear. Un muy buen descanso lo tenía bien merecido.

Después de terminar de secar su cuerpo y colocarse su atuendo de dormir; llegó hasta su objetivo y se tumbó sin más miramientos. Así se quedó: bocabajo con su mirada griseada perdida por algún lugar. Cerró sus ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño rápidamente. Pero, sintió como un objeto pesado subía a su cama y gateaba hasta llegar a él. No tenía ánimos de averiguar de quien se trataba. Era más; estaba seguro que era producto de su imaginación.

—Malfoy…estoy aquí —susurró una voz que él conocía perfectamente —. Hazme el amor…—esa frases obligó al platino a abrir sus ojos y enderezarse para tomar a la causante de su desconcertó.

Pero, no encontró nada al girar su rostro para toparse con ella. ¡Demonios! Todo había sido producto de su estúpida mente. Tomó asiento sobre su cama y clavó su mirada griseada sobre la puerta. Eso ya comenzaba a salirse de control. Necesitaba hacer algo. Y sin hesitar más, se colocó de pie y camino directo a la salida de su dormitorio; el sueño podría esperar un mes más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su inquietud. Algo le estaba molestando, pero ¿Qué era?

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Las preguntas en su mente no le permitían pensar en nada más que no fuera ese condenado rubio. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que aparecer para salvarla? ¿Por qué siempre hacia su trabajo y desaparecía sin siquiera dejarla agradecerle? Su último encuentro fue…extraño. Sintió un tremendo escalofrió al ver como el rubio le clavó su mirada sin siquiera importarle el hecho que Harry estuviese en medio de los dos. ¿Su amigo habrá notado algo? No, eso no podía ser posible. Aun no estaba lista para dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo.

Pero…necesitaba verlo. Poderle agradecer como dios manda. Quería besarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo, tan siquiera poder está cerca de él. ¿! Qué demonios le estaba pasando! Cada día que pasaba sin saber nada de él; solo sintiéndolo, la obligaba a querer correr muy lejos de Harry y encontrar al rubio para estar con él. Sus fuerzas iban en aumento cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué? Porque ese estúpido mortífago no perdía la oportunidad de dañarla aunque no tuviese intenciones de hacerlo; se encontraba en su sangre, corría por sus celestiales venas. ¿Qué sentía por él? Era una muy buena pregunta sin respuesta congruente. No sabía qué demonios sentía por él; en parte estaba la pócima. Por otro lado, el hecho que podía desprenderse de él…para siempre, pero ella se reusaba rotundamente a hacer eso. No quería dejarlo solo y desprotegido.

Suspiró harta.

Desde ese momento decidió dejar de lado todo lo que tuviese que ver con el rubio. Solo se tenía que concentrar en su amigo y en ella misma. En nadie más.

De pronto, oyó como unos pasos caían sobre el frío nevado que adornaba el bosque. No tuvo que girar su vista para saber que se trataba de su mejor amigo quien seguramente acababa de despertar. La noche de ayer había sido agotadora para él; así que tenía que dormir para recobrar sus fuerzas y seguir en su búsqueda. Gracias a Merlín uno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilamente. Observó al azabache quien detuvo su andar a un lado de ella.

—Gua…—exclamó el moreno maravillado al observar por primera vez, en meses, un hermoso lugar como ese —. Ahora si te luciste, Hermione…—espetó Harry al momento que se encaminaba para imitar a su amiga.

—Es el bosque de Dean —le explicó al instante que el azabache tomaba asiento frente a ella —. Vine una vez con mi padres, hace años…—dijo con su tono de voz pendiente de un hilo —así lo recordaba…los árboles, el río…nada ha cambiado —susurró al borde de las lágrimas —. Claro que todo ha cambiado —se corrigió —. Si trajera a mis padres no recordarían nada. Ni los árboles, ni el rio…ni siquiera a mí — finalizó bajando su vista ante el desconcertó de su mejor amigo.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo tembló de rabia al saber que él era el acusante que Hermione hubiese borrado la memoria a su padres.

—Deberíamos quedarnos aquí…y envejecer —hablo de nuevo la castaña mirando al joven y soltando una pequeña risita irónica ante sus palabras. El Gryffindor no agregó nada —. Tu querías saber quién era el chico de la fotografía —le dijo a su amigo el cual solo prestaba atención —. Ya lo sé. Es Gellert Grindelwald —finalizó extendiendo su brazo para que el joven azabache alcanzar el libro que ella había leído toda la madrugada.

Harry lo tomó y hojeó el libro varias veces al ver fotografías de la familia de Albus Dumbledore y una que otra con amigos, entre ellos, Gellert.

—Es el ladrón de varitas que vi en la tienda de Gregorovitch —confesó deteniendo su hojeo en la página centrar del libro —. Hablando de varitas ¿Dónde está la mía? —Preguntó ante la mirada de angustia que adoptó el rostro de su mejor amiga— ¿Y mi varita, Hermione? —preguntó de nuevo al saber la respuesta mucho antes de que se la soltara la castaña.

Hermione bajo su mirada y se movió de su lugar para mostrarle al azabache su varita destrozada. Harry la miró sin saber que decir.

—Al salir del Valle de Godric, lancé un hechizo que me reboto…lo siento…—se disculpó la ojimiel sin saber que más agregar —traté de repararla, pero me fue imposible…Harry —pero el dueño de ese nombre la interrumpió.

—Olvídalo…—agregó obligando a la castaña a callar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos largos minutos. ¿Y ahora que seguía?

Harry volvió a hablar haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña temblara al mencionar el ataque de anoche.

—Necesito decir algo —espetó el moreno apretando sus puños.

—¿Sobre qué? —quiso saber la joven un poco nerviosa.

—Sobre Malfoy —soltó provocando que la respiración de la leona se acelerara sin control alguno.

—Harry…creo que no hay nada que decir sobre él. Nos salvó la vida —trató de disfrazar.

—No, Hermione. ¿Por qué demonios nos salvó? No se supone que esta del bando contrario que el nuestro. Su deber fue dejar que ese serpiente nos devorara vivos —exclamó molesto por la extraña actuación de su enemigo.

—Harry…—.

—Averiguare que se trae entre manos —amenazó el ojiverde mirando a su mejor amiga la cual tensó su rostro ante esa amenaza —. Anda, entra a la tienda para que te calientes y déjame tu varita con el guardapelo —ordenó mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hasta la castaña, y le ayudaba a imitarlo.

Hermione aceptó su ayuda y le entregó sus pertenencias al moreno. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió el gesto con un beso sobre su frente. Lo tomó de las manos para después soltarlo y dirigirse a la tienda.

.

Podía ver como el aire congelado lograba escapar de entre sus labios.

Una manta rodeaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el frío trataba de incrustarse en su cuerpo. Se le dificultaba respirar normalmente, pero no se daría por vencido. Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba perdida sobre un lugar inexacto del bosque. Necesitaba pensar en los posibles lugares donde la espada de Gryffindor podría estar escondida esperando por él. Pero, nada se le venía a la mente. Tomó el trozo de espejo que llevaba con él desde que partieron. A través de este podía ver una habitación desconocida. No tenía ni la menor idea a quien podía pertenecer. Pero, pronto lo averiguaría. Dejó de lado el pequeño espejo al ver como una luz brillante proveniente del fondo del bosque atrapó su vista.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos al ver como la luz tomaba forma de un animal. Y sin esperar más, se colocó de pie y siguió el camino hasta llegar a él. A cada paso que daba para acercarse, el animal se alejaba de él dos pasos. Harry aumentó más su velocidad para alcanzarlo. Más tarde, un ruido extraño lo obligó a detenerse; la luz brillante llegó hasta la mitad del lago congelado, y evitó que el moreno avanzara en su cacería. Harry se aseguró que el río estuviese bien congelado y se atrevió a recorrerlo hasta llegar al animal.

Al estar frente a él, el moreno observó como el animal se minimizó hasta quedar en una pequeña esfera y se introdujo atreves del río. Harry lo siguió con su vista. Se colocó de rodillas y limpió una parte del agua congelada; en el fondo puedo notar un objeto que brilla: La espada de Gryffindor. Sonrió de alegría al por fin dar con ella.

—¡Accio, espada! — conjuró alegre. Pero, la espada no se movió ni un milímetro con su conjuro.

El niño que vivió no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y regresó de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba el objeto filoso. Abrió un agujero en el hielo y tomó asiento sobre él primero. Introdujo un pie para medir la temperatura del agua y soltó un quejido de frío al sentir como el agua se encontraba casi hecha hielo. Tomó un profundo suspiro y después…se arrojó dentro del río para obtener la espada.

Nadó hasta lo más profundo del lugar y estiró su brazo para tomar la espada. Pero, algo se lo impidió alejándolo fuera de su alcance: El guardapelo que tenía colgando sobre su cuello, ejerció fuerza sobre éste queriéndolo asfixiar. Harry luchó contra el horrocrux, pero éste era más fuerte que él mismo. El objeto maldito lo elevó más hasta dejar el cuerpo del azabache pegado contra el agua congelada.

Harry luchaba por zafarse de él y regresar por la espada, pero el objeto se resistía al cien por ciento. Pasaron unos largos segundos en los cuales el azabache se dio por vencido al descubrir que el horrocrux era más fuerte que él. Sintió como iba perdiendo el conocimiento hasta dejar de respirar. Solo un rostro se colocó sobre su mente; Hermione.

No obstante, a lo lejos, oyó como alguien se introdujo y lo arrastró fuera del agua congelada que comenzaba a entrar por sus pulmones. Sintió como su cuerpo recobraba sentido al respirar normalmente fuera del río; y abrió sus ojos al momento que sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo. Busco rápidamente sus lentes y se los colocó al querer ver bien a la figura borrosa que parecía estar un poco retirado de él.

—Hermione…—susurró al instante que se ponía de pie y lograba ver a la persona que salvó su vida.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Ron Weasley observando como su mejor amigo tomaba sus ropas y se las comenzaba a colocar.

—¿Eras tú? —Harry se abrochó sus pantalones sin quitar la vista de encima de su amigo.

—Era obvio, ¿No?

—¿Y también creaste el patronous?

—No. Creí que era tuyo —explicó el pelirrojo.

—No. El mío tiene astas, ¿Recuerdas?

—Así…el de las astas…—contestó Ron en un intento de hacer un gesto de cuernos con sus manos sobre su cabeza refiriéndose al patronous de Harry.

.

—Está bien, Ron…hazlo — ordenó el azabache al momento que colocaba el horrocrux sobre una enorme roca.

El ojiazul observaba como su amigo hacia su tarea. Aun no estaba seguro el motivo por el cual había regresado. El encuentro que sostuvo con el imbécil de Malfoy solo había logrado desconcertarlo más. Por una parte, estaba seguro que lo que vio entre Harry y Hermione solo fue producto de los efectos secundarios de traer el horrocrux puesto todo el día. Pero por otro lado, Malfoy le metió ideas en su mente que lo hacían dudar. No pudo dejar de pensar en eso el resto del tiempo que paso alejado de sus amigos. Y por último, la pizca de duda que sembró el rubio ante su pregunta sin respuesta. Nadie le podía quitar de la cabeza que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos con Hermione…pero ¿Qué demonios seria? Estaba convencido que la castaña nunca se figaría en alguien como él. En la única persona que lograba hacer de su vida un infierno.

Su mente no paraba de atar cabos a cada minuto que pasaba. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione y aclarar todo de una maldita vez. De por fin, confesarle lo que en años pasados no se habría atrevido a soltar.

—No quiero tocarlo…—espetó el pelirrojo al dejar de lado sus pensamientos —esa cosa me afecta más que a ti o a Hermione —dijo sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de su amigo.

—Con más razón —contestó el azabache al enderezar su postura y desafiar la mirada perdida de su amigo.

—No puedo…—arremetió el pelirrojo un poco asustado.

— ¿Entones que haces aquí? —Soltó Harry un poco molesto por la cobardía de su mejor amigo —¿Para qué volviste? —insistió con un tono de voz más elevado al que usaba anteriormente.

Ron bajo su mirada y la posesionó sobre el guardapelo que esperaba por él.

—Bien…—musitó el ojiazul apretando la espada que se encontraba en una de sus manos.

—Tendré que hablarle para que se abra —explicó Harry sin quitar su mirada esmeralda de encima del pelirrojo —. Así que no pierdas oportunidad. No sé lo que haya ahí dentro, pero recuerda que una parte de Riddle se encontraba en el diario e intentó matarme. Creo que esta querrá hacer lo mismo contigo —finalizó su instrucción antes la mirada perdida de su mejor amigo quien había regresado para seguir sus pasos.

Ron no prestaba atención a ninguna de las indicaciones que Harry le había proporcionado. En su mente, solo se encontraba una persona a la cual quería ver y abrazar: Hermione Granger.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el azabache.

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada aun con un poco de temor sobre esta.

—S-si…—tartamudeó desesperado porque todo eso acabara.

Harry asintió con su cabeza dando la señal que empezaría a hacer su trabajo.

Pronunció unas palabras en parsel y después el objeto se abrió con fuerza, y mostró un ojo encima de la tapa el cual miró a Ron en primer acto. No obstante, una especie de sombra salió del pequeño objeto y tomó forma como una especie de Dementor. Harry se tumbó sobre el suelo al no poder soportar el dolor que provocaba la presencia de una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort. Ron cayó de espalda al sentir como el horrocrux ejerció una fuerza contra él para herirlo.

—He visto tu corazón…—susurró una voz atemorizante la cual se dirigía a Ron —y es mío. He visto tus sueños, Ron Weasley, y en el tus miedos —prosiguió al momento que cientos de arañas invadían el alrededor del pelirrojo.

Éste al verlas, se arrastró lo más lejos posible de ella.

—El menos amado por una madre que deseaba una hija…—insistía el objeto para lograr su objetivo—. Y el menos amado por la chica que…prefiere a alguien mejor que tú—finalizó el alma del señor oscuro.

— ¡Ron, clávasela! —Ordenó el moreno aun tumbado sobre el piso — ¡No la escuches, son mentiras! —gritó el ojiverde retorciéndose de dolor.

En ese momento, Ron pudo ver como las llamas oscuras del Dementor formaban a un par de personas las cuales venían de la mano caminando hacia él. Una de ellas la pudo identificar como Hermione, y la otra…la otra figura tenía el nombre de…Draco Malfoy. Sintió con su sangre hirvió de rabia y celos al estar frente a la posibilidad de esa _relación._

—_Todo este tiempo fui, soy y seré mejor que tú, comadreja_ —habló Draco con esa típica sonrisa llena de sarcasmo que se cargaba.

—_¿Creíste que podía amarte teniendo a Draco Malfoy junto a mí?_ —Preguntó la falsa figura de la castaña.

—_Pregúntale a tu madre, Weasley_ —pidió la figura del rubio —, _ella hubiese preferido tener a un hijo como yo, en vez de una basura como tú_ —escupía como el Malfoy que era.

—_¿Qué mujer se quedaría contigo?_ —Insistía la falsa Hermione sonriendo burlonamente—_Tú no eres nada…nada…—._

De pronto, la vista del pelirrojo se nubló de rabia y celos al observar como Malfoy y Hermione se acercaban uno al otro; y emprendían un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria frente a él. Cerró sus ojos al no poderse contener más.

—¡Vamos, Ron! —Alentó el azabache —¡Eso es mentira! —decía al momento que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el insoportable dolor.

Ron se hartó. Se colocó de pie ante la visión de los enamorados que aun compartían ese beso. Con rabia y odió, se le dejo ir encima al horrocrux llegando hasta su base y clavando la espada sobre ella. El objeto no pudo defenderse y desapareció de la vista del par de jóvenes.

Minutos después, Ron se tumbó de nuevo sobre el suelo. Harry buscó a su amigo con la mirada y lo encontró tras de él tumbado sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo imitó en el acto. Se miraron por unos largos segundos solo tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdieron durante el duelo. Uno debido al dolor y otro debido a los celos.

—Y pensar…que solo faltan tres —finalizó el ojiazul haciendo reír a su mejor amigo.

.

Se removió un poco con pesar. Durmió como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Entreabrió sus ojos al ver como la imagen de cierto condenado rubio comenzaba a rondar por su cabeza. No tenía ánimos de amargarse a tan temprana hora del día. Pero…algo dentro de su interior pedía lo contrario. Soltó un largo suspiro que la obligó a cerrar sus ojos miel de nuevo.

—¡Hermione! —se oyó un grito que provenía de las afueras de la tienda.

La dueña de ese nombre abrió sus ojos de nuevo al oír que la nombraban. Rápidamente se enderezó de su posición y descubrió que su mejor amigo no había pasado la noche junto a ella.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron de nuevo.

La Gryffindor salió de su cama y tomó su abrigó para cubrirse un poco de la fría mañana. Sintió como el frío intentaba incrustarse por su piel e invadir su sistema nervioso. Pudo percibir como su aliento salía por entre sus labios congelados. Al encontrarse completamente fuera de la tienda, pudo ver como su mejor amigo llegaba hasta ella y detenía su andar a unos metros. Notó como el moreno cojeaba y mostraba un rostro mallugado.

—Harry…¿Todo bien? —preguntó la leona caminado desesperadamente para llegar hasta el joven quien recargó su espalda sobre el tronco de madera más cerca a su alcance.

—Si…de hecho, mejor que eso —espetó el ojiverde al dirigir su mirada hacia una persona un poco lejos de ellos.

Hermione se detuvo a mitad de camino al descubrir de quien se trataba. Sintió como su cuerpo tembló de rabia y coraje al tener frente a ella, por primera vez, en semanas al imbécil de Ron Weasley. Y su odio por él aumento más al ver como éste le sonría como en los viejos tiempos; como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry presintió lo que se venía a continuación.

—Hola — saludó Ron mostrando la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

La ojimiel sostuvo la respiración por unos largos segundos. Verlo de nuevo fue como si una parte de su alma volviera a posesionarse de su cuerpo. Pero, otra parte desaparecía dejando un tremendo vacío en su corazón. Apretó sus puños con rabia y se dejó ir encima contra el pelirrojo.

—¡Eres…—habló la joven al momento que llegaba hasta él y lo privaba de sus pertenencias —un verdadero…—prosiguió mientras tomaba lo primer que tenía a su alcance y se lo arrojaba al joven el cual solo se protegía de los indefensos ataques de su mejor amiga —asno, Ron Weasley! —finalizó Hermione con su respiración acelerada.

—¡Hey, tranquila! —pidió el ojiazul mirando el estado de alteración que adoptó la joven.

— ¡Te desaparecer por semanas y lo único que dices es: ¿Hola? —preguntó Hermione al borde de la histeria.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir o hacer. Cualquier comentario fuera de lugar, haría que su mejor amiga explotara para siempre. Mejor, decidió callar para no alterar más las cosas. Y ese…fue su gran error.

La castaña se giró y observó a su mejor amigo, Harry, quieto en el mismo lugar que tomó desde que se vieron de nuevo. Decidida, tomó camino hacia él muy convencida de lo que quería hacer.

—¿Y mi varita? —preguntó Hermione llegando hasta el moreno.

—No sé —contestó Harry retrocediendo dos pasos lejos de la castaña.

—¡Dame mi varita, Harry Potter! —exigió como la valiente Gryffindor que se mostraba ante las situaciones de vida o muerte.

—¿Por qué Harry tiene tu varita? —quiso saber Ron sin despegar su mirada azul de la delgada figura de su amiga.

—No importa porque él tiene mi varita, ahora —exclamó Hermione con toda su cólera al cien por ciento. Pero, esta disminuyó a un ochenta al observar como un objeto en mal estado colgaba de una de las manos del pelirrojo — ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó la leona acercándose hasta el pelirrojo. Éste le sonrió de lado y le mostró el horrocrux destruido—. Lo destruyeron —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Algo más llamó su atención —¿Y cómo es que de pronto tienes la espada de Gryffindor? —preguntó harta de que ninguno de los dos le diera razón alguna.

—Es una larga historia, Hermione —habló Harry obligando a su amiga a regresar su mirada miel sobre él.

La joven lo observó por unos largos segundos para después regresar su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

—Ni creas que esto cambia en nada —finalizó Hermione más dolida de lo que ya no podía estar.

Decidió dejar a ese par de tontos de lado y regresar sobre sus pasos para seguir investigando sobre esa insignia o símbolo extraño que descubrió en el cuento, el cual Dumbledore la hizo acreedora.

—Oh, por supuesto que no—explotó Ron en un tono sarcástico que forzó a la castaña a detener su partida y girarse para encararlo —. Solo destruí un maldito horrocrux ¿Por qué cambiara algo? —Dijo harto que la joven castaña lo ignorara por completo —Escucha…—pidió captando toda la atención de ambos amigos —Quise volver la noche que partí, pero no los encontré.

—¿Y cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Harry interesado en saber el medio.

—Con esto —respondió sacando del interior de su chamarra el desluminador que Dumbledore le dejo —. No solo apaga luces. La verdad no sé cómo funciona, pero hace más que eso —agregó sin despegar su mirada azul de la miel de la castaña —. Pase la noche de navidad durmiendo en un maloliente pub al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconderme de los carroñeros. Y una noche…escuché su voz —confesó ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre el objeto.

Hermione sostuvo el aliento al oír la frase final.

—Escuché tu voz, Hermione, proveniente de esta cosa —le confesó a corazón abierto.

—¿Y que era exactamente lo que decía? —quiso saber la joven con sus brazos cruzados.

—Mi nombre…—soltó el pelirrojo —como un susurro lleno de tristeza —prosiguió haciendo que la joven sintiera un hueco en su estómago —. Y de pronto, una luz salió y me atravesó justo aquí —señaló su pecho y después, a su corazón —. Entontes, lo supe…—dijo haciendo que Hermione lamiera sus labios al sentirlos secos —y esa luz me trajo aquí…a estas montañas nevadas, y espere a que uno de los dos apareciera y…lo hicieron —finalizó su relato.

Harry no sabía que decir. Solo cambiaba su mirada de uno a otro. Y Hermione…

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso…Ron —fue lo último que dijo antes de girase y correr al interior de la tienda.

El dueño de ese nombre pudo notar como una dolorosa lágrima resbaló por la hermosa mejilla de su amada. Se sintió el imbécil más imbécil de todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Intentó caminar sobre los pasos de la castaña y confesarle todo de buena manera, pero las manos de su mejor amigo lo detuvieron en el acto.

—Déjala ir, Ron…—pidió el moreno —Será mejor que la dejes sola por un rato.

El pelirrojo se rindió. Estaba bien, pero en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con ella, lo haría como debió ser todo desde un principio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gritó. Gritó interiormente al no querer hacerlo a viva voz ya que no quería que el tarado de Ron escuchara su sufrimiento. Se tumbó sobre el frío suelo y soltó su llanto el cual ya no pudo retener más. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil? ¿Qué podía aparecer de la noche a la mañana como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Qué podía regresar y todo estaría bien? ¡Pues, estaba muy equivocado!

Limpió una de sus lágrimas con rabia.

—Basta, Hermione —se regañó —. Basta de llorar por ese idiota que no se merece ni una de tus lágrimas —prosiguió limpiando el resto.

Aún tenía marcado sobre su pecho los ratos y tragos amargos que ese cabeza de zanahoria le hizo pasar en el colegio cuando se exhibía con su estúpida novia Lavander. De pronto, detuvo su llanto al sentir como una extraña, y a la vez, conocida sensación comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Cerró sus ojos al saber de quien se trataba.

—Draco…—susurró sin poderse contener.

Oyó como unos lejanos pasos caminaban con desespero y preocupación. Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionó al cambio drástico de escenario. Abrió sus ojos y se descubrió en un lugar que no era la tienda donde solía dormir. Enderezó su rostro y detalló el lugar: una enrome habitación con acabados de color verde y plata la envolvían. Con cuidado, se colocó de pie y se atrevió a recorrer la enorme alcoba.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

Giró su rostro al hallarse descubierta.

—Granger…—Hablo Draco al descubrir a una visita inesperada en su habitación —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta ella, obviamente a una distancia convincente.

La castaña se encontraba confundida. No sabía cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí.

—Te hice una pregunta —exigió el rubio un poco alterado por la presencia de la joven en su habitación y en esa mansión que estaba repleta de malditos mortifagos que la querían ver muerta a ella y a sus amigos.

—Y-yo…no lo sé…—dijo la ojimiel sin despegar su mirada miel del rostro mal figurado del platino debido a su enojo de tenerla ahí —. Estaba con Harry y Ron cuando…—pero el nuevo líder la interrumpió.

—¿Weasley? —Preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se encogía y le provocaba un insoportable dolor en el pecho —Así que esa comadreja regreso…—susurró para sí mismo al momento que baja su mirada griseada.

—Si…volvió, pero…—entonces Hermione cambio de parecer — ¿Cómo supiste que se fue? —le pregunto al estar segura que el rubio no había sabido nada sobre la ausencia del pelirrojo ya que el muy imbécil también desapareció de su vista por un largo rato.

Draco alzó su mirada de nuevo y la posesionó sobre el rostro de su visita. Se arrastró hasta ella como la serpiente que solía ser y detuvo su andar a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella. La castaña sostuvo la respiración por unos largos segundos; tenerlo cerca de nuevo hacia que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara a mil y le impidiera respirar con normalidad.

—N-no importa —espetó la leona tartamudeando bebido al nerviosismo.

El platino sonrió de lado al sentir como podía llegar a alterar a la castaña con tan solo estar cerca de ella.

—Aun no contestas… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —le preguntó de nuevo al momento que acercaba su rostro al de la ojimiel.

—Yo…solo susurré tu nombre…—confesó un poco avergonzada por haberlo hecho. Pero, fue inevitable.

El Slytherin amplió más su sonrisa.

—Granger, creó que debes tener más cuidado con lo que deseas —se burló al instante que se posesionaba de una mejilla de la castaña. Esta se alteró un poco más debido al roce que quemó su piel —. Se te puede hacer realidad…—dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los carmín de su antigua enemiga.

—Un efecto más de la pócima, ¿cierto? —cuestionó la leona al sentir como el aliento sabor a menta que desprendía la boca de su otra mitad; penetraba sus fosas nasales embriagándola con desespero.

—Así es…—contestó el platino al momento que se alejó de ella y le daba la espalda.

Hermione volvió a recobrar el aliento de nuevo. Sintió un alivio tremendo al ver como el rubio se alejaba de ella y la dejaba con ganas de probar sus pálidos labios. Observó como el joven llegó hasta su armario y comenzaba a deshacerse de su túnica. Entonces, fue en ese momento que una escena vino a su mente.

—Gracias —habló Hermione obligando al platino a regresar su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco un poco extrañado.

—Por salvar mi vida…por segunda vez —respondió al instante que bajaba su mirada un poco apenada.

Draco no agregó nada más.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos largos minutos en los cuales Hermione mantuvo su mirada sobre el suelo y Draco solo se concentró en terminar su tarea; y cambiar su atuendo de vestir. La castaña podía oír como el rubio comenzaba a privarse de su antiguo atuendo para dar paso al nuevo. No se atrevía a alzar la mirada para obsérvalo. No quería que él viera lo desesperada que estaba por tocarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Cerró sus ojos para dejar de pensar en ello.

Draco terminó de vestirse por completo. Giró su rostro y se topó con la figura perdida de la joven. Sonrió de lado al poder sentir como la castaña aclamaba por su cercanía y por sus malditos besos. No lo negaba; porque él también quería lo mismo. Suspiró decidido y emprendió camino hasta llegar a ella. La tomó de nuevo por la mejilla y la obligó a enderezar su rostro al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos, y los posesionaba sobre la mirada griseada del mortio. Hermione entreabrió sus labios un poco desespera y detalló el hermoso rostro del joven frente a ella: No podía evitar sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo exigía por su calor y sus apasionantes besos. La Gryffindor se atrevió a enredar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio al mismo tiempo que la pegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo. Éste la miraba anonado; deslumbrado por descubrir lo bella que se había puesto en ese tiempo que dejo de verla.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —hablo Draco tomando un mechón castaño de la leona al instante que lo colocaba detrás de su oreja —. Es mi deber hacerlo.

—No. No es tu deber —musitó Hermione embelecida con el endemoniado rostro de su enemigo —. Por eso, quiero agradecerte…—aviso al momento que capturó los pálidos labios del mortio en un apasionado beso lleno de lujuria y deseo por él.

Draco no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar. Además que no lo quería. Aceptó los labios de la castaña con gusto. Sintió como su cuerpo le respondió rápidamente; como si la hubiese estado esperando por años. Atrajo el cuerpo de la joven lo más posible al suyo y la condujo con él hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Hermione solo se dejó guiar por su amante.

Se besaron por unos largos minutos que parecieron horas eternas.

No obstante, un gemido por parte de la leona obligó al rubio a detener sus caricias.

—No puedo seguir con esto —habló Draco mirando el gesto de dolor que adoptó el hermoso rostro de la castaña.

—No fue nada…solo un…dolor sin importancia —espetó Hermione mirando al joven —. Ya pasara…

—He dicho no —aseveró el mortio —. La pócima impide que estemos juntos cada vez más —explicó ante el temor de la castaña.

Ella sabía perfectamente los efectos secundarios de esa pócima a largo plazo, pero, no quería hacer caso. No quería perder la oportunidad de estar con el rubio una vez más. Suspiro resignada al saber perfectamente que nunca vencería al nuevo líder y mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

—Yo…puedo soportarlo…—suplicó la joven ojimiel en un susurro de lamento.

Draco la abrazó. La abrazó fuertemente haciendo que la Gryffindor lo imitara en el acto.

—Pero yo no podría —confesó —. Ya bastantes cicatrices tienes en el cuerpo como para agregar otras más —explicó sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía exactamente en esa escena.

En esa escena en la cual solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de alguien y quien mejor para ello que Hermione Jane Granger, su enemiga.

La leona sintió como una especie de alegría comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo; desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Ejerció un poco de fuerza en su abrazo. Quería que el rubio sintiera su felicidad; la felicidad que la invadía cada vez que se encontraba con él y compartían un beso, una caricia o tan siquiera un gesto. Pero no había la necesidad de hacerle sentir eso si él lo sabía perfectamente.

—Creo que ya tengo que irme —hablo Hermione al momento que Draco se alejaba un poco de ella para observarla —. Es tarde y creo que Harry y Ron deben estar preocupados por mí —explicó queriendo todo lo contrario.

—Bien…yo te llevaré —musitó al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella y tomaba su túnica de mortifago —. No podrás desaparecer sin ser detectada —aclaró ante el gesto de duda que adoptó el rostro canela de la joven.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza sin agregar nada más. Draco regresó hacia ella y rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus fornidos brazos. La joven lo abrazó con cariño y recargó su rostro sobre el pecho bien ejercitado del rubio.

Unos segundos más, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno ante la posibilidad de que hubo una sangra sucia en esa mansión.

Sin percatarse que un par de ojos negros observaron todo desde la pequeña rendija que se podía apreciar desde el pasillo. Sonrío de lado al encontrar un punto débil en él.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Chicas! Ya solo me quedan dos capítulos más por publicar. Sí, lo sé, es muy triste ya que tendrán que esperar – la verdad no sé exactamente el tiempo de duración- para leer la segunda parte de esta historia. Que les prometo, no las dejará dormir por varias largas semanas, si no es que ¡meses!_

_Dudas, reclamos, felicitaciones, sugerencias al In box ¿Sí?_

Por otro lado, agradezco a eses pocas chicas que dejan sus apreciados y hermosos Reviews.

Agradecimientos:

**[Caroone] [fatty rose Malfoy] [Kimi Alexa Infinity] [Bliu Liz] [] [KANAME]**

**Atte. Damián MAlfoy**


	9. Careful what you wish for

_**"Careful what you wish for"**_

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos largos minutos.

Ninguno de los dos quería romper el acto primero. No querían separarse en ese poco tiempo que podían compartían juntos. No querían regresar a sus bandos originales. Por un segundo, los dos compartían el mismo y así querían quedarse por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se amaban? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Para Draco, Hermione era la única persona; aparte de su madre, que lo mantenía aferrado a sus ideales. La única persona con la cual podía contar en los fáciles y difíciles momentos. La única persona que nunca lo juzgaría por sus equivocadas decisiones. La única persona que siempre estará disponible para él, cuando él la necesite. La única persona que podía hacerlo enfadar y en contentarlo al mismo tiempo. La única persona por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si se ameritaba en el momento. La única persona a la cual le podía demostrar sus miedos, sus emociones, sus metas, sus… _sentimientos…_

Para Hermione, Draco era la única persona con la cual se podía sentir protegida. Claro, con Harry y Ron sentía lo mismo, pero el rubio la invadía de ese sentimientos tan protector que adoptó desde que la pócima los unió para siempre. El rubio era la única persona a la cual podía confiar sus miedos y alegras sin temor a ser rechazada. Se oía estúpido, pero ella sentía que el rubio, muy en el fondo, sentía algo por ella. No podía saber exactamente que sentimiento era, pero estaba segura que si existía uno. ¿Acaso estaba…enamorada de él? Eso era algo que tenía que averiguar. Pero, no podía hacer de lado los sentimientos aún vivos por el cabeza de zanahoria de Ron Weasley.

¿Existe la posibilidad de amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Pues, comenzaba a creer que sí.

—Tengo que irme —soltó Draco fríamente rompiendo el abrazo mientras se alejaba de ella.

La castaña suspiró confundida. ¿Por qué demonios le hablaba de ese modo?

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la joven frunciendo su ceño al momento que esperaba su respuesta.

El mortío la desafió con su mirada. ¿Qué demonios no podía controlas sus sentimientos por el bastardo de Weasley solo en el momento que estaba juntos? ¿Celos? ¡Si, y muchos!

—Nada que te incumba —le contestó agresivamente debido a los celos que sentía por la comadreja de mierda.

—¿!Qué demonios te pasa maldito…! —pero el platino la interrumpió tomándola de la cintura al momento que capturaba sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle. Después de unos largos segundos envueltos en un salvaje y apasionado beso; Draco rompió el acto y se alejó de ella listo para desaparecer e ir ante _su_ Lord.

—Y para la próxima, Granger —le dijo sin voltear a verla —. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas —finalizó desapareciendo de la vista de su enemiga.

—¡Te odio, Draco Malfoy! —gritó llena de rabia. Pero el rubio, ya había desaparecido.

No podía creer como ese imbécil podía hacer de ella lo quisiera. Odiaba ver como en un momento la trataba con delicadeza y fragilidad; y en otro, se portaba como un completo estúpido. Respiró profundamente al sentir como su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar. Unos segundos más, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado y sin alteración alguna.

Caminó sobre sus pasos al ver la tienda a metros de ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bajo la velocidad de sus pasos al ver como estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. No tardo en deducir que todos ya se encontraban en la habitación; esperando por él. Sonrió con perversidad al imaginar los desfigurados rostros de aburrimiento y desespero de esos imbéciles. No se apresuraba en el acto, ya que estaba seguro que su "amo" aun no hacia acto de presencia. Como siempre. Siempre le gustaba hacerlos esperar como perros falderos.

Se detuvo al instante que abrió la puerta y se introdujo por esta.

Decidido a avanzar; se quedó quieto al sentir todas las fuertes mirada sobre él y detectar entre ellas la pesada y amargada mirada de Lord Voldemort. Alzó su rostro con orgullo y recorrió con ella a cada uno de los mugrientos presentes. Detuvo su recorrido hasta posesionar su mirada gris metálica sobre la negra de su Lord.

—Oh, Draco…estábamos esperándote —habló Tom Ryddle haciendo estremecer con su voz a cada uno de los presentes. Habían pasado varias largas semanas que no escuchaban ese tono chillante y apagado de su Lord.

El rubio permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, para después caminar hasta tomar su asiento sobre la mesa. Narcissa, su madre, observó cada movimiento de su primogénito. Éste siguió con su fría actitud.

—Bien…decidí regresar porque me canse del estúpido juego de Potter…—indicó el mago oscuro clavando su mirada sobre la del platino —y lo quiero ante mí lo más pronto posible — espetó usando un tono severo y aterrador.

—Mi lord…—irrumpió Bella captando la atención de todos los presentes. Su sobrino torció sus grises ojos fastidiado de su tía —. Si me permite, quisiera encomendarme y comprometerme a cumplir su mandato sin remordimientos, mi lord, quiero atrapar a Potter y matarlo…—pero Tom hizo callar a la mortía soltando un sonoro grito.

—¡Nadie tocará a Potter antes de yo! — dijo haciendo que la mortía de cabello rizado bajara su rostro como un perro recién regañado —. Que les quede claro; Potter es mío. Y solo mío ¿Entendido? —preguntó obligando que todo mortífago asintiera con su cabeza.

Excepto Draco.

Lord Voldemort notó ese pequeño detalle en el rubio.

—Draco…querido…—enfatizó haciendo que el rubio endureciera su rostro junto con su vista —¿Tienes algo que decir? —le preguntó al momento que todo mortífago colocó su mirada en la figura fornida del platino.

El Slytherin ladeó sus labios hasta formar una perversa sonrisa.

—Sí, mi lord —escupió con asco disfrazando su tono —. Quisiera recomendar a alguien más para esta misión —agregó pasando su mirada burlona sobre la desconcertada de su tía.

— ¿Tienes a alguien más audaz y capaz que mi querida, Bella? —espetó el mago acariciando el cabello negro de la mortía.

—Así es —Draco siguió hablando muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Quisiera saber quién es —ordenó Tom ansioso por el atrevido comentario del pequeño Malfoy.

Bellatrix no podía creer que su propio sobrino, su propia sangre le estuviese haciendo eso. ¿Quién mejor que ella para ejecutar con perfección la misión de su lord? ¿Quién?

—Sciabor —pronunció el rubio haciendo que el cuerpo del nombrado temblara con orgullo —. He notado que es el mejor de todos los que están aquí, mejor dicho, el segundo mejor aparte de mí —ese comentario hizo reír a Tom por unos largos segundos. Draco lo acompaño discretamente.

—Sciabor, mi amigo, ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi mano derecha? —preguntó el lord mirando al mortío con burla —. ¿Estás dispuesto a encargarte de esta importante misión que es para mí?

El mortífago no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Mi lord…yo…no sé qué decir…—Draco golpeó con desespero el piso en señal de alerta. El aludido clavó su mirada perdida en la gris del rubio. Supo descifrar la mirada de su líder —. Quiero decir mi lord: Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —finalizó el hombre bajando su mirada un poco confundida.

El Slytherin sonrió de lado al momento que colocaba de nuevo su mirada gris en la negra de su lord.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Tom mientras aplaudía. Se colocó de pie y al instante, el resto de sus seguidores lo imitaron —. Quedando todo claro, me retiro para seguir con mí…tarea.

—Pero, lord, ¿No se supone que regresó para quedarse? —preguntó Yaxley.

—He ahí el punto. Regresé porque me cansé de estúpido juego de Potter, pero nunca mencione que me quedaría a esperarlo —explicó el mago oscuro —. Cuando lo tengan…ya saben dónde encontrarme…—finalizó decidido a abandonar el lugar.

Draco estaba a punto de imitar a su lord, cuando este llamó su atención.

—Ah…Draco —nombró Tom sin siquiera voltear su mirada.

Este se detuvo ladeado su rostro para mirar al señor oscuro por encima de su hombro.

—Tengo una tarea nueva para ti…—soltó emprendiendo de nuevo sus pasos.

El platino rodó sus ojos y con pesar, siguió los pasos de su Lord.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Siempre me han gustado las bolas de fuego de Hermione — espetó el pelirrojo sin despegar sus azules ojos del caldero en llamas —. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá enojada conmigo? —quiso saber Ron al momento que desviaba su vista y la enfocaba en la figura sentada fuera de la tienda.

Harry imitó a su amigo y dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacía su mejor amiga. Sonrió de lado.

—No lo sé —contestó el moreno sinceramente —. Sigue hablando de esa bola de luz en tu pecho y tal vez se tranquilice pronto —finalizó regresando su mirada hacía el caldero en llamas.

Ron acompañó a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Todo lo que dije es cierto —espetó moviendo sus piernas desesperadamente —. Esto te sonara raro…pero…creo que por eso Dumbledore me lo dejo —prosiguió ante la mirada atónica de su amigo —, el desiluminador, creo que supo que algún día necesitaría regresar —relataba con intensidad y pasión en su voz.

El niño que vivió comprendió todo.

—Acabo de recordar…necesitas una varita ¿Cierto? —preguntó Ron al momento que hurgaba en sus pertenecías.

—Ah, si —contestó Harry moviéndose unos milímetro de su postura original.

—Aquí tengo una —Ron se la entregó al moreno —. Es de endrino, 20 centímetros, nada especial pero, te servirá de algo —explicó el pelirrojo soltando una risita. Harry jugó con su nueva varita pasándola de una mano a otra —. Se la quité a un carroñero hace un par de semanas. No se lo digas a Hermione, pero los carroñeros son medios tonto y este parecía mitad troll por su olor —finalizó torciendo sus labios.

El par de jóvenes guardaron silencio por unos largos segundos.

—Hablando de eso; ¿Qué le pasó a tu varita? —quiso saber el pelirrojo al no haber tenido la oportunidad de saberlo.

—Hace un par de días, Hermione y yo, fuimos al Valle de Godric —relataba el ojiverde sin despegar la mirada de su nueva varita —. Fuimos atacados por Nagini en la casa de una vieja amiga de Dumbledore —Ron prestaba atención a cada detalle descrito por su amigo.

—¿Acaso estás loco?—preguntó el pelirrojo con un expresión de horror. Harry no mencionó nada —Pudieron haber muerto — espetó el ojiazul atemorizado ante la imagen de una Hermione destrozada.

—No pasó nada —intervino el moreno —. Tengo que decirte algo.

Ron soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó colocando sus ojos azules en la figura concentrada de la castaña.

—Malfoy nos salvó —soltó el niño que vivió aun sin aceptar el hecho pasado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron sin entender al momento que desvió la vista hacía su mejor amigo.

—Ese infeliz pareció de la nada y atacó a la serpiente de Voldemort evitando el ataque hacía nosotros —explicó el león un poco enfurecido —. Pero, ese no es el punto.

—Entonces ¿cuál es? —.

—Eso es lo que intentó averiguar…— confesó Harry —y…creó que tiene que ver con Hermione —susurró para no llamar la atención de la nombrada.

Fue en ese momento que a la mente del pelirrojo se vinieron imágenes de su encuentro con Malfoy. Él tenía la vaga sospecha de eso, pero no lo quería aceptar. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Hermione y ese imbécil compartieran algo más que solo su enemistad? El simple hecho de pensarlo, le revolvía el estómago. ¿Hermione? ¿SU Hermione en los brazos de ese hurón? Se llevó las manos hacía su cabello despeinándolo con desespero.

Harry notó su estado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó a su pelirrojo amigo.

—No…nada —Ron mintió. No quería indagar más en sus deducciones. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro; descubriría si entre Hermione y ese imbécil existía _algo _—. No has probado tu nueva varita.

Harry asintió con su cabeza y apunto su varita hacia el caldero en flamas.

—¡_Engorgio! _—conjuró el moreno haciendo que las flamas del caldero se elevaran hasta el techo de la tienda.

No pasó ni un segundo, cuando la castaña hizo acto de presencia, no sin antes pegar un grito.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Hermione ingresando al interior de la tienda un poco molesta por el ruido.

El par de Gryffindors se enderezaron de su postura y colocaron su vista en ella.

—Nada…—susurró el pelirrojo al momento que imitaba a su amigo y se ponía de pie.

—Necesitamos hablar —soltó muy decidida en sus palabras.

—Si…está bien —soltó Ron con un gesto de susto.

La ojimiel lo observó. Tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella hacia que sus ganas de golpearlo crecieran más de lo normal. No negaba que el regreso del pelirrojo había tranquilizado un parte de su corazón, pero la otra, aun se encontraba inquieta y creía saber el porqué. Suspiro. ¿!Por qué demonios tenía que sentir eso por el imbécil de Malfoy? La castaña caminó hasta estar frente a sus amigos y cruzar por en medio de ellos obligándolos a girarse para observarla.

—Quiero ver a Xenophilius Lovegood —confesó ante la mirada atónica de sus amigos. Se acercó hasta el moreno al tiempo que hojeaba en el libro —. Mira esto —le pidió a Harry —. Es una carta de Dumbledore a Grindelwald —le explicó un poco preocupada —¿Ves? Es la misma marca otra vez. No deja de aparecer —expresó Hermione al momento que se alejaba y tomaba asiento sobre los pequeños escalones—…En la tumba, en el Valle De Godric…

—También la vi —confesó el moreno. Ron lo observó.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó la ojimiel con su ceño fruncido.

—Fuera de la tienda de varitas de Gregorovich —dijo bajando su mirada.

El trío guardó silencio por unos largos segundos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Ron un poco temeroso.

Harry alzo su vista y la colocó encima de la castaña.

—Escucha…—pidió Hermione suspirando —No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo será el siguiente horrocrux y tampoco yo…—explicó la leona —. Pero esto…esto significa algo…estoy segura —finalizó un poco estresada.

—Bien…—intervino Ron acercando a Hermione para quedar a su lado —. Tenemos que ver a Lovegood —dijo ante las miradas atónicas de sus amigos. Especial por parte de la castaña —. Votemos…los que estén a favor que levanten su mano —ordenó él mismo siendo el primero en alzar la suya.

Harry y Hermione seguían con su mirada sobre él. Ron miró a la castaña y ésta alzó sus cejas expresando conformismo; para después alejarse de él y salir de la tienda. El pelirrojo observó como la joven no agregó nada y se alejó. Su amigo, Harry, solo le sonrió con gracia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caminaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Harry no podía apartar de su mente las últimas escenas que protagonizó. No lograba entender el comportamiento de Malfoy y la tranquilidad de su mejor amiga. Deseaba que sus hipótesis estuviesen equivocadas. Odiaba cuando su mente jugaba con su corazón. Hermione no podía estar interesada en ese imbécil. En ese imbécil que fue el único culpable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. En ese cobarde que no tiene las agallas para pronunciar una _Avada._

Su debate mental fue interrumpido por las ramas quebrándose bajos sus pisadas. Suspiró un poco agotado de tanto caminar para llegar a la casa de Luna. Eso era. Eso era lo único importante en ese momento. Bajo su vista esmeralda para colocarla sobre su nueva varita. La detalló por unos largos minutos. Después, la guardó en su bolsillo. Ladeó su cabeza para observar como sus amigos venían tras él. Sonrió de lado al ver como Ron caminaba con su mirada azul sobre la figura de su amiga. Y Hermione, leyendo el libro del cual Albus Dumbledore la hizo acreedora. Enderezó su mirada y la colocó sobre su camino.

Ron observaba como la castaña se concentraba en su tarea. Verla de nuevo después de varias semanas fue como llegar al mismo cielo. Sabía que la ojimiel tardaría millones de años para perdonarlo, pero estaba seguro que lo haría. Fue un estúpido durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no podía abrazarla y besarla para después profanarle su amor eterno? Caminaba tras de ella, siguiendo sus pasos. La amaba como un estúpido. Y no quería perderla, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ya desde hacía mucho tiempo lo había hecho. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería verdad que Hermione se entendía con Malfoy a espalda de ellos? Era algo que no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche.

Hermione no podía concentrarse del todo. Sentía la mirada azul del pelirrojo sobre su nuca. Y para colmo, la angustia en su corazón no cesaba. ¡Estúpido Malfoy! Pero, para ser sincera, ya lo comenzaba a extrañar. ¿Disculpa? ¿Extrañar? Sí que se estaba volviendo en una loca desquiciada. ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Ese hurón le gustaba y mucho. Pero ¿Por qué? Si toda la vida se insultaron, se escupieron y hasta en una ocasión, llegaron a los golpes. Ahora la castaña comenzaba a comprender todo: En el corazón no se manda. Despegó su mirada un instante del libro al percibir como los pasos de su azabache amigo se detenía. A pocos metros de ellos, pudo distinguir la casa de Luna Lovegood.

El pelirrojo se adelantó unos pasos más que su amigo azabache al percatarse de la propiedad de Luna. En ese momento, Hermione se emparejo con Harry.

—¿Sigues enfadada con él? —preguntó el Gryffindor observando a su amiga.

—Siempre estoy enfadada con él —contestó la castaña observando el pelirrojo cabello del joven.

—Luna —susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sus pasos resonaban por el largo pasillo el cual daba directo a las celdas de prisioneros. No podía creer que su propia casa se hubiese convertido en una celda para él. Se deshizo de sus guantes cuero de dragón los cuales se encontraban repletos de sangre fresca. Había cometido su primer asesinato y había descubierto el motivo por el cual el señor oscuro estaba vuelto loco buscando. Fue un poco difícil hacer que ese auror hablara con la verdad; pero para Draco Malfoy no había imposibles y nunca los habrá de ahora en adelante.

Así que _la varita de sauco._ El objeto más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Hizo tronar su cuello al moverlo en círculos y liberarlo del cansancio que lo comenzó a invadir. Dos meses sin dormir se oía agotador para cualquiera. Menos para él. Lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos era dormir. Removió su platino cabello de su frente y cerró sus ojos al hacerlo.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando unas risas y ruidos provenientes de alguien llamaron su atención. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y los colocó encima de la multitud que logró observar al final del pasillo. Se extrañó al verlos muy divertidos y al parecer, rolándose algo entre ellos. Pasaron unos segundos e hizo arribo al lugar de los hechos.

—¡Basta, déjenme en paz! —gritó una joven rubia al sentir como su cuerpo era manoseado por esos bastardos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dijo un joven un poco mayor que la rubia al tenerla entre sus brazos —No la estamos pasando bien —espetó al momento que acercó su rostro al de la joven y lamió una mejilla de esta.

La Ravenclaw hizo un gesto de asco e intentó zafarse, pero le fue imposible.

Para Draco, esa escena fue grotesca y desagradable.

—Tú y yo, no la pasaremos de maravilla —confesó el mortío obligando a la ojiazul a que lo mirar.

El resto de los presentes soltaron unas tremendas carcajadas. Carcajadas que se desvanecieron en el aire al oír la voz de un rubio tras de ellos. No les quedo de otra, que soltar a la joven y alejarse de ella al ver como el platino los fulminaba con su mirada griseada como la noche.

—Malfoy…nosotros…—intentó explicar un mortío, pero su frase fue interrumpida.

—Silencio. Nadie pidió tu justificación —habló Draco penetrando al mortífago con su mirada —Ahora ¡largo! —gritó obligando a todo presente a dejar la sección de celdas.

Luna solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—Pero…la rehén —un mortío se atrevió a espetar.

—¡Dije largo! —ordenó harto de ese incompetentes seguidores del señor oscuro.

Ese grito hizo desaparecer a los presentes en un par de segundos.

La rubia mantenía su vista sobre el nuevo líder del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se percató de unos ligeros cambios que el joven atravesó. Pudo sentir, con solo su presencia cerca de ella, que Draco Malfoy ya no era nada de lo que solía ser en el colegio. Notó que su energía poco maligna, había pasado a un estado avanzado. No pudo evitar percatarse de su nuevo porte. Ese que hacía temblar a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

Draco Malfoy se giró para verla después de unos segundos en silencio.

Y fue en ese momento que Luna descubrió algo estremecedor en su mirada. Se oiría tonto, pero algo dentro de esos malévolos ojos la hacían sentirse muy tranquila. Y su tranquilidad se manifestó al cien al ver como el platino le regalaba una sonría; una sonrisa que ella puedo aceptar con mucha sinceridad de su parte.

—Lunática —expresó el Slytherin con un tono alegre en su voz —Cuando tiempo, ¿eh? —agregó el joven alzando su mirada con orgullo.

—¿Qué es lo que esperar al tenerme aquí? —la rubia fue directo al grano.

El ojigris amplió más la sonrisa sobre su pálido y magullado rostro.

—Disculpa, pero, no tengo conocimiento sobre tu estancia en este lugar —le explicó con mucha naturalidad —. Más tarde me enterare de eso —espetó caminado hasta ella sin hesitar.

Por una extraña razón, Luna no se movió.

—Ven, te llevaré a un cómodo lugar —dijo el joven al momento que la tomaba de su delgado brazo con delicadez. De nuevo: La ojiazul no hizo nada para impedir el agarre —. Una excelente compañera mía no puede pasar la noche en esta maloliente celda —explicó al emprender su caminata escalera arriba para conducir a la blonda joven a una cómoda habitación.

La Ravenclaw no se opuso. Solo guardó silencio y se aprendió de memoria el camino de la celda hasta su nueva estancia. Durante el tiempo que duro el recorrido; la ojiazul pudo percatarse de varios alumnos de Hogwarts que se unieron a las fila de Lord Voldemort. Y de los que ya pertenecían desde tiempo atrás. Reparó sus ojos sobre una enorme puerta con elegantes diseños por la cual el rubio la introdujo sin miramientos.

—Esta será tu nueva celda —bromeó liberándola de su agarre con cuidado —. Descansa, en unos momentos pediré que te traigan algo de comer —agregó el rubio al momento que regresaba sobre sus pasos para darle un poco de privacidad a su nueva inquilina.

Por más que se esforzó, no pudo hacer que las palabras atoradas en su garganta salieran a relucir. Solo oyó como la puerta fue cerrada por el Slytherin sin agregar nada más.

Sabía que estaba loca, pero algo dentro de ella logró estabilizarla ante la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione fue la primera en subir los pequeños escalones que elevaban la casa de Luna del suelo. Harry y Ron la siguieron manteniéndose un escalón abajo de ella. La castaña tomó el pequeño aro de fierro que adornaba la puerta de la familia Lovegood, haciendo que el objeto provocara un aturdidor ruido al ser impactado contra la puerta de madera.

Esperaron unos segundo para obtener respuesta.

Al momento, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al padre de la rubia: Xenephilius Lovegood. Éste los miro con temor y desespero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó al parecer olvidar el rostro del trío dorado — ¿Quiénes son? —volvió a preguntar comprobando la teoría.

—Hola, señor Lovegood —habló el azabache captando la atención del longevo la cual estaba encima de Hermione —. Soy Harry Potter, nos conocimos hace uso meses…—informó el niño que vivó subiendo el resto de los escalones para estar frente al rubio —…somos compañero de Luna ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó haciendo que el padre de la rubia dudara por unos segundos.

.

El trío dorado y el padre de Luna se encontraba sentados; Ron y Hermione cerca uno del otro y Harry frente a Xenephilius. Ninguno de los cuatro espetaba palabra alguna. Solo se dedicaban a sorber su taza de té.

Como vio que nadie decía nada, Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —pregunto observando al padre de la cuestionada.

—¿Luna? Ya vendrá —contestó el longevo rubio calmadamente — Y díganme ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —soltó de golpe observando, ahora, al ojiverde.

Este tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Es…sobre algo que uso en su cuello en la boda —confesó mirándolo fijamente.

Xenephilius bajo su mirada por unos segundos. Observó su pecho y tomó algo entre sus dedos. Lo alzó a la altura de la vista de los presentes al momento que preguntó.

—¿Habla de esto? —estaba seguro de ello.

—Si…exacto—contestó Harry sin despegar sus ojos del objeto al instante que lo rosaba con sus dedos— Lo que…quiero sabes es que es—agregó sin razonamiento alguno al ver por segunda vez esa insignia.

—¿No lo saben? — el trío negó con su cabeza —. Es el signo de las reliquias de la muerte, claro —espetó el padre de Luna.

—¿Las que? —Hermione se adelantó.

—De las reliquias de la muerte —aclaró de nuevo —. Supongo que conocen el cuento de los tres hermanos ¿No? —preguntó observando a la castaña.

—Si…—contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—No…—enfatizó Harry. Observó a sus amigos y después, regresó su vista al longevo.

De pronto, la Gryffindor hablo para llamar la atención de sus amigos y el padre de Luna.

—A-aquí lo tengo —espetó buscando sobre su bolso sin fin. Oyó como botellas de pócimas chocaban entre sí. Hizo una mueca al sentir como una de ella se pegó sobre su mano sin siquiera conjurarla. Echó un rápido vistazo a la pócima y recordó para que servía: Era la pócima para cortar toda conexión con Draco, para siempre. Sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se desestabilizó al grado de ser notado.

—Hermione…¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron al notar su estado.

La castaña alzó su mirada y lo observó.

—S-si…estoy bien —finalizó al momento que guardó de nuevo la pócima y tomaba el cuento para mostrarlo. La castaña abrió el libro y comenzó con su relato—. Había una vez, tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino largo y silencioso al atardecer…—El padre de la rubia iba agregar algo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pelirrojo.

—A medianoche —espetó Ron observando a Hermione y el resto de los presentes lo observaba a él —. Mi madre siempre decía a medianoche —finalizó un poco avergonzado al sentir las pesadas miradas de los presentes, en especial, de la castaña— Pero, atardecer está bien. Mejor de hecho.

—¿Quieres leer tú? —agregó la ojimiel provocando que su enfado se elevara una raya más.

—¿Qué? No —respondió el pelirrojo un poco apenado.

El padre de Luna se colocó de pie al comenzar la discusión entre el par de jóvenes. Se acercó a su ventana al percatarse de un pequeño cuervo negro que rondaba por ahí. Y sabía…lo que significaba.

—Adelante, prosigue…—pidió Xenephilius Lovegood un poco alterado. Algo notado por el trío dorado.

La leona observó al longevo cerca de la ventana y asintió con su cabeza. Regresó su mirada miel a la página principal del libro.

—Había una vez, tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino largo y silencioso al atardecer —repitió la joven —. De pronto, llegaron a un río largo y traicionero. Pero siendo diestros en el arte de la magia, los tres hermanos la usaron para crear un puente encima del río —Harry prestaba toda atención mientras Ron recordaba su infancia como si fuere ayer —. Sin embargo, antes de pasar, una figura encapuchada bloqueó su camino. Era la muerte, quien se sintió defraudada porque normalmente los viajeros se ahogaban en el río. Pero ella…era astuta —el padre de Luna ladeó su rostro al oír mencionar la muerte —. Fingió felicitar a los hermanos por su astucia y ofreció un premio por evitarla. El hermano mayor, pidió una varita más poderosa que existirá y la muerte se la fabricó de una árbol de sauco que estaba cerca —esa parte hizo al azabache reaccionar —. El segundo hermano, decidió humillar a la muerta a un más; y pidió el poder de traer a sus seres queridos del más allá… así que la muerte tomó una piedra del río y se la entrego. Finalmente, la muerte se giró al tercer hermano. Éste pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar sin que la muerte lo persiguiera…la muerte de mala gana, le hizo entrega de su propio manto de invisibilidad —Harry recordó la suya —. El hermano mayor viajo a un pueblo cerca y con la varita de sauco mató a un mago con el que una vez tuvo una pelea. Ebrio, con el poder que le había dado la varita, presumió ser invencible. Pero esa noche, otro mago robó su varita y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado, y es anoche, la muerte reclamó al primer hermano.

Harry escuchaba extasiado y maravillado la lectura de su mejor amiga.

—El segundo hermano, regresó a su hogar y giró la piedra tres veces en su mano y para su deleite, la mujer con quien soñó casarse antes de su repentina muerte, apareció frente a él. Pero la mujer se volvió triste y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevándolo a la locura, se ahorcó y la muerte reclamó al segundo hermano. Al tercer hermano, la muerte lo buscó por muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo. Solo cuando llegó a un avanzado estado de edad, el hermano menor, se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo pasó a su hijo. Recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga y se fue con ella, dejando esta vida, como iguales —Hermione finalizó su relato.

—Y ahí lo tienen…—habló el padre de Luna captando la atención del trío dorado —…esas son las reliquias de la muerte.

—Lo siento, señor, pero sigo sin entender —espetó Harry observando al longevo de espaldas.

El rubio se giró hacia el ojiverde y se encaminó hacia un viejo estante repleto de papeles viejos.

—Oh, si…haber…—decía Xenephilius al llegar a esta y tomar una pluma y comenzar a garabatear sobre el trozo de pergamino dejado de sus manos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se colocaron de pie y llegaron hasta el padre de la rubia—…la varita de sauco—agregó al dibujar una línea recta sobre el papel —. La varita más poderosa jamás creada —confesó ante el temor el niño que vivo al imaginar que esa varita cayera en manos del innombrable —. La piedra de la resurrección —siguió su relato al dibujar un pequeño círculo sobre le línea recta —.El manto de invisibilidad…—dijo haciendo que Hermione se alterar y colocara su vista encima del pelirrojo, este la imitó y acato la mirada miel de ella —…juntos crean las reliquias de la muerte. Juntos crean a un amo de la muerte —finalizó observando al trío dorado.

Harry desvió su vista y la colocó encima de su mejor amiga quien hablo.

—Es…es la marca en la tumba del Valle de Godric —recordó un poco atemorizada—. Señor Lovegood, ¿Los peverells tienes algo que ver con las reliquias de la muerte? —preguntó la castaña utilizando sus memorias del cuento.

—Ah…s-sí, si —contestó el rubio tartamudeando y pasando por medio de Ron y Hermione —. Ignotus y sus hermanos, Antioch y Cadmus, son vistos como los dueños originales de las reliquias de la muerte y por lo tanto, son los que inspiraron el cuento —dijo posesionándose de una tetera —Ah…pero su té se enfrío…ahora vuelvo…tengo que bajar a la cocina —finalizó sin siquiera dejar que los jóvenes agregaran algo de su parte.

—Vamos nos de aquí —ordeno Ron tomando sus partencias atemorizado —. No voy a beber más de esa cosa, fría o caliente —dijo recordando el horrendo sabor correr por su garganta.

.

El trío dorado decidió bajar del segundo piso, ya que, el padre de Luna parecía haber olvidado el agua para el té.

Lo observaron frente a la ventana de la cocina.

—Gracias por todo señor Lovegood —agradeció Hermione obligando al longevo a girarse para verlos.

—Olvido el agua…— espetó Ron aliviado por ese pequeño olvido.

—¿Cuál agua? —preguntó Xenephilius un poco alterado. Harry se percató de ello extrañándose por ese repentino comportamiento.

—Para el té —agregó Ron.

—¡Oh, claro! Como lo pude haber olvidado, que tonto soy —se insultó el rubio caminado hacia la estufa al momento que sonreía nerviosamente.

—No se preocupe, de todos modos ya nos vamos —avisó la leona.

—¡No se irán! —Gritó el padre de la rubia azotando la cafetera contra la estufa —Nadie se ira —ordeno caminado hacia la puerta e impidiendo el paso por ella.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Harry más extrañado.

—Son mi única esperanza…—espetó Xenephilius observando al trío dorado —…estaban enojados por lo que estaba escribiendo y…la secuestraron —agregó haciendo que el rostro de la castaña se alterara —. Se llevaron a mi Luna —decía al momento que se alejaba de la puerta y se acercaba al moreno. Este alzo su mirada unos centímetros al saber que el padre de la rubia lo sobrepasaba un poco de estatura. Xenephilius alzó su mano y esparció el cabello del azabache para mirar la cicatriz sobre su frente —. Pero, al que quieren es a ti— Harry tomó el antebrazo del rubio y lo retiró de su rostro.

—¿Quién la secuestro? — preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Ron y Hermione también la sabían.

—Voldemort…—finalizó el padre de la rubia.

De pronto, la casa de Luna fue sorprendida por cientos de hechizos que comenzaron a atravesar las paredes de concreto. Ron abrazó a la castaña y se tumbó al suelo con ella. Harry los imitó y se arrastró hasta llegar a ellos. Hermione tomó las manos de sus amigos al momento que desaparecían del lugar.

Continuara….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_N/A: ¡Hola, girls! ¿Qué creen? Lamento decírselos, pero este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta primera parte de la historia. Sí, lo sé, pero debe de recordarles que todavía falta la segunda parte la cual estará para comerse hasta los dedos. Les tengo una buena noticia. Si este capítulo obtiene entre 10 y 20 comentarios, les prometo publicar el último capítulo de inmediato. Pero, como sé que eso no será posible, tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana ._

_**Agradecimientos**_

[Serena princesita Hale] [caroone] [Barbiiie] [MarceM1912] [Kimi Alexa Infinity] [Safi] [PrincesLynx] [fatty rose Malfoy] [Bliu Liz] [ ] [amandacullen]:! Muchas gracias, nenas! Y gracias de nuevo por apoyarme.

_**Atte. Damián Malfoy**_


	10. In the end

—Traicionero, cobarde —insultó el pelirrojo al momento que aparecían en el bosque de nuevo — ¿Qué no podemos confiar en nadie? —se preguntó harto de todo eso.

—La raptaron porque él me apoyaba —informó Harry tomando sus pertenecías del suelo —. Estaba desesperado —agregó entendiendo el estado del padre de la rubia.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y después, el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

—Haré los hechizos —susurró resignado al instante que se alejaba de su amigo y pasaba de largo al lado de la castaña.

La Gryffindor mantenía su vista lejos de él. Quería hacerle notar al ojiazul que su odio no había disminuido ni un milímetro. Ron se detuvo detrás de ella y se giró para hablarle, pero la ojimiel sacudió su gabardina y emprendió paso lejos de la cercanía del pelirrojo. Ron no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar y dirigirse a su antiguo objetivo.

De pronto, los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron al observar como varios hombres vestidos de negro bloqueaban su paso. Harry imitó al ojiazul al ver también como le hacían lo mismo. La voz del líder, de esa misión, habló haciendo que la castaña se detuviera en seco frente a él.

—Hola…bonita —espetó Sciabor recargado sobre un tronco de árbol al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus uñas.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos hacia tras para regresar con sus amigos. Pero, en ningún momento desvió su mirada miel de la negra del mortífago quien le sonreía en un tipo de elegancia. La castaña sintió como su brazo rozó con el de Harry. No tuvieron que decir en voz alta nada para comprender lo que a continuación harían.

El trío dorado emprendió una rápida carrera lejos de los seguidores del señor oscuro.

—Atrápenlos —ordenó Sciabor muy quitado de la pena al saber que ese trío iluso no llegaría muy lejos de ellos.

Los hombres de negro salieron disparados tras los pasos de los Gryffindors.

Harry corría un poco alejado de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione corrían muy cerca uno del otro. No sabían exactamente hacia donde se dirigían; solo querían alejarse de ellos y escapar para encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

El primer hechizo por parte de los mortífagos dio directo sobre un tronco de árbol.

El trío se protegió al no saber dónde había impactado el conjuro.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione al ver como el azabache se desviaba del lugar y se perdía entre los matorrales más grandes del bosque. Varios mortífagos siguieron los pasos del joven y otros varios, los suyos —¡Ah! —exclamó la castaña al sentir como escombros de tallo de árbol impactaban sobre su rostro. Conjuró un silencioso hechizo que impactó sobre dos mortíos lográndolos derribar.

Ron bajo su rostro al sentir como un hechizo sobrevoló por su cabeza provocando que cabellos pelirrojos se despendieran de esta. Quiso aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, pero un hechizo lo impactó haciendo que cayera al suelo y lo apresara en forma de cadena.

El niño que vivió conjuró un hechizo que dio directo en el pecho de un mortío dejando a solo uno en pie. Aumentó la velocidad de su rápida caminata y se emparejó con su amiga unos metros más adelante. La castaña lo observó aliviada y el ojiverde extrañado de no ver a Ron tras ella.

—¿!Dónde está Ron! —preguntó corriendo tras de la leona.

Esta frenó en seco su carrera al ver como otro montón de mortíos aparecían frente a sus ojos. Respiraba agitadamente debido a su rápida caminata. Se giró hacia el moreno quien ya se había detenido al verla frenar. Hermione regresó su mirada a los seguidores de señor oscuro y vio como estos estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Se giró de nuevo hacia Harry y apuntó su varita hacia él: Una idea había venido a su mente.

—¡Her…!—pero el azabache no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase y sintió como el silencioso hechizo de su mejor amiga impactó sobre su rostro obligándolo a caer al suelo.

Una extraña visión vino a su mente.

—_Grindwald —susurró Tom Ryiddle al instante que sus negros ojos hicieron contacto visual con los apagados del longevo quien se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina._

—_Voldemort —hablo el anciano fingiendo demencia por su enfermedad —. Sabía que vendrías. Tarde o temprano —espetó soltando una carcajada entre cada palabra. _

_Un rubio permanecía tras de Voldemort alejado de toda escena. Sus ojos grises como la noche observaban cada detalle del longevo. No intervendría hasta que su amo se lo ordenara._

—_Dime…¿Dónde está la varita de…sauco? —pidió saber el señor tenebroso al momento que se arrodilló frente al Grindwald y acercaba su varita hacia el rostro envejecido del hombre._

_Este sonrió hundido en sus memorias._

—_Es obvio, está enterrada con él, en su tumba —informó no teniendo noción del tiempo ni de lo que respondía._

—_¿Quién es el dueño? —preguntó de nuevo Tom harto de que no le dijera lo que quería oír. _

—_Dumbledore —finalizó el anciano sumiéndose en una carcajada mortal que hizo aturdir tanto a Voldemort como al platino que estaba tras él. _

_Tom sonrió de lado. Echo un último vistazo al longevo al momento que se colocaba de pie y se alejaba de él. Caminó hasta llegar a su mano derecha y susurrar algo sobre el hombro de este. Al finalizar, desapareció del lugar dejando al blondo con la víctima. _

_El rubio se posesionó de su varita y la apuntó contra el cuerpo débil del anciano. Este le sonreía con alegría de saber que la muerte pronto lo llevaría con él._

—_¡Avada Kedavra! —conjuró Draco Malfoy, cometiendo, su segundo asesinato._

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda al sentir las manos de la castaña sobre su rostro. Se enderezó y se recargo sobre sus brazos respirando agitadamente por la visión que acababa de tener. Hermione le quitó sus lentes y se los guardo en el interior de su gabardina.

—Las reliquias existen —informó el azabache con su rostro desfigurado por el hechizo que la castaña depositó en él —. Está en busca de la última; la varita de sauco — prosiguió su relato ante la mirada desviada de la castaña —. La tendrá esta noche, sabe dónde está —decía al obtener la mirada de su amiga sobre él —. Hermione…Malfoy…—La ojimiel prestó toda atención al oír nombrar al rubio pero no pudo terminar de escuchar ya que unos fuertes brazos la apresaron por sus hombros y la elevaron del suelo lejos del azabache.

—¡Suéltenla! —gritó Ron enfadado al ver lo rudo que la estrujaron. Golpeó al mortío que lo tenía apresado para liberarse, pero otro rápidamente reaccionó y lo golpeó fuerte en el estómago.

—¡Déjenlo! —exigió la castaña atemorizada ante el rostro de dolor que expresó el ojiazul.

—A tu novio le ira muy mal si no aprende a comportarse — hablo Sciabor llegando al lugar.

Hermione sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer sus venas ante el sustantivo que utilizó ese mortío. Novio. Eso jamás sucedería entre Ron y ella. El pelirrojo observó la pequeña alteración que sufrió la mirada de la castaña al oír ese adjetivo.

Harry luchaba contra su opresor.

—¿Qué te paso, feo? —preguntó Sciabor aproximándose hasta un Harry desfigurado — No, tú no —agregó el seguidor del señor oscuro al mortío que tenía al moreno prendado de sus manos —¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó mirándolo con desagrado.

—Odrid —contestó el león inertemente —Odrid Dursley —completó con el apellido de sus tíos.

—Revísalo — ordenó alejándose del elegido para llegar hasta la castaña.

—Y tú, preciosa —halagó el mortío ante una castaña quien se resistía al agarre de su opresor —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó lo más cerca posible de la joven.

Hermione bajo su mirada un poco presionada por el acercamiento del mortío.

—Penélope Grandwell — mintió al momento que alzó su mirada miel y la posesión sobre la mirada fría del mortío —. Mestiza —agregó con temor.

Sciabor tomó el rostro de la castaña con su mano derecha al momento que acercaba el suyo. Ron se removió de su lugar con rabia y celos al ver como ese maldito mal nacido acosaba a la castaña. El mortío se quedó a escaso centímetros de distancia del rostro de la joven al momento que hundía su puntiaguda nariz entre los rizos de Hermione. Aspiró una bocanada y cerró sus ojos al comprobar la teoría de la joven. Era mestiza. Su olor era inconfundible.

—Aquí no hay ningún Odrid Dursley —habló un mortío revisando una lista.

—Oíste, feo, no estás en la lista —espetó Sciabor regresando sobre sus pasos y llegando al desfigurado Harry — ¿Por qué no quieres que sepamos quién eres?

—La lista debe de estar mal —desafió el azabache.

El líder de la misión acercó su varita hacia la frente del león y removió un mechón de este. Se quedó helado, al igual que Hermione y Ron, al observar algo sobre su piel.

—Cambio de planes —ordenó Sciabor esperanzado —No llevaremos a estos al ministerio —finalizó ante la mirada atónica del trío dorado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trío dorado caminaba forzado por los mortíos.

Observaron cómo los conducían hacia una gran mansión que causaba escalofríos para quien la viese.

Y fue en ese momento que Hermione Granger sintió al rubio. Sabía que esa era la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Harry fue detenido bruscamente ante las enormes rejas de acero que adornaban la entrada principal de la propiedad. Pudo distinguir a una mujer de cabello rizado la cual mostró sus ojos ante las pequeñas rendijas de las barras. Sintió como su opresor removió el mechón de su frente y mostró su cicatriz sin forma.

La mortia sonrió de lado.

—Llamen a Draco — ordenó con un tono susurrante y amenazador.

El aliento de Hermione se cortó al oír ese nombre atravesar sus oídos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El rubio se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en la biblioteca de su mansión.

Necesitaba hablar con su padrino. El haber acompañado al señor oscuro a cazar y asesinar a Gellert Grindelwald fue atemorizante. Ya tenía una pista de lo que su amo estaba buscando, pero con esa inesperada visita, confirmó su sospecha.

Lord voldemort quería ser el único y autentico poseedor de la varita de sauco. La varita más poderosa jamás creada en la historia.

Había escuchado rumores sobre las reliquias de la muerte, pero nunca imaginó que en verdad existieran.

Y algo, vino a su mente.

Tensó su rostro al pensar en ello: Sí, Dumbledore, fue el último dueño de la varita de sauco, y se supone, que la varita pasa a manos de quien desarme al dueño…entones…él…no podía ser.

Su hipótesis fue interrumpida al sentir como su corazón se aceleró y sintió una presencia muy cerca de él.

—Hermione…—susurró horrorizado al saber lo que se vendría a continuación.

.

Caminaba como alma que llevaba el mismito Voldemort.

Podía sentirla en la sala principal de su mansión. Esquivó a un par de torpes mortíos que se atrevieron a cruzarse por su camino. Sentía como su visión se nublaba al no poder bloquear el temor que la castaña le transmitía ante la posibilidad que Voldemort se presentara y asesinara a San Potter frente a ella.

Llegó a su objetivo e hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

Y la vio. Tratándose de zafar de los asquerosos brazos de un maloliente mortifago. Como él.

Sintió como las miradas de los presentes recaían sobre él. Especialmente la de los estúpidos de Weasley y Potter. Pero, a él solo le importaba la de cierta castaña quien lo observaba con desespero. Suplicándole con la mirada que no los delatara. ¿Estaba ella tan segura que así sería?

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —habló haciendo resonar con fuerza su estremecedora voz por toda la habitación.

Bellatrix observó a su sobrino hipócritamente.

—Draco, querido —espetó arrodillada sobre el costado de un desfigurado Harry al momento que tomaba al joven por el cabello y tiraba de él para mostrar mejor el rostro del muchacho —. Creemos que es Potter —informó sonriente — ¿Y, bien? —preguntó Bella un poco desesperada por la respuesta de su sobrino.

El Slytherin echó un rápido vistazo al joven tumbado sobre el suelo. Podía sentir el ritmo cardíaco de su otra mitad, Hermione. La respiración acelerada de la comadreja. El temor de sus padres. El desespero de su tía y la impaciencia de los mortifagos. Todos esperando su respuesta.

—Draco, hijo —habló Lucius acercándose a él. Dejó reposar una mano sobre su hombro —. Si lo logras identificar, sería un logro más para ti, como su mano derecha —alentó el rubio mayor orgulloso de su hijo.

El platino giró su rostro y clavó su mirada gris en la miel de la castaña. Sentirla y verla sufrir era lo peor que le podía pasar. Odiaba sentir su tristeza, ya sea, por la culpa de los ineptos de sus amigos o…la propia suya. No le gustaba verla débil e indefensa. Siempre la recordaba como la fuerte e inteligente Hermione Granger de la cual él se impregnó el primer día que la vio cruzar el andén 9 ¾. Ya no podía seguir engañándose como lo estuvo haciendo durante los últimos siete años. Y cuando esa pócima penetró la palma de su mano fue…como un alivio. Un alivio al ya no tener que utilizar palabras para expresar lo que ella provocaba en él. En su vida, su persona y en el resto de sí mismo. Y lo más tentador es que…ella…era prohibida para él. Y eso…hacia aferrarse y quererla como lo hacía.

Hermione cerró sus ojos miel al oír como los pensamiento del rubio resonaban en su mente. No le extrañaba en nada ya que esa maldición nunca dejaría de revelar efectos secundarios. Pero ¿El rubio podría oír los suyos? Escuchó atenta cada palabra que él pronunció en su mente. Sintió como algo en su interior estalló de alegría al leer la palabra "querer" en su mente. Y fue ahí donde descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Abrió sus ojos y se topó con su mirada gris sobre ella.

—_También, yo, Draco…—_susurró en su mente y observó como el platino se alteró dándole a entender que la podía escuchar como ella a él.

—¡Contesta, Draco! —gritó la mujer de cabello rizado al borde del precipicio.

El rubio endureció su rostro.

—No —respondió —. No es él —finalizó sin dejar de ver el rostro mal formado del azabache.

—Hijo ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Lucius un poco decepcionado —Vamos. Dele un vistazo más profundo. Así el amo te retribuirá con halagos —dijo un poco desesperado.

—No olvidaremos quienes en realidad lo atraparon ¿Verdad señor Malfoy? —intervino Sciabor un poco molesto por los comentarios del padre del rubio.

—¡Silencio, que no tengo ganas de retribuirme nada ante el Lord! —gritó Draco provocando que los presentes, incluyendo a Bella, temblaran con un poco de temor.

Cosa que fue detectada por el trío dorado.

En ese momento, a la mente del azabache, vinieron fragmentos de la conversación que sostuvo con Lupin sobre el nuevo cargo del platino la noche que Alastor Moody murió. Y comprobó que todo lo que dijeron sobre el mortío era verdad. Draco Malfoy era…de cuidarse.

—¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro? —preguntó el rubio un poco confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar en su mente.

—Sí ¿Qué le sucedió? —cuestionó la tía del Slytherin al momento que se colocaba de pie y observaba a Ron y Hermione.

—No lo sabemos…así lo encontramos en el bosque —respondió Sciabor sin despegar su fría mirada de la mujer de cabello rizado.

El mano derecha de Lord Voldedmort se arrodilló frente al desfigurado Harry observándolo a detalle. Era inconfundible. Ese joven no podía ser nadie más que no fuera San Potter. Pero ¿!Por qué demonios no podía solo llamar a su lord y entregárselo para que todo eso terminara de una vez! ¡Ah, claro! Porque Hermione estaba primero que nadie. La castaña jamás se lo perdonaría ni aun estando muerto.

—O le hicieron un embrujo punzante…¿Fuiste tú, linda? —preguntó Bella señalando con su varita a la castaña.

Harry mantenía su vista fija en los ojos grises del rubio. No tenían que emitir palabra alguna para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno. El azabache por un momento temió que el sucio de Malfoy lo descubriera ante los cientos de mortíos que esperaban carnada fresca. Como ellos.

—¡Ah, te descubrí, ¿eh? — Bella se burlaba al momento que caminaba hacia el par de Gryffindors que no les quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Se detuvo en seco al soltar un suspiro de sorpresa— ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó en un increíble estado de sorpresa.

—Estaba en su bolsa cuando la registramos —confesó un mortífago observando la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos —. Pero ahora es mía.

Bella enfureció en demencia.

De pronto, el rostro del mortío fue impactado con la varita de Bella en forma de látigo que marcó su rostro. Con ello, tomó la espada y la acercó a su posesión. Se giró para atacar a Fenrir Greyback al momento que enredaba su látigo en su cuello y tiraba con fuerza de él.

—¿!Estas loca! —gritó Sciabor espantado al ver el estado de demencia que adoptó la eterna enamorada de su Lord. No obstante, su cuello fue prensado con el látigo mortal de la mortia.

—¡Basta, Bella! —ordenó Draco al percatarse del alboroto que armó su tía. Se alejó del azabache y se giró para ver a la mujer de cabello rizado quien se quedó quieta ante el grito de su sobrino —¡Suéltalo! —volvió a ordenar como el líder que le ordenaron que fuese.

Bellatrix le dedicó una mirada de odio al rubio y le mostró su amarillenta dentadura fingiendo hipocresía.

—Lo siento, Draquito —espetó la mortia aflojando el agarre de su látigo —¡Ahora, largo! —ordenó a Sciabor como la maldita que solía ser.

La manada de mortíos que atrapó al trío dorado fue desapareciendo uno por uno ante una mujer loca de remate. Esta al verse alejada de esos imbéciles, observó la espada en sus manos la cual debería estar en su bóveda de Gringotts. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a manos de ellos?

—Bien…quiero que los lleven a las celdas de prisioneros y los dejen ahí, hasta encontrar la utilizada que tienen —espetó Draco mirando a su tía —. ¿Entendido, Bella? —le preguntó desafiante.

—Perfectamente, sobrino —contestó Bella en un tono fingidor.

El príncipe de Slytherin echo un último vistazo a la castaña antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista. Y de la vista del resto. Si pasaba un segundo más en esa habitación, solo lograría confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. No quería actuar a causa de un impulso involuntario y arrepentirse por el resto de su miserable vida. Antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista miel de su otra mitad; sintió como esta se alteró al verse desprotegida sin él dentro del área.

Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente sobre su pecho dándole a entender que tarde o temprano, por un descuido, terminaría por salir de ahí. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dirigía su rostro hacia el suelo y se maldecía por ser una tonta, y confiar en ese rubio de pacotilla. De pronto, los abrió al sentir como algo, dentro de ella, se disparaba desde su interior y comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo tranquilizándola. Y pudo sentirlo. Comunicándole que todo estaría bien. Y sin meditarlo, creyó en él. _De nuevo. _

Bella, al hallarse sola, se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione, y cegada por el odio, tomó al primero y lo alejó de la castaña aprisionándolo por el cuello. Lo guió hasta llegar a un desfigurado Harry y lo lanzó contra él. No supo cómo demonios, pero el azabache, se colocó de pie y amortiguó la caída del pelirrojo sobre él.

—¡Ya oyeron a Draco! —Gritó enfurecida al no saber cómo demonios habían obtenido SU espada —¡Enciérrenlos! —Ordenó mirando a los inútiles de sus aliados —Esta jovencita y yo, tendremos una conversación de mujer a mujer —expresó acerándose, lo más posible permitido por la física, al cuerpo de la leona.

Hermione sostuvo el aliento por unos segundos al sentir el aliento de la mortia muy cerca de su rostro. Había oído sobre las torturas que Bellatrix Lestrange amaba utilizar con sus prisioneros; especialmente con…muggles. Y no eran…para nada buenas.

.

Draco llegó hasta su habitación y se introdujo en ella.

¡Demonios! Ahora todo se encontraba pendiente de un hilo. Sabía de antemano que el rostro de San Potter fue desfigurado por un hechizo punzante. Obviamente, por Hermione. No tenía conocimiento sobre la duración de ese tipo de encantamiento. ¡Maldita sea! En esos momentos era cuando se arrepentía de no haber puesto atención ni un maldito segundo a esa clase en particular. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

No obstante, los recuerdos de la escena protagonizada apenas hacia unos minutos atrás, vinieron a su mente. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado escuchar la voz de la castaña respondiendo a sus preguntas? Aunque sonara tonto, aun no se acostumbraba a esa maldita poción que recorría sus venas a cada día que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo. Y ahora…tenía otro grande problema encima: La varita de sauco.

Se posesionó de su varita al momento que la detallaba. No podía creerlo. Si Voldemort se llegará a enterar…sería su fin. Y el de Hermione Granger, también.

De pronto, un tremendo dolor atacó su antebrazo derecho. No pasaron ni unos segundos, cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable. Algo sobre su piel comenzaba a quemarle con intensidad. Se quejó levemente al instante que arremangaba su túnica y observaba el área que estaba siendo afectada.

Y sus ojos grises…se incendiaron como el mismo fuego del inframundo.

La palabra s_angresucia_ estaba siendo escrita en su antebrazo izquierdo, encima de su marca tenebrosa.

—Hermione…—pronunció con temor.

La imbécil de Bellatrix había desobedecido sus órdenes.

.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Ron con un terror expresado en sus ojos azules —No podemos dejar a Hermione con esa loca —confesó golpeando las barras de acero con odio —. ¡Podría matarla!

—¡Tranquilízate! —gritó Harry exasperado por el estado de su mejor amigo. Lo comprendía. Si Ginny estuviese en el lugar de la castaña; él reaccionaría igual —. Encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí —Finalizó temiendo lo peor.

De pronto, unos ruidos provenientes del final de la celda llamaron la atención de los jóvenes. Se giraron para observar de quien se trataba. Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al distinguir a un pequeño hombre acompañado de un longevo de cabello gris.

—¿Señor Ollivander? —se preguntó Harry extrañado —¿Señor Gobbling?...

No obstante, unos gritos aterradores se hicieron resonar por la enorme celda. El par de leones se miró entre sí al momento que pronunciaban un nombre al mismo tiempo.

—Hermione…—susurraron tristemente.

—Harry…tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y ayudarla —espetó Ron con su voz pendiente de un hilo. No podía borrar de su mente la escena que seguramente la ojimiel estaba protagonizando en las garras de Bellatrix.

—No hay salida —intervino Ollivander en un tono desesperado —. Ya intentamos todo. Está encantado—agregó observando al par de jóvenes.

Harry lo observó por unos segundos. Ladeo su vista y la colocó encima de su mejor amigo quien también lo observaba. Y de nuevo, los aterradores gritos de la castaña inundaron la apagada celda. El azabache se arrodilló y sacó de su calcetín izquierdo una especie de espejo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron al observar el extraño objeto en las manos del ojiverde.

El niño que vivió miró a través del cristalino objeto. Se percató de una persona al otro lado del pedazo de espejo.

—Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos —suplicó en un estado de desespero.

De pronto, el desiluminador del pelirrojo actuó dejándolos en penumbras.

Se percataron de unos pasos que provenían escalera abajo.

—Déjenla —musitó Ron con sus dientes apretados al momento que se acercaba al mortífago que tenía frente.

—Apártate —exigió Colagusano apuntado su varita al rostro del Gryffindor —¡Tú! —Desvió su dirección al pequeño hombrecillo situado cerca de Ollivander —. Ven conmigo —ordenó haciendo callar al resto de los presentes.

Al pequeño duende no le quedo de otra más que obedecer.

Colagusano dejo pasar al hombrecillo para después, seguirle el paso.

Harry y el resto solo observó como el par de hombres desparecían escalera arriba. Y fue en ese momento que el desiluminador de Ron volvió a actuar iluminado el lugar. No obstante, un pequeño estruendo captó la atención de todo.

—¿Dobby? —preguntó Harry extrañado a más no poder —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Harry Potter! —exclamó el pequeño elfo domestico —. Dobby viene a rescatarlo —contestó a la pregunta del moreno.

—¿Puedes aparecerte? —le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

—Claro. Dobby es un elfo —espetó la pequeña criatura.

—Excelente —exclamó Ron alegrado — ¿Podrías llevarte al señor Ollivander primero? Hay una cabaña a las afueras de bosque —sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo —. Descuida, es segura —agregó seriamente.

—Claro, Dobby hará todo lo que pidan — dijo el elfo llegando hasta el longevo y tomándolo de la mano —.Nos vemos en diez segundos en las escaleras —finalizó al momento que desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí al instante que oyeron regresar los pasos de Colagusano hacia ellos. Se disparcieron y se escondieron tras los muros de concreto que adornaban las rejas del lugar.

El mortío se abrió paso y descubrió la celda vacía.

Harry estaba a punto de golpearlo al estilo muggle cuando observó como un hechizo impactó en la ancha espalda de la antigua rata de Ron Weasley. El par de Gryffindors solo miró cuando el cuerpo del mortío cayó sobre el suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Salieron de las penumbras y buscaron al causante de la escena protagonizada hacia unos segundos atrás.

Dobby se encontraba escalera arriba muy seguro de su posición.

—¿Quién tomara su varita? —preguntó con pausa.

.

—Ahora si…—habló Bella encima de Hermione quien se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo con ella arriba—. Me vas a decir como consiguieron la espada y que más tomaron tú y tus amigos ¡De mi bóveda! —Gritó posesionada de la quijada de una chillante castaña —¡Contéstame! —ordenó desesperada.

—¡Yo no saqué nada! —contestó la leona en un mar de lágrimas. No podía defenderse sin varita. Esa mujer era más alta y fuerte que ella —¡Por favor, yo no saqué nada! —decía con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡No te creo nada! —susurró la mortía sobre los labios de la joven.

La castaña solo lloraba desconsoladamente. Y su llanto aumentó más al sentir como los filosos dientes de Bellatrix se enterraron en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Expresaba la joven muerta del dolor que comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo —¡Basta, basta! —suplicaba a más no poder.

Las carcajadas de la mortía se expandían con fuerza por el resto de la habitación.

—Será mejor que me digas la verdad, reinita…—aconsejó Bella regresando sobre el rostro en llanto de la castaña —sino no lo haces…te irá muy mal —aseveró sin parar de reír como una loca desquiciada.

—¡Ya le dijo todo…yo no saqué nada de su bóveda! —repetía Hermione como disco descompuesto.

—Aun no te creo nada…— cantó como una niña quien se divertía con su primer juguete de navidad.

La leona ya no sabía que más agregar para convencer a la eterna enamorada del Lord que ella no había tomado la espada fuera de alcance.

—¡Te estoy esperando! —la apresuró al tope de su paciencia —. Bien, creo que no me quedará de otra más que asesinarte —confesó ante el rostro de pánico que la castaña adoptó—. Al cabo, una sangresucia menos en este mundo, no afectara en nada.

—¡Ahhhh! —volvió a gritar Hermione al sentir como Bella ejercía presión sobre su marca con desdén provocando un insoportable dolor que recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies.

No obstante, Bellatrix sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaban de su cabello rizado al mismo tiempo que tiraba de él y la lanzaba con fuerza contra el muro de concreto más cerca. Se cubrió su rostro al ver como impactaría contra el pedazo de lleno. Segundos después, se enderezó con elegancia y descubrió al culpable de su tropiezo.

Draco Malfoy la miraba con odio desde el costado de una Hermione apenas consiente. Sus poros nasales rebosaban con rabia al mirarla. La mortía lo desafiaba con su negra mirada como la noche y como la maldita que solía ser. Le regaló una asquerosa sonrisa demostrándole al rubio que ella no obedecía órdenes ajenas que no fuera de su Lord.

_Grave error. _

El rubio bajó su mirada gris y su odio hacia la estúpida de su tía creció sobre el cien al observar como la hermosa piel del ante brazo de la castaña se encontraba marcada por la estúpida palabra con la cual el la apodó hacía tiempo atrás: _Sangresucia. _

Hermione alzó su mirada y la conectó con la gris del platino.

El Slytherin se sintió el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra al observar como una silenciosa lágrima salada resbaló por el hermoso rostro de su otra mitad. Su cabeza estalló como un globo al cual lo pinchaban con algo filoso y explotaba descontroladamente. Con rabia y odio, se acercó hasta llegar a su tía. La mujer solo mantenía su macabra sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al sentir como su sobrino, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, la sostuvo por el cuello con rudeza y la privó del suelo por unos largos segundos.

Los padres del rubio soltaron suspiros de sorpresa. No por el acto que su hijo ejecutó contra su propia sangre; sino por el odio y rabia que su acción desbordaba por doquier. Nunca habían visto a su primogénito reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos, por una simple _sangresucia._

Bella abrió sus ojos más de lo habitual al sentir como la respiración no alcanzaba a invadir sus pulmones. Sentía que de un momento a otro se desvanecería. Tomó el antebrazo de su sobrino y lo apretó con fuerza avisándole a éste que ya no soportaba el dolor. Emitió un gemido desesperante.

—¡Draco, basta! —ordenó Lucius Malfoy un poco atemorizado por resultado de ese acto tan violento.

El Slytherin hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de su padre. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su agarre que obligó a su tía a elevar el temor en su negra mirada. Quería asesinarla en ese momento y privar al mundo de una escoria más como lo era su tía Bellatrix Lestrange. Y fue en ese momento que deshizo ese mortal pensamiento al oír la débil voz de la castaña en su cabeza.

—_Draco…suel…suéltala…por favor…—_suplicó Hermione al momento que cerró sus ojos debido al esfuerzo que uso para comunicarse con el rubio telepáticamente.

Con todo su odio; obedeció las suplicas de su otra mitad. Deshizo su agarre y al momento, el cuerpo sin fuerza de la mortía azotó contra el frío suelo. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio y regresó sobre sus pasos para llegar hasta el cuerpo caído de la ojimiel. Se arrodilló sobre ella y con delicadeza la tomó sobre sus brazos ante las miradas atónicas de sus padres y su desquiciada tía.

—Dra…co…—chilló la mujer de cabello rizado sorprendida por la escena y llevándose sus manos hacia su cuello para calmar el ardor que el agarre de su sobrino había dejado sobre este —¡Es una sangresucia! —chilló Bella usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

El príncipe de Slytherin no musitó nada. Solo tenía en mente el alejar a la castaña de la maldad de tu tía Bellatrix. En ese preciso momento, no le importaba el qué dirán. Su único propósito era establecer a la ojimiel que llevaba en sus brazos.

—¡Draco! —Insistía la morocha mortífaga hundida en rabia.

—Desobedeciste mis órdenes, Bella —habló el rubio atravesando el umbral de la habitación —. Atente a las consecuencias cuando se lo comunique al Lord…—finalizó sin despegar su mirada gris del camino.

Y fue en ese momento que Bellatrix sonrío de lado al descubrir el talón de Aquiles de su sobrino preferido.

.

Sintió como su cuerpo descansó sobre una cómoda superficie.

No tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojos miel e identificar en donde se encontraba. La tortura de esa mortía la dejo exhausta. No podía creer la cantidad de maldad que podía habitar en el corazón de una persona. Los recuerdos de su tortura vinieron a su mente. Verse bajo las garrar de esa mujer fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Verse desprotegida y a la merced de ella fue aterrador. Nunca, en el resto de sus días, olvidaría ese feo capítulo en su vida.

No obstante, una leve punzada en su antebrazo izquierdo la obligó a regresar en sí. Abrió sus ojos miel lentamente al mismo tiempo que iba recuperando su visión. Se descubrió dentro de una elegante habitación con detalles bañados en color verde y plata. No tenía que quebrarse la cabeza para reconocer a quien pertenecía esa enorme habitación. Pero…¿Qué había sucedido después de haber perdido la conciencia? No recordaba nada. De pronto, una cantora y gruesa voz, respondió a su pregunta mental.

—No sucedió nada, solo te tomé en mis brazos y te traje a mi habitación —mintió Draco de pie junto al marco del gran ventanal que permitía el acceso de la hermosa luz de la luna. Hermione ladeó su rostro y lo pudo observar de frente al ventanal; muy serio y pensativo —¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo que regresaba su mirada gris a ella.

La leona parpadeó repetidas veces al instante que se acomodaba sobre la cama del rubio y recargaba su espalda sobre la cabecera de esta.

Draco se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a un costado.

La castaña contuvo la respiración por varios segundos al sentir el relajante calor que desprendía el cuerpo del platino. Sin poderlo evitar, partes específicas de su cuerpo reaccionaban al calor que este le brindaba. Hermione se sonrojó evidenciándose frente al engreído del ojigris.

El Slytherin sonrío de lado al leer los pensamientos de la castaña.

—Estoy…bien —contestó Hermione apenada por su estado. De pronto, un par de jóvenes vinieron a su mente —¡Harry, Ron ¿Están bien? —formuló rápidamente al sentir como su débil corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

—Descuida, ellos están bien —alentó Draco arrastrando las palabras —. Están seguros en la celda.

Hermione Granger no espetó nada más. Bajo su mirada hasta depositarla sobre sus piernas. No obstante, algo sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del rubio captó toda su atención. Rápidamente se posesionó de la extremidad del ojigris.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó observando la tela de esa zona bañada en sangre.

—No es nada —contestó el rubio sin darle la mayor importancia.

Hermione no pudo evitar examinarlo. Arremangó la tela de su brazo y pudo percatarse de la palabra _sangresucia_ escrita sobre la piel pálida del platino. Fue en ese momento que a su mente vino el dolor que experimentó bajo las garras de Bella al perforar con sus filosos dientes su piel. Con disimulo, dejo de lado el brazo del joven y llevo su vista hacia el suyo: La misma palabra se encontraba escrita con fuego sobre su canela piel.

—¿Por qué no nos delataste? —cuestionó la bruja más inteligente de toda la historia. Alzó su mirada miel y la penetró sobre la gris del platino — Somos tus…enemigos —musitó confundida. Palabras de las memorias del rubio invadieron su mente.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Ah, ya sé —expresó Hermione un poco desanimada —.Se me olvidaba que mientras yo esté en peligro, tú también…! Claro! ¡Como pude ser tan tonta!...pero esto me pasa por ser…—pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos pálidos labios que se posesionaron de los suyos.

La leona abrió más sus ojos por el sorpresivo acto. Amaba cuando el imbécil del Malfoy hacia eso. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir la lengua del rubio dentro de su cavidad bucal. Tenerlo muy cerca de ella; era como…visitar el bendito infierno. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo pegó lo más posible a ella. No quería que ese beso fuera uno más de la lista. Quería que ese fuera especial; tanto para ella como para él. Quería confesarle que ella lo quería como él lo hacía. Pero esta vez en voz alta y de frente.

Draco amaba cuando ella adoptaba ese estado de histeria y demencia. Amaba sus gestos, su manera de morder su labio inferior cuando se encontraba nerviosa, su extraño tip de ceja, y por último; su mirada tierna e inocente que le dedicaba cada vez que sus ojos miel se conectaban con los suyos…fríos y grises. Así que, cuando la castaña comenzó a dar señales de histeria, decidió besarla hasta tranquilizarla, cometido, que logro. Rompió el ósculo observando el hermoso rostro de la ojimiel con sus ojos aun cerrados. No podía creer que ella se hubiese fijado en él…un momento…eso solo era efecto de la pócima.

—¿Más tranquila? —le preguntó a la joven quien abrió sus ojos al oír su voz.

Hermione se topó con su perfecto pálido rostro. Se quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos. Así que esa fue su manera de tranquilizarla ¿No? Ladeó su rostro fingiendo molestia. El rubio sonrió de lado.

—¿Cómo los capturaron? —preguntó Draco mirando a la castaña aun con su rostro de lado.

—Estábamos en la casa de Luna…—fue en ese momento que su amiga rubia se le vino a la mente —¡Luna! —exclamó Hermione regresando su mirada al platino —¡¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó un poco atemorizada.

—Descuida, está en la habitación contigua —le informó serio.

—Bien…creo que ya es tiempo de salir de aquí —confesó la Gryffindor colocándose de pie lista para ir por Luna, Harry y Ron.

El rubio impidió su avance al intercederla en su camino.

—Que ingenua eres, Granger —insultó Draco exasperado —¿Cómo demonios piensas salir de aquí con vida?

—De la misma manera que he salido de las otras —contestó penetrándolo con su mirada miel.

—Recuerda que un embrujo punzante tiene muy poca duración —le dijo leyendo un fragmento de la mente de la leona.

—Lo sé, por esa razón, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes —insistía la Gryffindor buscando con su mirada algo. Lo encontró al otro extremo de la habitación. Emprendió camino hacia el objeto ante la mirada de pesar que le proporcionó el blondo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por Luna…—respondió segura de sus palabras y pasos.

Draco rodó sus ojos con exasperación y sin pedirle permiso, la tomo del brazo y la acorraló entre sus brazos.

—Suéltame —ordenó la castaña tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su opresor. El ojigris no agregó nada —¡He dicho que me sueltes! —insistía como una loca dentro de un manicomio.

—No pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida por esos imbéciles —confesó Draco mirándola con desagrado.

—¡Ya te lo dije, se cuídame sola!…

—De eso no tengo la menor duda…

—No pasara nada que exponga tu vida en peligro…

—Otra vez con eso…

—Son mis amigos y no pienso dejarlos ahí fuera con un montón de mortifagos que solo quieren ver muerto a Harry…

—Que se las arregle solo. Ya está bastante grandecito para hacerlo ¿No crees?

La castaña se rindió. Sabía que sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Draco no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

El mano derecha de Lord Voldemort se posesionó de la barbilla de su alma gemela. Esta obedeció a su acto involuntariamente. Observó como el rubio le sonreía sinceramente. Hermione le correspondió sin pensarlo.

—Por favor, ven conmigo…—suplicó la Gryffindor ante la mirada atónica del blondo —. Si le pido a Lupin que te de protección…lo hará.

—No insistas…ya tomé mi decisión —le dijo acariciando su mejilla —. Además, nunca estaría tranquilo con San Potter y la comadreja molestándome —agregó haciendo reír a la joven por un instante.

—Vamos…de cuando acá te interesas por Harry y Ron…nunca lo has hecho —recordó Hermione hundiendo sus dedos entre los hermosos cabellos del rubio—Además ¿Qué hay de mí?

Draco no pudo contenerse más.

La besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez con pasión y desespero.

La castaña pudo percibir su alterado estado. Lo necesitaba junto a ella. Para siempre…

No obstante, un tremendo estruendo interrumpió su ósculo.

—Bellatrix…—susurró el ojigris al momento que se separó de los labios color carmín de la leona —Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra moverte —le ordenó como el líder que solía ser.

Hermione no agregó nada más. Solo depositó un rápido y tierno beso en los pálidos labios de Draco Malfoy.

.

—Piensa muy bien y cuidadosamente antes de contestar porque solo lo haré una vez —la rastrera voz de Bellatrix se oía amenazadora ante los oídos del par de leones quienes caminaban cautelosamente hacia la escena — ¿Quién tomó mi ¡espada! —gritó desesperada imitando la altura del pequeño duende.

—No lo sé —contestó el pequeño hombrecillo muy seguro de sus palabras.

—No lo sabes…—espetó la mortia fingiendo lástima en su voz —…no lo sabes porque obviamente no hiciste bien tu trabajo —prosiguió amenazadoramente.

Harry y Ron asomaron sus rostros evitándolos exponer ante los mortifagos presentes. Observaron como la tía de Malfoy apuntaba con su varita al rostro del duende.

El pelirrojo se extrañó al no ver a la castaña en la escena. ¿Dónde demonios estaría?

—¿Quién entró a mi bóveda? ¿Quién la robó? —Bella preguntaba al momento que se enderezaba y caminaba en círculos.

—Deje el banco de Gringotts hace semanas; la espada estaba ahí —confesó Gobbling con su mirada fija sobre un lugar específico del área.

—Ah, entonces la espada debió salirse caminando ¿Eh? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—No hay mejor lugar seguro que Gringotts —defendió el ex empleado del banco.

—¡Mientes! —gritó la eterna enamorada de Lord Voldemort marcando el rostro del pequeño duende con su daga —. Considérate afortunado, duende —finalizó la mortifaga caminando en dirección contraria a la del pequeño hombrecillo. Detuvo su andar al soltar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de su sobrino en la habitación —. Draco —nombró intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

—Llegaste a mi límite, Bella…—susurró el rubio recargado sobre el marco de la gran entrada —…el Lord sabrá ahora mismo sobre esto —finalizó alertando al par de Gryffindors aun escondidos.

Harry le dedicó una mirada alarmante a su amigo y esté entendió al instante.

—¡Ahora! —gritó el azabache mostrándose antes los ojos curiosos de los presentes.

Draco y Bella adoptaron su forma de combate.

.

Malfoy tenía razón.

Un embrujo punzante no duraba el tiempo suficiente como para idear un plan. Se maldijo por no ser tan inteligente en esos momentos.

Suspiró intentando relajar su mente para pensar mejor. Sonrió de lado al recordar los apasionados besos que el rubio y ella protagonizaron apenas unos minutos atrás. ¡Por Merlín! Sí que lo quería y mucho. Se sentía como la niña más estúpida del mundo mágico cuando estaba cerca de él. Su pasado se borraba y su presente se aferraba a él. Ya no le importaba nada; solo quería estar junto a él por el resto de sus días.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?

Era obvio que el rubio jamás pensaría de ella en esa forma.

¿En qué momento se enamoró de él? ¿En qué momento le permitió entrar en su corazón y posesionarse de una parte de él?

—Basta, Hermione…—se regañó al momento que se jalaba su cabello con desespero.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó una tierna y dulce voz al final de la habitación.

La leona dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar y pudo identificar a una joven rubia con sus ropas un poco sucias.

—¿Luna? —preguntó la castaña asegurándose primero.

—¡Hermione! —expresó la Ravenclaw emocionada corriendo hacia ella al momento que se aventó sobre los brazos de la ojimiel

—Luna, estás bien —soltó Hermione alegre aceptando el abrazo al ver que la ojiazul se encontraba en perfecto estado —¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó al momento que se separaba de ella y le acariciaba su largo cabello rubio.

—Iba de regreso a mi casa cuando me interceptaron en el bosque y me trajeron aquí —relató sin dejar de sonreír —¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Harry, Ron y yo fuimos capturados en el bosque al momento que regresábamos…de tu casa —confesó un poco tímida por la reacción de la rubia ante la noticia.

—No te preocupes, mi padre no tenía más opción. Espero y lo disculpen —espetó Luna muy quitada de la pena.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente.

—Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí —ordenó posesionándose de la frágil mano de la Ravenclaw al momento que la guiaba fuera de la habitación.

.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —conjuró Ron hacia la mujer de cabello rizado quien esquivaba el hechizo con burla.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —conjuró Harry haciendo que el hechizo impactara sobre el pecho de Lucius Malfoy y saliera volando por los aires.

Hechizo tras hechizo entre el par de Gryffindors y los mortifagos presentes.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen? —Bella se burló deshaciendo los débiles hechizos de sus oponentes con facilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ron se desvió de su oponente y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia un rubio quien solo observaba la escena de duelo entre los presentes.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —le preguntó con desespero queriendo saber el paradero de la castaña.

—_¡Crucio! —_conjuró Draco sin querer dar explicaciones de donde la ojimiel se encontraba.

Harry contrarrestó el conjuro del ojigris haciéndolo desvanecer antes de tocar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritó el Slytherin enojado por el atrevido movimiento por parte del azabache.

—¡Me meto porque es mi amigo! —espetó Harry apuntando su varita hacia el líder de la manada. Y esté, lo desafiaba de igual manera.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó Bellatrix al captar toda la atención de los presentes.

El corazón de los tres jóvenes se paralizó al observar como la mortía tenía a Hermione apresada entre sus brazos y bajo amenaza de cercenarle el cuello si ellos no se detenían. Harry pudo identificar a Luna en los brazos de Narcissa Malfoy.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí; es Harry Potter —habló Bella al percatarse de como el embrujo había desaparecido del rostro del azabache permitiéndole revelarse con claridad— .Suelten sus varitas —ordenó la mujer.

Harry y Ron obedecieron al segundo.

Draco se acercó a ellos y se posesionó de sus varitas.

Hermione mantenía su vista sobre el techo. No quería ver en los ojos de sus amigos el sufrimiento por ella.

El rubio mantenía su vista sobre su tía y la castaña entre los brazos de está. Se maldijo por estúpido.

—Draco…—llamó Bella posesionado su vista en su sobrino —…¿Qué esperas? —preguntó impaciente —. Recuerda que ya cometiste un error; dos ya no son de perdonarse. Así que decide —le aconsejó ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre el cuello de la castaña.

El Slytherin bajo su mirada gris al oír el quejido que soltó la Gryffindor.

—_Draco…—_llamó Hermione en su mente.

El platino alzó su mirada de nuevo y la colocó encima de la joven.

—_No lo hagas, por favor —_suplicó la leona al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿!Qué esperas! —gritó la tía el rubio al borde del precipicio.

—_Lo siento, Hermione…—_la dueña de ese nombre se alteró al oír por primera vez, de los labios del platino, su nombre —…_pero tengo que hacerlo._

—Hijo…—alentó Lucius tomándolo del hombro.

Harry y Ron sostuvieron el aliento por unos segundos.

—Llámenlo —ordenó Draco Malfoy resignado.

Hermione cerró sus ojos tristemente.

Bellatrix y Lucius sonrieron de lado. Este último alzó su manga exponiendo la marca tenebrosa sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

No obstante, un chillido captó la atención de los presentes. Alzaron su vista hacia la grande bola de cristal que adornaba el techo. Bella ladeó su rostro un poco confundida al lograr identificar a un pequeño elfo sobre ella.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —la mujer no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que el gran candelero se desprendía del techo e impactaba sobre el suelo.

En un acto de salvarse, Bella liberó a Hermione y esta corrió en dirección a sus amigos. Ron la recibió en sus brazos. Harry aprovechó y se acercó hasta Draco para posesionarse de nuevo de las varitas. El azabache se paralizó al ver como el platino extendía su brazo hacia él y le hacía entrega del par de objetos.

—No tengo porque pelear por ellas —le dijo al momento que el ojiverde tomaba las varitas y regresaba con sus amigos aturdido por el comportamiento del rubio.

El padre del platino regresó a su postura normal ya que debido al impacto perdió toda su concentración.

—_¡Desmaius! —_conjuró Harry al ver como el rubio mayor intentaba llamar al Lord.

—¡Estúpido elfo! —insultó Bella enfurecida —¡Pudiste matarme!

—Dobby no quería matar —habló la pequeña criatura —. Dobby solo quería mutilar o herir de gravedad.

Narcissa se preparó para atacar al grupo cuando el elfo la desarmó con facilidad.

—¡Te atreves a desarmar a una bruja! —gritó Bella más enfadada —¡Son tus amos!

—Dobby no tiene amos —contraatacó la pequeña criatura —. Dobby es amigo de Harry Potter y viene al rescate de sus amigos —finalizó el elfo desafiando la fría mirada de la mortia.

Está estaba que se la llevaba el mismito Voldemort.

—No tan rápido —avisó Sciabor llegando al lugar de los hechos acompañado por una manada de mortíos bien armados.

Esto hizo que a Bella se le bajará un poco el odio por ellos.

El rubio se maldijo de nuevo; ahora si no habría salida fácil para San Potter y sus amigos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y pronto.

Draco mantenía su vista fija en la castaña. Está solo se aferraba con fuerza al abrazo de su mejor amigo. La castaña alzó su mirada miel y la colocó encima de la gris de su otra mitad. Un duelo de miradas se hizo presente entre ellos; ninguno quería perder la conexión primero. Hermione puedo descifrar, en la mirada del rubio, una especie de ¿Miedo? Cerró sus ojos al escuchar la voz del rubio en su mente.

—_Hermione…perdóname, por favor —_le dijo haciendo que la leona reaccionará al instante. Conocía ese tono de voz y sabía…que de nuevo la traicionaría.

—¡NO! —gritó la castaña zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

—¡Hermione, no! —exclamó Ron al ver como la joven se le escapaba de las manos.

—¡Bella, ahora! —ordenó Draco haciendo que la mortia reaccionará al mandato y conjurara una maldición imperdonable.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —conjuró Bella apuntando hacia el grupo de presos.

Harry y los demás lograron desviar el hechizo.

Hermione llegó hasta los brazos del rubio quien la capturó con agilidad.

—¡Por favor, aun estás a tiempo de venir conmigo! —suplicó la Gryffindor aferrada al cuerpo del platino.

—Basta, tienes que irte, pronto —ordenó como el líder que tenía que ser —. Es su oportunidad —la castaña entendió todo. No quiso herirlos; sino ayudarlos a escapar.

Ya no quedaba duda en su corazón. Ninguna.

No se pudo contener y capturo los pálidos labios del platino entre los suyos. Se besaron como si fuera la última vez que estarían cerca uno del otro y…no se equivocaron.

Un par de ojos azules se quedaron muy abiertos debido a la escena que estaba transcurriendo frente a sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba mirado. Hermione…Hermione Granger fundida en un apasionante beso con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo desde la infancia.

En otro lugar, un par de ojos negros comprobó su teoría.

—¡Hermione! — llamó Harry extendiendo su brazo hasta su amiga para que está lo tomara y pudieran desaparecer de ahí.

—Tienes que irte —finalizó Draco conduciendo a la castaña fuera de su alcance.

—¡Draco, no! —fue lo último que Hermione puedo articular al momento que sintió como unas brazos la tomaron por la cintura y tiraron de ella para introducirla dentro de una bola de humo.

—¡No se irán sin nada! —espetó Bella al momento que lanzó su daga contra la esfera de humo por la cual el grupo de jóvenes escapaba.

Draco solo puedo alcanzar a ver como la daga de su tía Bellatrix lograba introducirse por el conducto y desaparecía junto con Hermione, y sus amigos.

.

Hizo que los bloques de concreto se partieran al conjurar un hechizo. Con un movimiento de varita, los hizo de lado y se introdujo con cuidado dentro de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del cadáver del antiguo director de Hogwarts.

—Siempre te quise ver así —confesó sonriendo de lado como el monstruo en el cual se había convertido—. Ahora la varita de sauco es mía y yo reinaré por siempre en este infeliz mundo —le decía como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación a viva voz con él —. Ah, y pronto, tu querido Harry Potter morirá bajo mis manos.

Soltó una carcajada que hubiese hecho estremecer a cualquiera que estuviese presente.

Acarició la varita entre sus manos sintiendo como el poder recorría sus venas con brutalidad. La alzó hacia el cielo al momento que un tremendo rayo de luz impactó sobre la superficie bañada con polvos negros.

—¡Por fin tendré todo lo que siempre deseé! —finalizó con solo una imagen en su mente: Harry Potter.

Continuara…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Está primera parte ha llegado a su fin._

_Espero y les haya gustado como termino. Y de una vez les aviso que no tengo escrito ningún capítulo de la segunda parte. Así que, creo que tendrán que esperar unas semanas más para seguir leyendo está hermosa historia que hago para ustedes, mis nenas!_

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido._

_**Atte.**_

_**Damián Malfoy**_


End file.
